Silver Lady: Helios und ChibiUsa
by Lady-Raven4
Summary: Die Geschichte beginnt im fernen Kristalltokio, wo Kleine Lady eine niederschmetternde Entdeckung macht und eine einsame Entscheidung zu treffen hat...
1. Die Entscheidung

Silver Lady - eine Geschichte um Helios und Chibi Usa  
  
Chibi Usa's Entscheidung Kleine Lady stand unentschlossen vor dem Kleiderschrank in ihrem Zimmer im Kristallpalast. Morgen war ihr achtzehnter Geburtstag. Zum zweitenmal seit sie sich erinnern konnte, würde sie an ihrem Geburtstag alleine sein. Ihre Mutter, ihr Vater und alle inneren Senshi waren zu einer Rundreise durch das Kristallreich aufgebrochen. Sie erinnerte sich noch gut an die Debatte, die der Reise vorangegangen war.  
  
"Muss das wirklich sein?", hatte die Königin ihren ersten Berater, Kleine Lady's Onkel Shingo gefragt. "Ich hatte mich darauf gefreut, dass wir zusammen im Palast feiern." Der Zufall (oder etwa die Bestimmung?) wollte es, dass die Königin und ihre Tochter genau am selben Tag Geburtstag hatten. Seit ihrer Rückkehr aus der Vergangenheit hatte sich ihr Mutter noch viel mehr bemüht, Zeit für Kleine Lady zu haben.  
  
"Das haben wir alles schon oft genug durchgesprochen, Usagi", erwiderte Shingo stirnrunzelnd. Der erste Berater nannte die Königin selten bei ihren alten Namen und das auch dann nur, wenn sie allein waren. Keiner der beiden hatte Kleine Lady bemerkt, die leise in die Bibliothek gekommen war, um nach einem Buch zu suchen. "Dein Volk liebt dich und es möchte den vierzigsten Geburtstag ihrer Königin gerne mit ihr zusammen feiern. Keine Sorge, ich werde dich begleiten, alle Senshi werden dabei sein, Luna und Artemis und natürlich der König. Du wirst deine Freude haben."  
  
"Warum können wir Kleine Lady nicht mitnehmen?", fragte die Königin. "Sie wird sich hier einsam und verlassen vorkommen, wo doch die Äußeren Senshi derzeit auch nicht auf der Erde sind."  
  
"Es geht nun einmal um dich und nicht um deine Tochter. Die Prinzessin bekommt ihre große Feier wenn wir wieder zurück sind. Du hast doch schon mit ihr darüber gesprochen, oder?"  
  
Serenity nickte und sah nicht sonderlich glücklich drein. "Sie wird so schnell erwachsen, Shingo. Bald ist sie achtzehn. Ich habe ihre innere Unruhe bemerkt. Es drängt sie hinaus, aber da sie die Kronprinzessin ist, kann sie sich nicht einmal in der Stadt frei bewegen. Ich habe wenigstens meinen Endymion, aber Kleine Lady hat nur Luna P, Diana und ab und zu auch Sailorsaturn, wenn diese uns einen Besuch abstattet. Seitdem es dem Schwarzen Mond gelungen ist, uns damals so zu überraschen, haben die Äußeren Senshi ihre Wachsamkeit verdreifacht und niemals nachgelassen, obwohl wir nun schon so lange Frieden haben..."  
  
"Du hast nicht Unrecht", hatte Shingo versöhnlich eingelenkt, "aber vergiss nicht, dass Mama und Papa zu Besuch kommen werden. Sie vergöttern Kleine Lady. Du wirst sehen, die Woche geht schnell vorbei..."  
  
Ihre Mutter hatte immer noch nicht völlig überzeugt geklungen, als sie nach längerem Schweigen schließlich seufzend nachgab. "Aber dann muss ihr Fest besonders schön werden, schließlich wird sie achtzehn.... Wäre es nicht an der Zeit, sie offiziell als meine Nachfolgerin ausbilden zu lassen?"  
  
"Schau nur mal in den Spiegel, Usagi", war Shingos Antwort, "du bist dem Kalender nach vielleicht vierzig, wenn man die tausend Jahre des eisigen Schlafes wegrechnet, aber du siehst immer noch nicht älter aus wie 25. Wir denken, das ist die Macht des Silberkristalls. Keine Kriegerin, weder ihr noch der König, ich oder unsere Eltern sind in den letzten fünfzehn Jahren körperlich gealtert. Kleine Lady wird eine sehr lange Jugend genießen dürfen, ehe sie sich mit königlichen Pflichten auseinandersetzen muss..."  
  
Danach hatten sie die Bibliothek auf der anderen Seite verlassen, ohne zu ahnen, dass Kleine Lady das ganze Gespräch mitangehört hatte.  
  
"Ich will nicht, dass meine Eltern alt werden und sterben", sagte Kleine Lady leise zu sich selbst. Allein der Gedanke erschien ihr grauenvoll. "Aber ich will nicht länger nur das Anhängsel meiner Eltern sein, ich muss einen Platz finden, wo ich gebraucht werde... aber wo?"  
  
Sie griff in den Schrank und nahm das erstbeste Kleid heraus. Es war blassrosa und entsprach im Schnitt dem ihrer Mutter, nur dass die Schmetterlingsmasche hinten fehlte. Es war sauber, hübsch, sehr weich und ...  
  
"Langweilig." sie hängte es wieder hinein und griff nach einem anderen.  
  
Egal welches Kleid sie auswählte, sie alle waren entweder blassblau, blassrosa oder weiß und ihr Schnitt entsprach entweder den Kleidern ihrer Mutter oder jenen, welche die Mondprinzessin getragen hatte. Dumpf erinnerte sie sich, dass sie als Kind selbst entschieden hatte, so zu werden wie ihre Mutter. Daher hatte sie immer gern diese Art von Kleidern getragen. Doch heute... "Heute will ich mal nicht die Prinzessin sein", sagte sie halblaut und schlug die Schranktüren zu. Bis zu den Gemächern der Senshi waren es nur wenige Schritte und keine von ihnen sperrte jemals die Türe ab. Saturns Zimmerflucht lag der ihren am nächsten und genau dahin wollte sie. Zum Glück war es früher morgen und jeder im Palast schlief noch. Später würde das normale Tagwerk beginnen und keiner würde auch nur ein Wort über ihren Geburtstag verlieren, nicht, ehe die Königin ihr offiziell gratuliert hatte.  
  
In Saturns Schrank hingen jede Menge farbenfroher Kleider, meist in Lila oder Grün. Kleine Lady griff nach einer Hose und einem Pulli, beides in dunkelgrün und war froh, dass Saturn genau ihre Maße hatte. Hotaru hatte bestimmt nichts dagegen, wenn sie die Sachen für heute mal auslieh.  
  
Leider lief sie auf dem Rückweg ihrer Kammerzofe in die Arme. "Prinzessin!", entsetzte sich diese, "wie könnt Ihr nur so rumlaufen? Heute ist doch..", dann schluckte sie und presste rasch die Hand auf den Mund. Kleine Lady unterdrückte ein Kichern. "Was soll heute sein?", fragte sie scheinbar verwundert.  
  
Die Kammerzofe wurde rot, dann blass, ehe sie sich fasste: "Der Tag an dem Ihre erlauchten Großeltern zu Besuch kommen. Was habt Ihr nur mit Euren Haaren getan?"  
  
"Ich dachte, es wäre an der Zeit für eine Veränderung." Sie fuhr sich durch die offen herabfallende Mähne.  
  
"So ein Unsinn? Ihr seht wie eine Landstreicherin aus. Kommt mit, wir müssen Euch frisieren." Sie rief noch eine zweite Zofe zu Hilfe und sie bugsierten die widerstrebende Kleine Lady in ihr Umkleidezimmer zurück. Sie drückten sie auf einen Hocker vor dem Frisierspiegel und begannen ihr Werk. Ergeben schloss Kleine Lady die Augen. Endlich, es schien eine Ewigkeit vergangen zu sein, traten die Zofen zur Seite. "Jetzt sehr ihr wieder wie eine Prinzessin aus, Hoheit! Schaut euch an!"  
  
Gerade das hatte Kleine Lady vermeiden wollen. Da sie aber wusste, dass die Zofen keinen Schritt weichen würden, ehe sie nicht zumindest einmal in den Spiegel geschaut hatte, hob sie den Kopf und öffnete die Augen. Natürlich bereute sie es sofort. Aus dem Spiegel blickte ihr eine junge Frau entgegen, deren rosa Haare zu zwei großen Haarknoten gebunden war, von denen lange Strähnen bis weit zu den Knien herab fielen. Rotbraune Augen sahen sie aus einem fein geschnittenen, blassen Gesicht an. Kleine Lady sah in das Gesicht ihres schlimmsten Alptraums: Black Lady. "Es sieht gut aus", sagte sie rau mit angespannter Stimme. Wenigstens hatte Black Lady niemals Pullover und Hose getragen.  
  
"Ihr solltet euch auch angemessen kleiden für euren...", sagte die zweite Zofe, aber die erste puffte ihr in die Rippen und sie verschluckte den Rest.  
  
"Soviel ich weiß, kommen meine Großeltern erst heute Nachmittag", sagte Kleine Lady, dankbar, den Blick vom Spiegel abwenden zu dürfen. "Bis dahin werde ich ein wenig in den Garten gehen." Sie erhob sich und ehe die Zofen etwas unternehmen konnten, war sie schon hinausgeschlüpft und rannte den Gang hinunter. Es juckte ihr in den Fingern, die Haarknoten zu öffnen. "Irgendwann schneide ich mir die Haar ganz kurz und trage grüne Kontaktlinsen", nahm sie sich laut vor. Draußen im Park herrschte friedliche Stille. Von hier oben konnte sie durch die Wände des Kristallkomplexes hinunter auf die Stadt blicken. "Wenn ich nicht die Prinzessin wäre, könnte ich mich dort unten amüsieren, wie ich es mit Usagi getan habe", sinnierte sie halblaut und nicht zum letzten Mal verspürte sie Sehnsucht nach jener Zeit. Wann hatte es begonnen? Wann hatte sie zum ersten Mal bemerkt, dass sie begann, sich in eine Kopie von Black Lady zu verwandeln? Vor einem Jahr? Vor einem Monat? Es schien ihr eine Ewigkeit her zu sein. "Vielleicht ist das der wahre Grund, warum mich meine Mutter nicht bei sich haben will und die Senshi sich nicht mehr mit mir abgeben, ich erinnere sie an das Monster namens Black Lady." Sie hockte sich auf einen großen Stein und wartete auf die Tränen, aber ihre Augen blieben trocken. Es war nun mal nicht zu ändern, auch mit kurzen Haaren und grünen Augen nicht. Saturn hatte Glück. Mistress 9 war eine völlig andere Person gewesen und Hotaru sah ihr auch als fast Erwachsene nicht ähnlich.  
  
"Aber nur weil ich mein Gesicht nicht ändern kann, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich dauernd mit diesen blöden Haarknoten herumlaufen muss." Entschlossen zog sie die Nadeln aus den Knoten und sogleich flossen ihre Haare locker bis auf den Boden herab. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und genoss das Gefühl. Irgendwo hatte sie doch noch.... Sie langte in die Hosentasche und zog ein hellgrünes Band heraus. Es war ihr gelungen, das rasch noch einzustecken, ehe die Zofen sie in die Mangel genommen hatten. Zwar hatte sie keine Bürste zur Hand, aber dennoch gelang ihr ein recht passabler langer Zopf, den sie mit dem grünen Band zusammenband. "Besser geht es eben nicht. Oma und Opa sind bestimmt nicht so pingelig", sagte sie und stand auf. Da fiel ihr Blick auf einen halb versunkenen Stein, der nur wenige Schritte entfernt aus dem hohen Gras ragte. Er hatte eine seltsam regelmäßige Form, so als wäre er nicht einfach nur ein Stein... Neugier war schon immer eine ihre vorherrschenden Eigenschaften gewesen. Sie schob das Gras beiseite und schluckte. Ein Grabstein - daran gab es nichts zu rütteln. Aber wessen Grab lag hier im königlichen Garten? Ihre Mutter hatte nie ein Wort davon erwähnt. Instinktiv erriet sie, dass es viel älter war als Kristalltokio, dass es schon hier gewesen sein musste, als ihre Mutter Kristalltokio erschaffen hatte. Wahrscheinlich wusste sie nichts davon und auch sonst niemand. Der Gedanke war aufregend und eilends machte sie sich daran, den Stein zu säubern. Was sie darauf las, ließ sie erstarren:  
  
"Hier ruht Helios aus Elysion, dem Reich der Träume. Er wurde am dritten April, im Jahre **** getötet. Möge seine Seele Frieden finden." "Helios", flüsterte Kleine Lady und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. "Mein Pegasus, nicht du!"  
  
Sie hatte ihn nie vergessen, ihren Freund, ihr weißes, geflügeltes Traumpferd, ihren Retter. Wie lange war es jetzt her, zehn Jahre etwa, als er über ihr dahin geflogen war, zurück nach Elysion. Mit brennenden Augen blickte sie auf ihre Hände und erinnerte sich an den Kuss, den er auf ihre Hand gedrückt hatte. Zu schade, dass sie sich nicht mehr an jenen Kuss erinnern konnte, mit dem er sie damals in Nehelenias Zelt geweckt hatte. Ihr erster, richtiger Kuss .... In Gedanken ging sie alle jungen Männer durch, die sie kannte. Die meisten waren Bedienstete im Palast, andere kamen aus einflussreichen Familien.... ja, sie war eine gute Partie, so hatte sie die Zofen flüstern gehört, aber vor den gestrengen Augen der Senshi und ihrer Eltern fanden die wenigsten Gnade. Ehrlich gesagt, fühlte sie sich auch zu keinem hingezogen, einige waren recht nett, aber nie hatte einer so ihr Herz berührt, wie damals Helios... Vielleicht hatte sie im Geheimen immer gehofft, ihn mal wieder zu treffen, und nun konnte sie lesen, dass er nur fünf Jahre nach ihrem Abschied gestorben war. Was war passiert? Wer hatte ihren Pegasus getötet oder war es ein Unfall gewesen? Silbern rannen die Tränen über ihre Wangen und tropfen unbeachtet ins Gras. Es musste doch irgendwelche Aufzeichnungen geben, Berichte darüber, wie ihr Pegasus gestorben war.... Sie stand auf und rannte mit wehendem Zopf in den Palast zurück. Sie hörte nicht die entsetzten Rufe ihrer Zofen, sie sah nicht die verblüfften Blicke der Diener. Das Archiv des Kristallpalastes war riesig, aber zum Glück musste sie sich nicht durch die abertausenden Bücher lesen, alle Daten waren im großen Zentralcomputer gespeichert und mit ihm konnte sie fast so gut wie Sailormerkur oder König Endymion umgehen. Kleine Ladys schlanke Finger huschten über die Tasten. Eylsion .... ja, die Geschichte über die Vergangenheit kannte sie bereits, Helios... das Bild zeigte ihn genauso wie sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Seine Aufgaben, seine Kräfte, der goldene Kristall ... aber keine Nachricht über seinen Tod. Vielleicht war der Grabstein gefälscht? Sie fragte den Computer, wo Helios derzeit anzutreffen wäre. Die Antwort war bitter: "Unbekannt". Man konnte ihn nicht treffen, ihm keine Nachricht schicken, denn es sah fast so aus, als wäre er eine Figur aus der Vergangenheit, die unbemerkt verschwunden war und um die sich niemand mehr kümmerte. "Niemand außer mir", sagte Kleine Lady heiser.  
  
Mittlerweile hatten die Zofen sie aufgestöbert. "Was habt Ihr schon wieder mit Euren Haaren gemacht, Prinzessin", jammerte die ältere. "Jetzt müssen wir Euch neu frisieren!"  
  
Kleine Lady wischte sich die Tränen vom Gesicht, ehe sie sich zu den Zofen umdrehte. "Lasst mich einfach in Ruhe!" Sie beendete das Programm und schlüpfte an ihnen vorbei aus dem Archiv, zurück in ihr Zimmer. Hier schloss sie erst einmal die Türe und verriegelte sie, ehe sie sich aufs Bett fallen ließ und in die Kissen schluchzte.Draußen versammelte sich die verstörte Dienerschaft und Kleine Lady hörte sie munkeln, sie vermuteten, dass sie aufgrund der Abwesenheit ihrer Mutter verstört war. "Sollen sie das ruhig glauben", murmelte sie und suchte in ihrem Nachtkästchen nach einem Taschentuch. Dabei stießen ihre Finger an eine kleine Schatulle, deren Existenz sie beinahe vergessen hatte. Halbblind vor Tränen putzte sie sich erst einmal die Nase, dann zog sie die goldene Schatulle hervor, blies den Staub fort und klappte sie auf. Twinkle Yell, die Glocke mit dem herzförmigen Griff lag auf blauem Samt darin, daneben glänzten ihre Verwandlungsbrosche und der kleine Zeitschlüssel, den sie früher immer um den Hals getragen hatte. Nach ihrer Rückkehr hatte sie alles hier drin verstaut, da sie im Kristallpalast keine Verwendung dafür hatte.  
  
Sie hob die glänzende Glocke heraus und hielt sie hoch wie sie es damals als Chibimoon immer getan hatte. Doch sie fand nicht den Mut, sie zu läuten. Zu groß war die Angst, dass die Glocke stumm bleiben würde. Die Brosche passte überhaupt nicht zum Grün des Pullovers, trotzdem steckte sie das Schmückstück an, zur Erinnerung an alte Tage. Dann zog der kleine Schlüssel ihre Blicke auf sich. Pluto hatte ihn nie zurück verlangt .... Ob er noch funktionierte? Sie nahm ihn und erinnerte sich an die Worte, die sie dazu sprechen musste. Die Zeit war niemals starr, sie konnte verändert werden. Ihr kam ein ungeheuerlicher Gedanke.  
  
Fünf Jahre, Usagi musste mittlerweile einundzwanzig sein. Wahrscheinlich war sie schon mit Mamoru verheiratet und der kalte Schlaf stand kurz bevor. Aber soviel sie aus den Geschichtsbüchern wusste, fand dieses Ereignis im Winter statt, also lange nach Helios Tod. Wenn sie nur etwa so weit zurück ging, dass sie ein paar Tage vor seinem Tod ankam, dann hatte sie wohl Zeit genug, ihn zu retten und sicher nach Kristalltokyo zurückzukehren.  
  
Die Idee gefiel ihr immer besser. Sie setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch und begann hastig einige Briefe zu schreiben. Einen an ihre Eltern, einen an ihre Großeltern und den dritten an Hotaru. Zwei der Briefe legte sie auf ihr Bett neben die geöffnete Schatulle. Ihre Eltern wussten, was darin gelegen hatte und würden sich ihren Reim drauf machen. Mit Hotarus Brief in der Hand huschte sie über den Flur ins Zimmer der Sailorkriegerin. "Ich werde noch mehr deiner Sachen brauchen, Hotaru. Bitte sei mir nicht böse", murmelte sie und lehnte den Brief an Hotarus Kopfkissen. Dann nahm sie sich noch eine Hose und einen Pullover aus dem Schrank, beides trug Hotaru relativ selten, da die schwarze Farbe trotz der blauen Muster sie an ihre dunkle Zeit erinnerte. Wieder in ihrem eigenen Zimmer stopfte sie die Kleider und Wäsche in den größten Rucksack, den sie finden konnte. Geld war kein Problem, da sie Luna P mitnehmen würde, die sie mit durch ihre Magie mit den nötigen Yen versorgen würde. Etwas Wäsche, Waschzeug und zuletzt doch eines der knitterfreien weißen Kleider (man kann nie wissen...), mehr brauchte sie nicht. Inzwischen war es fast Mittag, aber Kleine Lady wollte nicht warten, bis jemand mit einem Tablet vor ihrer Zimmertüre auftauchte. Da alle mehr oder weniger beschäftigt waren, flocht sie rasch ihren Zopf noch einmal frisch und schlich sich dann hinaus in den Garten zu Helios Grab. Luna P schwebte gehorsam hinter ihr her. "Den Krach werden sie bestimmt hören", seuftze sie, "aber dann wird es zu spät sein, mich aufzuhalten. Hoffentlich schafft es der Strahl durch die Kirstallwände." Ein hastiger Blick ringsum zeigte ihr, dass sie allein und unbeobachtet war. Sie holte tief Luft, schulterten den Rucksack und klemmte sich Luna P unter den freien Arm. Als nächstes hob sie den kleinen Schlüssel in die Luft und rief: "Wächter der Zeit, ich rufe dich bei deinem Namen! Vater der Zeit, Chronos, leite mich und führe mich auf dem Weg des Lichts! Zurück in die Vergangenheit!" Dabei konzentrierte sie sich auf das Datum, so wie Pluto es sie gelehrt hatte. "Bitte, bitte..." dachte sie und es funktionierte tatsächlich. Der breite rosa leuchtende Strahl erschien und sie fühlte, wie sie leich wurde und hinauf schwebte. Unbehelligt durchdrang der Strahl die Kristallwände und ehe sie sich versah, stand sie vor dem Zeittor. Wie erwartet war Pluto nirgendwo zu sehen. Sie war ja mit den äußeren Senshi unterwegs, um wieder einmal die Grenzen des Sonnensystems nach möglichen Eindringlingen abzusuchen. Als sich Kleine Lady dem Tor näherte und dabei den Schlüssel nach vorn ausstreckte, schwangen die schweren Torflügel lautlos auf. Vor ihr lag der in Nebel gehüllte Korridor der Zeit. Zur gleichen Zeit dort, wo einst Elysion gewesen war...  
  
In einem grau und schwarz erstarrten Wald suchten drei verängstigte Irrlichter in einem hohlen Baumstamm Schutz.  
  
*Wird er uns hier finden?* sandte das blaue Licht, das einmal Fischauge gewesen war, seine Gedankenfrage aus.  
  
*Wenn er das tut, sind wir geliefert*, kam es vom gelben Licht, einstmals Tigerauge, zurück.  
  
*Vielleicht wäre es klüger den Wald zu verlassen*, meinte das rosa Licht, welches damals Falkenauge geheißen hatte.  
  
*Wir können nirgendwo hin*, Fischauge blinkte depremiert. *Wenn Pegasus noch hier wäre, würde er uns beschüzten. Er hat uns verwandelt und ohne seine Magie, von der es hier immer noch einen Rest gibt, werden wir wieder zu Tieren. Wollt ihr das?*  
  
*Natürlich nicht!*, flackerte Falkenauge, *andererseits bin ich lieber ein lebendes Tier als ein totes Irrlicht.*  
  
*Du has leicht reden!*, Tigerauge funkelte verärgert, *wir beide können als Tiere vielleicht überleben, aber hast du irgendwo einen Bach gesehen, indem es noch lebende Fische gibt? Hier ist alles tot!*  
  
*Reg dich nicht auf!*, seufzte die Gedankenstimme Fischauges. *Warum geht ihr beide nicht einfach ohne mich?*  
  
*Haben wir das nicht schon hundertmal durchgekaut?*, jetzt klang Falkenauge wütend, *wir gehören zusammen, wir sind ein Team und keiner lässt den anderen im Stich.*  
  
*Psst!* zischte Tigerauge. *Hört ihr das?*  
  
Sie lauschten angestrengt. Draußen im toten Wald raschelte und knackste es im dürren Laub, das den Boden bedeckte und die verrotteten Äste brachen unter schweren Tritten. Ein Schnauben und Grollen war zu hören, und es klang, als wältzte sich ein riesiger Körper auf dem Bauch durch das verdorrte Unterholz.  
  
*Gleich hat er uns!*, bebte Fischauge.  
  
*Keiner rührt sich!* kommandierte Falkenauge. Die drei Irrlichter wurden blass und blasser, beinahe unsichtbar vor lauter Anstrengung, ja nicht aufzufallen. Bewegungslos harrten sie ihrem Schicksal, das immer näher und näher kam.... 


	2. Begegnungen

Teil 2  
  
Begegnungen  
  
"Ich habe es satt", das Mädchen mit den offenen grünen Haaren warf den Putzlappen in die Ecke. "Wir scheuern und scheuern und es wird doch nie wie neu aussehen."  
  
"Da hast du recht!" Ihre Freundin warf den dunkelroten Zopf nach hinten. "Aber was sollen wir sonst tun? Es verdrecken lassen?"  
  
"Wessen Idee war es eigentlich, dass wir auf diesem Rummelplatz um Arbeit bitten?", mischte sich ein anderes Mädchen mit pinken Haaren ein, die sie seit neuestem kurz geschnitten trug.  
  
"Ich glaube deiner", kam es aus der hinteren Ecke, wo ein viertes Mädchen mit einem blauen Pferdeschwanz dabei war, einem Karussellpferd den Bauch zu scheuern.  
  
"Am liebsten würde ich den ganzen Kram einfach liegen und stehen lassen und mich auf die Suche nach einem Zirkus machen", seufzte die Grünhaarige.  
  
"Du sprichst mir aus der Seele, JunJun. Aber erinnere dich, dass wir es schon bei drei Zirkussen versucht haben. Wir sind einfach zu alt, um die Leute mit unseren Tricks zu verblüffen."  
  
"Also daran lag es nicht, VesVes!", protestierte JunJun. "Wir haben nur seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr trainiert und sind komplett aus der Übung. Nicht wahr, SeleSele?"  
  
Das Mädchen mit den rosa Haaren tauchte ihre Lappen in den Eimer mit dem Seifenwasser. "Wundert euch das etwa?", sagte sie und rieb dem Elefanten energisch über die Ohren. "Im Waisenhaus gab es ja nicht mal eine anständige Turnhalle. Manchmal frage ich mich, was passiert wäre, wenn wir nicht versucht hätten, uns auf eigene Faust durchzuschlagen."  
  
"Ganz einfach", klang es von hinten, wo das blauhaarige Mädchen nun den Drachen mit der Bürste bearbeitete, "die Polizei hätte uns nicht aufgegriffen und in das Waisenhaus gesteckt."  
  
"Du hättest ihnen ja nicht unbedingt erzählen müssen, dass wir von einer anderen Welt kommen, die zwei Monde hat, PallaPalla. Es hat nicht viel gefehlt und sie hätten uns in ein Irrenhaus gesteckt."  
  
"Ich finde immer noch, wir hätten uns auf die Suche nach Sailormoon machen sollen", sagte JunJun. "Die hätte uns bestimmt geholfen."  
  
"Falls du es vergessen hast", erwiderte VesVes und hob JunJuns Putzlappen auf, "war da diese Galaxia und der ganze Rummel, den sie veranstaltet hat. Wir können froh sein, dass sie mit der fertig geworden ist. Wir wären ihr nur ein Klotz am Bein gewesen."  
  
"Ich vermisse meinen Ball", kam es von hinten.  
  
" PallaPalla, bitte nicht schon wieder diese Leier!", zischte VesVes. "Wir haben es schon hundert mal gehört. Wir alle vermissen manchmal die Zauberkräfte, die wir gehabt haben. Aber das ist nun schon mehr als fünf Jahre her. Jetzt sind wir nach der Rechnung der Menschen hier achtzehn Jahre alt und müssen ohne Zauberei zurechtkommen. Und jetzt scheuert endlich weiter, sonst gibt es ein Donnerwetter, wenn das Nilpferd auftaucht."  
  
Die vier Mädchen legten sich schweigend ins Zeug. Das Karussell hatte schon bessere Tage gesehen, genauso wie das kleine Zirkuszelt in der Mitte des Rummelplatzes und das Riesenrad. Dennoch lag hier fast so etwas wie Zirkusatmosphäre in der Luft und nach ihrer Arbeit durften die Mädchen meist im Zelt an den Seilen und Trapezen üben. Zwar waren sie immer noch weit von ihrer früheren Form entfernt, aber so ließ sich das Gefühl der Nutzlosigkeit, der Zukunftslosigkeit wenigstens ertragen.  
  
Sie waren gerade fertig und wollten ihr Schmutzwasser ausleeren, da deutete VesVes auf eine Bank ganz in der Nähe des Karussells. "Seht doch, da drüben sitzt jemand, der sich anscheinend noch mieser fühlt wie wir."  
  
Ein Mädchen, das in ihrem Alter zu sein schien hockte mit dem Rücken zu ihnen auf der Bank. Eine schwarze Kugel lag neben ihr, ihre Schultern bebten und ihr rosa Zopf, viel heller als SeleSeles Haare, zuckte hin und her. Sie weinte.  
  
"Seltsam. Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, ich müsste sie kennen", sagte VesVes.  
  
"Ich auch, trotzdem fällt mir kein Name ein, der zu solchen Haaren passt, und euch?", fragte JunJun.  
  
PallaPalla und SeleSele schüttelten die Köpfe. PallaPalla gab sich als erste einen Ruck und ging zu dem weinenden Mädchen hinüber.  
  
"Der Rummelplatz hat leider geschlossen", sagte sie, "können wir dir sonst helfen?"  
  
Das Mädchen mit den rosa Haaren hob den Kopf. Ihre rotbraunen Augen trafen die strahlend blauen von PallaPalla. Es schüttelte den Kopf. "Danke", schnüffelte sie, "aber mir kann niemand helfen", sie sah PallaPalla genauer an. "Kennen wir uns von irgendwo her?"  
  
"Das gleiche Gefühl hatte ich auch", sagte PallaPalla. "Wie heißt du?"  
  
"Man nennt mich Kleine Lady", sagte das Mädchen, "und dich?"  
  
Vor einiger Zeit hatten die vier beschlossen, ihre alten Namen nur noch untereinander zu benützen und sich für den Alltag gewöhnlichere zuzulegen, bei denen die Menschen nicht immer den Kopf schüttelten.  
  
"Ich bin Palia", sagte PallaPalla. Sie winkte die anderen herbei und stellte sie auch mit den neuen Namen vor. "Das sind Vesna, Selei und Juna."  
  
"Es ist wirklich komisch, aber ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass wir uns kennen", sagte JunJun. "Wohnst du hier in der Nähe?"  
  
"Nein, ich wohne sehr, sehr weit entfernt. Das ist erst mein dritter Besuch in Tokio. Das letzte mal war ich vor zehn Jahren hier."  
  
Die vier wechselten lange Blicke und schüttelten die Köpfe. Vor zehn Jahren waren sie noch auf ihrem Heimatplaneten gewesen.  
  
"Dann siehst du vielleicht nur jemandem ähnlich, den wir mal gekannt haben", sagte VesVes. "Warum bist du denn so traurig?"  
  
Kleine Lady versuchte ein zittriges Lächeln. "Es ist nichts..."  
  
"Na komm", VesVes ließ sich neben ihr auf die Bank plumpsen. "Kein Mädchen weint wegen nichts."  
  
"Hast du Ärger zuhause?", fragte PallaPalla.  
  
Kleine Lady verneinte, aber den vier Mädchen entging der Schatten nicht, der beim Wort "zuhause" über ihr Gesicht huschte.  
  
"Wenigstens hat sie ein zuhause", sagte PallaPalla laut. "Wir dagegen verschimmeln auf diesem Rummelplatz."  
  
Als Kleine Lady sie erstaunt ansah, zuckte PallaPalla mit den Achseln. "Siehst du die zwei Wohnwägen dahinten? Dort schlafen wir."  
  
"Wenn es euch hier nicht gefällt", sagte Kleine Lady, dankbar, von ihren düsteren Gedanken abgelenkt zu werden, "warum sucht ihr euch nicht etwas anderes?"  
  
"Wohin sollen wir gehen?", fragte JunJun. "Wir waren früher mal Artisten bei einem großen Zirkus, aber das ist lange her."  
  
Kleine Lady schluckte. Konnte es sein, dass diese vier .... "Artisten? Was habt ihr für Nummern aufgeführt?"  
  
"Also ich war große Klasse mit dem Ball", sagte PallaPalla und ein sehnsüchtiger Glanz trat in ihre Augen.  
  
"Mich und Selei konnte am Trapez niemand schlagen", sagte SeleSele und seufzte.  
  
"Tja und bei meinen Tiernummern blieb den Zuschauern immer die Spucke weg", fügte VesVes verträumt hinzu.  
  
Ein kleiner Hund kam heran gelaufen. VesVes zauberte einen Leckerbissen hervor und im Nu vollführte der Hund ein paar unglaubliche Kunststücke.  
  
"Offenbar hast du noch nicht alles verlernt", sagte Kleine Lady und streichelte den braungefleckten Mischling.  
  
"Na ja", VesVes kratzte sich am Kopf, "für die Tiger und Löwen reicht es noch nicht."  
  
Angespornt durch VesVes Beispiel rannte PallaPalla zu dem schäbigen, kleinen Zirkuszelt, das den Mittelpunkt des Rummelplatzes darstellte. Hier hatten meist nur Clowns ihre Vorstellung, dennoch gab es für die wenigen Tiernummern hinter der Manege einiges an Zubehör. Dazu gehörte auch ein großer, blauer Ball, den sonst die Elefanten zum Gaudium der Zuschauer über den Sand rollten. Die anderen waren ihr gefolgt und sahen zu, wie sie ihre Schuhe abstreifte und mit einem eleganten Sprung auf dem Ball landete. Mit kleinen Schritten lenkte sie ihn voran in die Manege, vor und zurück, im Kreis und auf der Stelle.  
  
"Das kannst du toll!", rief Kleine Lady. PallaPalla sprang herunter. "Früher konnte ich auch noch Saltos schlagen und im Handstand auf dem Ball balancieren", sagte das blauhaarige Mädchen.  
  
Nun wollten auch JunJun und SeleSele ihr Können auffrischen. Die beiden Trapeze waren zwar schon etwas verstaubt, aber die Seile hielten noch etwas aus. Die beiden Mädchen kletterten an einem Seil nach oben und schaukelten hin und her, schließlich riskierte SeleSele einen einfachen Salto, bei dem JunJun sie auffing. Die anderen klatschten Beifall, als die beiden nach gelungenem Test wieder herunter kletterten.  
  
"Früher wären da mindestens noch zwei Überschläge mehr drin gewesen", keuchte SeleSele. JunJun nickte.  
  
"Es hat Spaß gemacht", sagte JunJun, "trotzdem habe ich das komische Gefühlt, dass es dennoch nicht das ist, was ich eigentlich tun möchte."  
  
"Wie meinst du das?", fragte Kleine Lady.  
  
"Nun ja, wir vier haben vom Zirkus geträumt, von Vorstellungen und Kunststücken. Aber der Gedanke, vor einer riesigen Menge in einem Glizterkostüm vor Publikum herumzuturnen, ist auf einmal nicht mehr so verlockend. Vielleicht haben wir mehr verloren, als nur unsere frühere Topform."  
  
Die vier sahen sich betreten an. "Mir ist es ähnlich gegangen", sagte VesVes. "Komisch, das Zelt lag ja die ganze Zeit vor unserer Nase. Trotzdem haben wir zwar für uns allein trainiert, es jedoch bisher vermieden, Kunststücke vor Publikum auszuprobieren. Fast, als hätten wir geahnt, dass hier nicht mehr unsere Zukunft haben."  
  
"Aber wenigstens konnten wir dich etwas aufheitern", sagte SeleSele zu Kleine Lady.  
  
Schlagartig fiel dieser wieder ein, warum sie eigentlich hierher gekommen war, und der Kummer kam wieder in ihr hoch.  
  
In diesem Moment gab es draußen einen großen Tumult. Schreie waren zu hören und ein dumpfes Grollen bei dem sich ihnen die Nackenhaare sträubten. Die fünf Mädchen eilten hinaus und blieben erschrocken stehen.  
  
"Was ist denn das?", rief PallaPalla verstört.  
  
Mitten in der Luft über dem Karussell war ein schwarzer Fleck erschienen, er glänzte feucht wie vergossene Tusche, kreuz und quer darin verliefen roten Stränge wie Adern, in denen unheilvolle Energie pulsierte. Aus diesem ekelhaften Fleck heraus erstreckten sich lange, dünne Fangarme, welche sich um die wenigen frühen Besucher des Rummelplatzes schlangen.  
  
"Sie werden ja blass wie Gespenster!", schrie VesVes erschrocken. Tatsächlich verloren die Opfer der Tentakeln ihre Farben und verblassten zu Gestalten wie aus uralten Filmen. Zudem wurden sie zunehmend durchscheinender und es war abzusehen, dass sie sich bald völlig auflösen wurden.  
  
Auch Kleine Lady war kreidebleich im Gesicht. Sie griff in ihre Tasche und packte ihre Brosche. Doch sie zögerte. Pegasus würde ihr nicht zu Hilfe kommen, das wusste sie. Daher hatte sie ja auch geweint, ehe die vier Mädchen sie fanden. Ihr war wieder eingefallen, was damals passiert war, als sie plötzlich den Körper eines Teenagers gehabt hatte. Sie war nicht mehr die süße, kleine Chibi Usa, sie war nicht mehr "sein kleines Mädchen". Er steckte nicht länger in ihrem Traum, daher war es sinnlos, ihn zu rufen und was konnte sie schon ohne seinen Beistand ausrichten? Ja, das Herz auf dem Glockengriff konnte ein paar kleine Energieherzen aussenden, aber gegen dieses Monster war der Kinderkram nutzlos. Ein Seitenblick zeigte ihr, dass auch die vier Mädchen sich mit hilfloser Verzweiflung ansahen. Offenbar hatten sie in all dem Schrecken schon vergessen.  
  
PallaPalla, VesVes, CereCere und JunJun wünschten sich ihre Bälle herbei. Ihre Kräfte und Fähigkeiten waren bis auf die Akrobatik und ein paar simple Tricks verloren gegangen und mit einer Ananas war dieses Unding hier nicht zu besiegen.  
  
Plötzlich hörte Kleine Lady ein Weinen und drehte sich um. Ein kleines Mädchen, etwa acht Jahre alt mit zwei schwarzen Zöpfen kauerte neben dem Zelteingang. Es zitterte am ganzen Körper und zwischen den haltlosen Schluchzern war immer wieder das gleiche Wort zu verstehen: "Mama!" Kleine Lady sah zu den Opfern hinüber und nur wenige Schritte vor dem Karussell, lag eine junge Frau bewusstlos auf dem Boden, um ihre Beine hatte sich eine der widerlichen Tentakeln gewickelt.. Sie hatte schon fast ihre ganze Farbe verloren doch ihre langen, schwarzen Haare glänzten noch und sie hatten beide Arme flehentlich in Richtung ihres Kindes gestreckt.  
  
Kleine Lady war, als packte eine eiskalte Hand ihr Herz. Sie sah sich wieder in Kristalltokyo, während des Angriffes des Schwarzen Mondes, sah wieder wie ihre Mutter um ein Haar getötet wurde und Tränen des Mitgefühls sammelten sich in ihren Augen. Die vier Mädchen hatten das Kind noch nicht bemerkt. Kleine Lady schluckte schwer, und schlich sich unbemerkt in das Zelt zurück. Die Hand hatte sie in die Tasche mit der Brosche gesteckt. Der sonst kühle, rosa Kristall darin erwärmte sich und sie fühlte unter ihren Fingern so etwas wie ein aufforderndes Pulsieren, so als wollte er sie dazu bringen, die Brosche zu benutzen. Das Zelt war dunkel und Menschenleer. "Ich kann nicht in dem rosa Kostüm auftreten, das ich als Chibimoon getragen haben, die vier, wenn sie es wirklich sind, würden mich gleich erkennen. Vielleicht taucht ja auch noch Sailormoon auf..., ich brauche ein Kostüm, das völlig anders ist als mein früheres." Die Brosche pulsierte noch immer, so als hätte sie genau verstanden, worum es ging. "Also gut", flüsterte Kleine Lady und zog die Brosche hervor.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Das kannst du nicht tun!", sagte Shingo eindringlich zu Neo Königin Serenity. "Dein Volk erwartet dich, jeder Tag ist genau geplant, du kannst jetzt nicht einfach nach Kristalltokio zurück kehren, nur weil du ein ungutes Gefühl hast."  
  
"Es ist mehr als nur ein Gefühl", sagte Serenity und schlang ihre Finger ineinander. "Ich bin mir absolut sicher, dass meiner Kleinen etwas zugestoßen ist. Wenn wir wenigstens Verbindung bekommen könnten..."  
  
"Das beunruhigt mich auch", sagte Shingo, "aber dafür kann es viele Gründe geben. Ein Stromausfall, eine andere technische Panne, eine Störung des Magnetfeldes,...."  
  
"Oder aber eine Störung im Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum", sagte eine ruhige Stimme vom Eingang her.  
  
Königin Serenitys Kopf ruckte herum. "Pluto!" Sie wurde noch etwas blasser. Dass eine der Äußeren Kriegerinnen ihren Posten verließ bedeutete nichts Gutes.  
  
"Meine Königin!" Pluto beugte ein Knie und senkte den Kopf, wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie Serenity als Königin und nicht als gute Freundin gegenüber trat. Serenitys Augen wurde dunkel vor Sorge.  
  
"Erhebe dich, Wächterin der Zeit und berichte", forderte die Königin sie so gefasst wie möglich auf.  
  
"Kleine Lady hat das Zeittor durchschritten, meine Königin. Ich folgte ihrer Spur und sie führt in das vergangene Tokyo."  
  
Serenity schluckte. "Ich wusste, es war ein Fehler sie allein zu lassen", sagte sie mit einem vorwurfsvollen Seitenblick auf ihren Bruder. "Jetzt ist sie aus Einsamkeit davon gelaufen." Sie biss sich auf die Lippen. "Aber ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass ich ihr damals noch einmal begegnet bin...."  
  
"Sie ist auch nicht in jene Zeit zurückgekehrt, wo sie als Kind so glücklich war, sondern genau fünf Jahre später. Damals wart ihr und der König doch auf Hochzeitsreise in Europa und auch wir Sailorkrieger hatten alle Japan verlassen, um uns in Amerika und Europa weiter zu bilden. Es gab keine Anzeichen für neue Gefahren... Doch nun sieht es so aus, als sei eine unbekannte Macht dabei, diesen Teil der Vergangenheit zu verändern. Es ist nicht wegen der Rückkehr der Kleinen Lady, in der Zeit, in die sie sich begeben hat gehen unheimliche Dinge vor, deren Quelle weder Sailorsaturn noch Sailorneptun derzeit bestimmen können."  
  
"Kann es sein, dass die Prinzessin deshalb in die Vergangenheit gereist ist?", fragte eine tiefe, besorgte Stimme vom Eingang her. Der König hatte den letzten Teil des Gespräches noch gehört und eilte nun an die Seite seiner Königin. Gern hätte sich Serenity von ihm trösten lassen, aber sie wusste, dass es nun wichtige Entscheidungen zu fällen galt.  
  
"Das glaube ich weniger", sagte Pluto. In ihrem Blick lagen sowohl Sorge als auch Entschlossenheit und tiefer Respekt vor dem König. "Die Störung trat erst vor wenigen Minuten auf. Die Inneren Senshi bereiten sich darauf vor, nach Kristalltokio zu teleportieren, um mehr herauszufinden."  
  
"Da will ich...", sagte Serenity, aber Endymion schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir haben hier Verpflichtungen, die wir nicht einfach links liegen lassen können", sagte er und man sah ihm an, wie schwer ihm dieser Satz fiel. "Ich und die Königin bleiben hier, damit sich das Volk sicher fühlt und keine dummen Gerüchte aufkommen, die dem Ansehen der Prinzessin schaden." Er sah tief in die leuchtend blauen Augen seiner Königin, das Vertrauen und die absolute Liebe darin ließen ihn innerlich erbeben, und er betete stumm, dass er die richtige Entscheidung traf.  
  
"Luna und Artemis sollen die Inneren Senshi begleiten", sagte Serenity schweren Herzens. "Was haben die äußeren Senshi vor?"  
  
"Wir verstärken den Schutz rund um die Zeittore und die Grenzen des Sonnensystems. Wenn die Quelle des Übels, was auch immer dahinter steckt, hier eindringen will, muss er oder sie es zuerst mit uns aufnehmen."  
  
Pluto erhob sich und in ihren Augen glomm ein düsteres Feuer, das Serenity frösteln machte. Seit jeher hatte sich die Wächterin der Zeit eng mit Kleine Lady verbunden gefühlt und ihr wie auch Saturn hatte es immer leid getan, dass sie ihr nicht öfters in Kristalltokio Gesellschaft leisten konnten. Wer sich an der Prinzessin des Silbermillenniums vergriff, würde es bitter bereuen.  
  
"Wer wird nach der Prinzessin suchen?", fragte Shingo nach einer beklemmenden Pause.  
  
"Niemand!", sagte Pluto mit einer Endgültigkeit, die alle sprachlos machte. "Jeder Zeitsprung könnte die Störung des Kontinuums verstärken und vielleicht bricht der ganze Korridor zusammen. Dann kann auch die Kleine Lady niemals wieder hierher zurück..."  
  
Ende des zweiten Teiles 


	3. Enthüllungen

Teil 3  
  
Enthüllungen  
  
Immer noch kauerten die drei winzigen Lichtkugeln in ihrem Versteck und wagten kaum auch nur ein bisschen zu flackern oder zu knistern. Das unbeschreibliche Grauen war noch immer in der Nähe. Sie konnten hören wie es schnaufte und der Boden unter seinen Schritten erbebte. *Ewig können wir uns in diesem Baum verkriechen*, sandte Tigerauge aus. *Ich habe eine Idee, wo wir vielleicht sicherer sind als hier.*  
  
*Und das wäre?* fragte Fischauge mit einem skeptischen blauen Flackern.  
  
*Im Tempel des Goldenen Kristalls*, gab Tigerauge zurück und sein gelbes Licht versprühte optimistische Funken.  
  
*Der liegt doch in Trümmern, seit Helios verschwand*, gab Falkenauge zu bedenken. Er hielt seinen rosa Lichtschein streng unter Kontrolle.  
  
*Das weiß ich doch*, erwiderte Tigerauge. *Aber ihr müsst zugeben, dass ER immer einen Bogen um die Reste macht. Offenbar mag er den Ort nicht. *  
  
*Keine schlechte Idee*, meinte Fischauge und leuchtete auf einmal heller,* dort wird es auch am meisten positive Restmagie noch geben, auch wenn der Goldene Kristall....* er dachte den Satz nicht zu Ende, aber sein Lichtschein verdunkelte sich.  
  
*Wissen wir doch ..*. sandte ihm Falkenauge sanft zu, *wenn es nicht so wäre, würde Helios noch immer bei uns sein. *  
  
*Glaubt ich*r, fragte Fischauge zaghaft, *dass ER Helios getötet hat?*  
  
Weder Falkenauge noch Tigerauge antworteten, aber ihr Licht wurde blass und blasser.  
  
*Das ist nicht fair*, Fischauge sprühte ein paar zornige Funken, *Helios hat ein besseres Ende verdient.*  
  
*Wir vermuten doch nur, dass er tot ist*, versuchte Falkenauge das blaue Irrlicht zu besänftigen. *Niemand hat gesehen, was wirklich passiert ist. Aber falls es so ist und wir das überstehen, falls durch ein Wunder Hilfe kommt, werden wir dafür sorgen, dass er zumindest einen würdigen Grabstein zum Andenken erhält. Nicht hier, sondern in einem der schönen Parks von Tokio. Das ist ein Versprechen.*  
  
Einige Minuten lang sandte keiner von ihnen eine Gedankenbotschaft. Jeder trauerte still um Helios. Als erster raffte sich Tigerauge zusammen.  
  
*Wir müssen es versuchen, jetzt gleich, ehe ER wieder zurückkommt und uns aufstöbert. Seid ihr bereit?*  
  
Die beiden anderen Irrlichter sandten ihm ihr Einverständnis. *Dann los!*  
  
Gleichzeitig zischten sie als winzige Funken aus dem Baumstamm hervor und flitzten dicht über dem Waldboden dahin, auf die Reste des Tempels zu, der jenseits des toten Kristallwaldes lag. Jeder von ihnen betete still, dass ER sie nicht entdecken möge .... -------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Wir müssen etwas tun!", rief PallaPalla verstört.  
  
"Was denn?", gab JunJun verzweifelt zurück. "Wir haben keine Zauberkräfte mehr. Oder hast du die Macht, das da in eine Ananas zu verwandeln?"  
  
"Wo nur Sailormoon steckt?", rätselte VesVes. "Sie würde mit dem Ding vielleicht fertig werden."  
  
"Soweit wir wissen ist sie doch seit der Sache mit Galaxia nicht mehr gesehen worden. Entweder weil es keine Gefahren wie diese mehr gegeben hat oder...", SeleSele holte tief Luft, "sie hat das Schlussgefecht nicht überstanden und trotzdem Galaxia verjagt. Niemand von uns war dabei und die Sailorkriegerinnen haben ja auch keine Interviews gegeben."  
  
Eine schlanke Gestalt erschien unbemerkt hinter ihnen im Eingang des Zirkuszeltes. Sie nahm kurz Anlauf und setze mit einem eleganten Sprung über die vier Mädchen hinweg.  
  
"Wa....?", konnte PallaPalla nur noch stammeln.  
  
Die schlanke Gestalt landete vor ihnen auf dem Pflaster und machte ein paar entschlossene Schritte auf das tintenschwarzen Riss zu. Dann sprang sie auf das Dach des Karussells. Sie trug ein Kostüm, das entfernt an Sailormoon erinnerte, aber ihr Oberteil war tiefschwarz und ihr Rock wie auch ihr Kragen von einem rußigen Rot, das nur jenen bekannt vorgekommen wäre, die damals Black Lady gegenübergestanden waren. Dazu trug sie schwarze, knöchelhohe Schuhe und ihr langes, offenes rosa Haar flatterte im Wind. Auch ihre Tiara war schwarz bis auf den rostroten Halbmond darin. Ihre braunrote Masche am Rücken lief in langen Bändern aus, die zu den Spitzen hin in Schwarz übergingen. Auf ihrer Brustmasche steckte eine rubinrote Brosche Sternform, an der rechts und links zwei glänzend schwarze Schmetterlingsflügel angebracht waren. Am erstaunlichsten war ihr langer Stab, an dessen Spitze sich zwei schimmernd schwarze Mondsicheln gegeneinander krümmten, sodass ihre unteren Spitzen sich berührten, während ihre oberen Spitzen ineinander liefen und einander durchstießen.  
  
"Wer bist du?", rief VesVes zu der dunklen Kriegerin hinauf. Braunrote Augen, die ihr sonderbar vertraut erschienen, trafen kurz die ihren, ehe die Fremde ihren Blick wieder auf den Riss richtete.  
  
"Ich bin SailorLunarEclipse", sprach die dunkle Gestalt mit weithin hallender Stimme, wobei ihre Worte nicht an VesVes sondern an den Riss gerichtet waren. "Im Namen der ewigen Macht des Mondes befehle ich dir, lass die Menschen frei und verschwinde!"  
  
Der Riss reagierte indem er eine Tentakel auf sie abschoss. Behände wich SailorLunarEclipse aus und sprang mit einem gewagten Salto vom Dach des Karussells. Die Tentakel folgte ihr. LunarEclipse holte mit ihrem Doppelmondstab aus und hieb auf die Tentakel ein. Regenbogenfarbene Funken stoben aus den beiden Monden und die Tentakel zuckte angewidert zurück. Ehe sie noch einmal aufholen konnte, wirbelte SailorLunarEclipse herum und richtete die Halbmonde auf den Riss selbst. "Regenbogen Feuer, zerstöre ihn!" Ein Wirbelsturm aus Funken stob aus den Monden hervor und schoss auf den Riss zu. Die schwarze Masse wurde voll getroffen und bekam weiße Risse, aber dann bäumte sie sich auf und aus den zahllosen roten Adern schossen nadelfeine Energiestrahlen, zu viele um ihnen auszuweichen.  
  
"Ahh!!!", SailorLunarEclipse wurde zurück geworfen und prallte mit dem Rücken gegen die nachgiebige Plane des Zirkuszeltes. Aber ihr Gegner ließ ihr keine Erholungspause. Gleich drei Tentakeln wanden sich um ihre Arme, Beine und um ihre Mitte. Der Doppelmondstab polterte zu Boden.  
  
"Oh Gott, jetzt löst sie sich auch auf!", rief SeleSele. In der Tat, SailorLunarEclipse konnte sich noch so sehr sträuben, die Macht des Risses entzog ihr langsam ihre Farben. Sie wand und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen, Schweiß perlte von ihrer Stirn und in ihren großen Augen mischten sich Angst und Verzweiflung. Durch ihre heftigen Bewegungen wurde ein Gegenstand aus ihrer Tasche zum Zelteingang geschleudert, wo die vier Mädchen standen.  
  
"Das ist doch ....", murmelte JunJun und hob die kleine Glocke mit dem herzförmigen Griff auf.  
  
"Die Glocke mit der die kleine Kriegerin immer Pegasus gerufen hat", sprach VesVes für sie den Satz zu Ende.  
  
"Soll das heißen...?", PallaPalla bekam große Augen.  
  
"Wie kann das sein?", wunderte sich auch SeleSele. "Die Haarfarbe stimmt und auch die Augen, aber das Kostüm.. und müsste sie nicht viel jünger sein als wir?"  
  
"Das Kostüm kann man ändern", meinte JunJun, "irgendwo habe ich gelesen, dass SailorChibimoon aus der Zukunft stammt, deshalb war sie bei dem Rummel um Galaxia auch nicht mehr dabei."  
  
"Also ist sie als Erwachsene nochmals hierher gekommen, aber warum gerade in diese Zeit?", fragte sich VesVes  
  
"Das können wir sie auch später fragen", JunJun drückte die Glocke an ihre Brust. "Zuerst müssen wir ihr helfen, das wollen wir doch?"  
  
Die drei anderen nickten. Sie wussten nicht wie oder warum, aber sie hatten alle das gleiche Gefühl, als ob das Schicksal selbst ihnen zuriefe, SailorLunarEclipse beizustehen.  
  
"Sie braucht ihren Stab!" PallaPalla hatte den Satz kaum zu Ende gesprochen, da rannte sie auch schon in verrücktem ZickZack zu LunarEclipse hinüber, die mehr und mehr an Farbe verlor. Da sich der Riss nun auf sie konzentrierte, stockte die Auflösung der anderen Menschen und sie hatten eine kurze Gnadenfrist gewonnen.  
  
PallaPalla gelang es, einer weiteren Tentakel auszuweichen, dann hatte sie den Stab erreicht, sie packt ihn mit beiden Händen. Im gleichen Augenblick erstrahlten sowohl der Stab wie auch die Glocke in JunJuns Hand in strahlend hellem Licht. Der Schein hüllte alle vier Mädchen ein und war so hell, dass die Tentakeln von SailorLunarEclipse wie auch von den andern Menschen zurückzogen. Das Licht schloss nun auch SailorLunarEclipse mit ein und sie teilte mit den vier Mädchen die gleiche Vision: ..................................................................... Sie standen vor den Toren des ersten Mondpalastes. Im Hintergrund plätscherte kristallklares Wasser in unzähligen Brunnen. Vor ihnen, auf der obersten Stufe der Treppe stand die Mondkönigin Serenity. Die lavendelfarbenen Augen blickten voll Stolz auf Kleine Lady, die nun wieder ein weißes Kleid trug. "Kleine Lady, ich bin froh, dass du hierher gefunden hast", sagte die Mondkönigin und Kleine Lady spürte die Liebe, die von ihr ausging. Die warme Ausstrahlung der Mondkönigin umschloss auch die vier Mädchen, welche wieder jene Kleidung trugen, die sie als Amazonen Quartett berühmt gemacht hatte. "Ich hatte so eine Ahnung, dass ihr es sein könntet", sagte Kleine Lady zu ihnen, "aber eure neuen Namen haben mich ein wenig verwirrt." "Wir wussten ja auch nicht, wer du bist, Sailorchibimoon, SailorLunarEclipse, Kleine Lady...", erwiderte JunJun. Sie hielt noch immer die Glocke in Händen. "Sag, bist du wirklich eine Prinzessin?", wollte PallaPalla wissen, die den Doppelmondstab hielt.  
  
"Sie ist die Erbin des Silberjahrtausends und die zukünftige Königin von Kristall Tokio", sagte die Mondkönigin. "In ihr trägt sie das Erbe von Erde und Mond in sich wie auch ihr das Erbe eurer Welt und ihrer zwei Monde in euch tragt."  
  
"Wir?", wunderte sich VesVes, "wir haben doch kein Erbe, wir sind heimatlos..."  
  
"Nun nicht mehr. Ab heute könnt ihr zu Kriegerinnen des Silberjahrtausends werden, wenn ihr wollt..."  
  
"Kriegerinnen?", fragte SeleSele zweifelnd, "aber unsere Kräfte..."  
  
"Ihr werdet nicht hilflos sein", sagte die Königin lächelnd, "PallaPalla, gib mir bitte den Stab!"  
  
PallaPalla kam gar nicht in den Sinn zu widersprechen. Sie reichte den Stab der Mondkönigin und in ihren Händen wurde der Griff zu purem Silber. Die beiden schwarzen Mondsicheln wurden durchscheinend und funkelnd wie Kristall.  
  
"Kniet nieder!", befahl die Mondkönigin mit sanfter Stimme und die vier gehorchten widerspruchslos.  
  
Die Mondkönigin berührte jede mit dem Doppelmondstab an der Stirn. Ein Schauer von Regenbogenstrahlen hüllte sie der Reihe nach ein.... Kleine Lady konnte nur mit offenem Mund zusehen und staunen.  
  
"Erhebe dich nun, SailorJuno" Sailor Juno, ehemals JunJun stand staunend auf und betrachtete ihr Kostüm mit dem schwarzen Oberteil und dem blassgrünen Rock.  
  
"Erhebe dich, SailorCeres." Sailor Ceres, vorher SeleSele trug ebenfalls ein Sailorkostüm, mit schwarzem Oberteil und dazu einen dunkelrosa Rock.  
  
"Erhebe dich, SailorPallas" Der Rock von Sailor Pallas, ehemals PallaPalla, war ein sehr helles Wasserblau und hob sich deutlich von ihrem schwarzen Oberteil ab.  
  
"Erhebe dich, SailorVesta". Das Kostüm von Sailor Vesta, früher VesVes, bestand auch aus einem schwarzen Oberteil und einem Minirock, der ein sehr dunkles Rot aufwies.  
  
Alle vier bestaunten einander und blickten unsicher, aber respektvoll empor zu Mondkönigin Serenity. Diese winkte nun ihrer Enkeltochter. SailorLunarEclipse stieg die Stufen empor und ergriff die Hand der Mondkönigin. Sogleich verwandelte sie sich in ihre Prinzessingestalt mit goldenem Halbmond auf der Stirn und wehendem weißen Kleid.  
  
"Dies ist Lady Serenity, früher bekannt als "Kleine Lady", diejenige, die ihr vier beschützen sollt. Gelobt ihr eure Treue!"  
  
Die vier Kriegerinnen beugten erneut ein Knie. Sie spürten, wie noch niemals zuvor einen inneren Frieden, der aus der Gewissheit erwuchs, dass sie genau das taten, wozu ihr Schicksal sie auserwählt hatte. "Wir geloben", sprachen sie wie aus einem Munde. Lady Serenity ließ die Hand ihrer Großmutter los und wurde wieder zu SailorLunarEclipse. Sie trat zu den vieren und reichte ihnen ihre Hände. "Auch ich gelobe euch vier zu beschützen", flüsterte sie heißer und ihre Augen glänzten feucht.  
  
"Nun nehmt euch an den Händen", sagte die Mondkönigin. "Ihr habt noch einen Kampf zu bestehen..."  
  
Sie taten wie geheißen und gleißendes Licht hüllte sie ein... ....................................................................... SailorVesta, SailorPallas, SailorCeres und SailorJuno fanden sich vor dem Zirkuszelt auf dem Rummelplatz wieder. Hinter ihnen erhob sich SailorLunarEclipse, ihr Stab mit den Kristallmonden lag nur einen Schritt vor ihr auf der Erde.  
  
"Was ist geschehen?", fragte sie benommen. "War das alles nur ein Traum?"  
  
"Sie uns an!"; sagte SailorVesta. "Wir sind der Beweis, dass es kein Traum war."  
  
"Endlich haben wir ein neues Ziel", sagte SailorPallas.  
  
"Ja, wir erledigen dieses Monster, wie es sonst Sailormoon getan hat", SailorJunos Augen funkelten angriffslustig.  
  
"So einfach wird das nicht werden", meinte SailorCeres. "Oder weiß eine von euch, womit wir es angreifen sollen?"  
  
Der schwarze Riss hatte sich von dem Lichtblitz erholt und streckte neue Tentakeln aus, um die fünf Kriegerinnen zu fangen.  
  
"Das ist meine Aufgabe", sagte LunarEclipse und packte ihren Stab fester.  
  
"Falsch!", gab Vesta zurück. "Oder hast du vergessen, dass auch Sailormoon immer erst am Schluss an die Reihe kommt?"  
  
"Genau! Erst will ich meinen Spaß haben!", rief SailorPallas und rannte ein paar Schritte auf das Monster zu. Ihr kurzer, eisblauer Rock flatterte im Wind. Ehe eine Tentakel sie berühren konnte, streckte sie beide Arme aus und rief: "Eisnadel Tornado!" Ein blau-glitzernder Wirbelwind aus winzigen Eisnadeln entlud sich aus ihren Handflächen und zerfetzte mühelos einige der Tentakeln. Der Riss erschauerte, gab aber nicht nach, sondern schickte gleich ein dutzend neue.  
  
"Jetzt komme ich!" SailorCeres sprang an die Seite von Pallas. In ihrer ausgestreckten Hand erschien ein Holzstab, um den sich eine Ranke aus grün glühenden Blättern wand. Sie stellte den Stab auf die Erde und fasste ihn mit beiden Händen, ehe sie laut rief: "Efeuschlingen, Feuerdornen!" Im gleichen Augenblick schossen zahllose glühende Ranken aus der Erde und umschlangen die Tentakeln, Dornen, aus denen grünes Feuer leckte, sprossen aus den schlanken Stengeln und wo immer sie sich in eine Tentakel bohrten, zerplatzte diese.  
  
Der Riss erschauerte nochmals, aber immer noch besaß er die Kraft, neue Tentakeln auszusenden.  
  
"Lasst mich das machen!", rief SailorJuno und stellte sich zu den anderen. Sie streckte beide Arme empor, ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und schlug diese zusammen, wobei sie schrie: "Meteorhagel!" Sogleich prasselten unzählige schwarze und braune Steinbrocken von der Größe einer Wahlnuss bis zu einer Männerfaust auf die Tentakeln nieder und zerschmetterten sie.  
  
Doch auch dieser Erfolg konnte den Riss nicht davon abhalten seinen nächsten Angriff zu starten.  
  
Aber da war SailorVesta schon auf Position. Sie sah die Tentakeln kommen, beugte ein Knie und presste beide Hände auf den Boden. "Lavafontänen!" Im Nu entstanden Risse in der Erde aus der dunkelrot glühende Fontänen in die Höhe schossen und wie feurige Zungen nach den Tentakeln leckten. Wann immer eine Fontäne voll auf eine Tentakel traf, ging diese in Flammen auf.  
  
Der Riss zog sich etwas zusammen, als ob er erst neue Kraft sammeln müsste.  
  
"Das ist deine Chance, LunarEclipse!", rief SailorVesta.  
  
LunarEclipse ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Sie wirbelte herum und wies mit den Kristallmonden ihres Stabes auf den Mittelpunkt des Risses. "Regenbogensturm! Vernichte ihn!" Die bunten Funken, die daraufhin aus den Monden schossen, waren um einiges größer als jene beim ersten Angriff und dieses Mal konnte ihnen der Riss nicht stand halten. Das farbige Licht kannte keine Gnade, weiße Linien durchzogen die Schwärze, wurde breiter und breiter und mit einem lautlosen Knall explodierte der ganze Riss. Auf einen Schlag war der Himmel wider heil und nur ein Haufen schwarzer Ascheteilchen blieb zurück.  
  
Die fünf siegreichen Kriegerinnen sahen sich an. "Das wäre geschafft", sagte SailorPallas erleichtert. Ihnen allen stand der Schweiß auf der Stirn. Wie auf Kommando liefen sie ins Zelt und verwandelten sich dort zurück. Auch aus LunarEclipse wurde wieder Kleine Lady. Sie waren alle erschöpft nach dem ersten Gebrauch ihrer neuen Kräfte.  
  
"Ich habe so das Gefühl, dass wir nicht das letzte Mal zusammen gekämpft haben", meinte SeleSele.  
  
VesVes nickte. "Wo das Ding hergekommen ist, da kann es noch mehr davon geben", sagte sie und runzelte die Stirn. "Wir haben weder Broschen noch sonst welche Gegenstände bekommen, wie sollen wir uns wieder verwandeln, wenn wir es brauchen?"  
  
"Ihr werdet es wissen, wenn es soweit ist", sagte Kleine Lady. "Ihr hattet auch noch keine Ahnung von euren Angriffsformeln, oder? Aber als es brenzlig wurde, war das Wissen auf einmal da. Habe ich recht?"  
  
Die vier Mädchen nickten. Dann machten sie sich daran den immer noch bewusstlosen Opfern beizustehen. Nach dem der Riss verschwunden war, hatten alle ihre Farben zurückbekommen und es sah so aus, als würden sie sich wieder restlos erholen. --------------------------------------------- "Majestät!"  
  
Königin Serenity blickte von ihrer Rede auf, an der sie gerade arbeitete. Es waren noch keine fünf Stunden vergangen seitdem die Inneren Senshi in den Kristallpalast zurückgekehrt waren. Leider gab es immer noch keine Kommunikation auf normalem Weg, auch wenn Sailormerkur wie eine Besessene daran arbeitete, die Schwankungen im Zeitkontinuum auszugleichen.  
  
"Was gibt es?", fragte sie mit erzwungener Ruhe.  
  
Der Diener verneigte sich. "Ratgeberin Luna lässt fragen, ob sie dies zu tragen wünschen." In der Hand hielt er eine flache, schwarze Schachtel. Königin Serenity winkte den Diener zu ihrem Schreibtisch. Wie immer war dort alles ein einziges Chaos. Obwohl heute fast alles über Computer lief, zog sie es vor, ihre Reden auf Papier zu schreiben, auch wenn das Gekrakel für niemand anderen außer sie selbst lesbar war. Der Diener legte die Schachtel vorsichtig auf eine der wenigen freien Flächen und zog sich zurück. Serenity nahm die Schachtel und öffnete sie. Zu ihrer Verwunderung lag darin ihr Armbandkommunikator, den sie seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr benutzt hatte.  
  
"Du hast nicht gewusst, dass ich ihn immer dabei habe, oder?", fragte eine Stimme vom Eingang her. Die schwarze Katze sprang mit drei Sätzen durch das Zimmer und auf den Tisch. "Anders als du, werfe ich nicht alles in irgendeine Ecke und vergesse dann, wo es ist."  
  
"Ach Luna!", ein leises Lachen perlte durch den Raum. Manchmal tat es so gut, nicht wie die Königin behandelt zu werden sondern wie Usagi, das Mädchen, das Serenity im Grunde ihres Herzens immer noch war...  
  
"Probier ihn an!", drängte Luna. "Er funktioniert nur, wenn du ihn trägst. Artemis und ich haben daran gearbeitet seit die Senshi fort sind. Wir hoffen, dass er bis zum Palast durchkommt, da er nicht von irgendwelchen Computern abhängig ist. Artemis ist mit den Senshi gegangen, ich wollte lieber hier bei dir bleiben, damit du keinen Unsinn machst."  
  
Luna kümmerte sich selten um irgendwelche königlichen Anordnungen. Manchmal kam es Königin Serenity vor, als ob im Grunde die Katze das Reich regierte und nicht sie ...  
  
Mit zitternden Hände legte Serenity den Kommunikator an und klappte den Deckel auf. "Sailormars, kannst du mich hören?", rief sie laut in den Kommunikator und drückte die nötigen Knöpfe.  
  
Das Bild von Mars erschien. Es war klar und flimmerte kein bisschen. "Bist du das, Usagi?", fragte sie. "Dann funktionieren die Dinger also. Ich gebe ab an Venus."  
  
"Hallo Usagi, hier ist Venus", das Bild der Anführerin der Inneren Senshi ersetzte jenes von Mars. "Deine Eltern sind völlig aufgelöst, weil sie nicht glauben können, dass Kleine Lady einfach so verschwunden ist. Sie hat ihnen einen Brief hinterlassen, in dem sie sich entschuldigt und verspricht, bald zurückzukommen und da ist noch ein zweiter Brief an dich und Mamoru. Ich habe ihn geöffnet, aber auch er enthält keine Erklärung warum sie gerade in dieses vergangene Tokyo gereist ist. Sie lässt euch sagen, dass sie euch liebt und dass sie alt genug ist, um allein zurech zu kommen. Ihr sollt ihr nicht folgen oder sie zurück holen und sie hofft, dass ihr sie eines Tages verstehen werdet. Artemis kümmert sich um Diana. Die kleine ist außer sich, sie denkt, sie hätte zur Stelle sein müssen, um Kleine Lady aufzuheitern. Die Bediensteten sagen einhellig, dass Kleine Lady ganz verstört in ihr erst ins Archiv und dann auf ihr Zimmer gerannt sei, nachdem sie eine Weile allein im Garten gewesen ist. Jupiter ist dabei, den Garten zu durchstöbern und Merkur durchkämmt das Archiv. Wenn wir herausbekommen, warum sie so traurig war, wissen wir vielleicht auch, was sie im Tokio des 20. Jahrhunderts will. Mars und ich versuchen unterdessen den Schaden hier so gering wie möglich zu halten. Wir melden uns später wieder." Damit verschwand das Bild und Serenity klappte mechanisch den Deckel wieder zu. Ihre Gedanken waren bei ihrer Tochter, bei dem impulsiven, einsamen Mädchen, das sie immer noch war.  
  
"Wir werden herausfinden, was du in der Vergangenheit willst", sagte sie halblaut, als ob Kleine Lady vor ihr stünde. "Dann finden wir auch einen Weg, dir zu helfen."  
  
Luna ahnte, was in Serenity vorging. "Das werden wir ganz sicher", sagte sie. "Aber jetzt lass sehen, wie weit du mit deiner Rede bist." Ende des dritten Teils 


	4. Was nun?

Teil 4  
  
Was nun?  
  
Nachdem die Krankentransporte mit den noch immer bewusstlosen Menschen davon gefahren waren und die Polizei mit der Befragung fertig war, versammelten sich die fünf Mädchen beim Karussell. Der Vergnügungspark würde bis auf weiteres geschlossen bleiben, also hatten sie massig Zeit.  
  
Jede hatte eine Dose Cola in der Hand und schweigend tranken sie auf ihren ersten Kampf und ihren ersten Sieg. Kleine Lady hatte Luna P von der Bank aufgelesen, auf der sie ihn liegen gelassen hatte und spielte den Gedanken, mit ihm nach Pluto zu rufen, nur um zu erfahren, wie ihre Eltern ihr Verschwinden aufgenommen hatten. Aber dann ließ sie den Gedanken wieder fallen und trank den Rest ihrer Cola aus. Plötzlich knurrte ihr Magen.  
  
"Wie mir scheint, hast du Hunger", lachte VesVes. "Ich könnte auch einen Bissen vertragen. Du hast nicht zufällig irgendwelche königlichen Schätze mitgebracht, mit denen wir einkaufen gehen können, oder?"  
  
An so etwas prosaisches wie Geld hatte Kleine Lady wirklich nicht gedacht. Sie wurde rot und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"He, keine Sorge", meinte JunJun. "Wir haben ein bisschen Geld. Das wird für dich auch noch reichen."  
  
"Wir müssen uns überlegen, wo die Prinzessin schlafen soll", sagte PallaPalla.  
  
"Bitte, macht euch um mich nicht so viele Gedanken", sagte Kleine Lady. "Hier in Tokio bin ich keine Prinzessin, sondern ein ganz normales Mädchen. Ihr könnt mich Chibi Usa nennen. "  
  
"War das nicht der Name, den du früher getragen hast?"  
  
Kleine Lady nickte. Sie wünschte sich sehr, den vieren eine Freundin zu sein.  
  
"Klingt echt lustig. Fast so gut wie PallaPalla", sagte das blauhaarige Mädchen. "Also bist du ab jetzt Chibi Usa."  
  
"Ob Prinzessin oder nicht", sagte VesVes, "sie braucht ein Bett und wir alle brauchen etwas zu Essen."  
  
"Ich gehe einkaufen", erbot sich CereCere.  
  
"Kann ich mit gehen?", fragte Chibi Usa. Sie wollte wissen, ob sich die Stadt sehr verändert hatte.  
  
"Klar doch", sagte JunJun. "In der Zwischenzeit knobeln wir aus, wo wir ein fünftes Bett unterbringen."  
  
Chibi Usa und CereCere klapperten ein paar Supermärkte in der Umgebung ab. CereCere hatte eine Nase für Sonderangebote und sie versicherte ChibiUsa, dass sie die Köchin der Gruppe sei. "Ich bin zwar nicht so gut wie Makoto, aber ich gebe mir immer Mühe."  
  
Bei Makotos Namen zuckte Chibi Usa zusammen. "Weißt du warum die Senshi nicht eingegriffen haben?", fragte sie CereCere.  
  
Diese zuckte die Achseln. "Nein, sicher ist nur, dass sie seit der Sache mit Galaxia nicht mehr in Erscheinung getreten sind."  
  
"Welche Galaxia?"  
  
"Ach ja, du bist damals ja nicht mehr dabei gewesen. Das war so......" CereCere erzählte ihr die Geschichte, soweit sie in den Medien verbreitet worden war. "Anfangs gab es Gerüchte, dass die Senshi ihren Sieg nicht überlebt haben..."  
  
"Das kann nicht sein", sagte Chibi Usa rasch. "In der Zukunft sind sie alle am Leben."  
  
"Was ist mit uns?", fragte CereCere. "Hast du auch eine zukünftige CereCere in Tokio zur Wächterin?"  
  
Chibi Usa schüttelte beklommen den Kopf. "Nein, jedenfalls kann ich mich nicht dran erinnern, dass jemals jemand von den Asteroidsenshi gesprochen hat."  
  
"Asteroidsenshi, das klingt gut", meinte CereCere mit halbem Lächeln. "Offenbar haben wir keine lange Kariere vor uns ..."  
  
"Das darfst du nicht sagen!", rief Chibi Usa. "Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass euch etwas passiert."  
  
"Ich dachte eigentlich, das sei unser Job", lächelte CereCere. "Keine Bange, wir Amazonen, halt, jetzt sind wir ja Asteroidsenshi, haben noch nie gern nach den Regeln gespielt. Auch nicht nach den Regeln der Zeit und des Schicksals..."  
  
"Zeit ist nichts Starres", erklärte ChibiUsa. "Wenn ich davon nicht überzeugt wäre, wäre ich nicht hier um..."  
  
"Um was?", fragte CereCere. "Du hast uns noch nicht erzählt, was dich eigentlich nach Tokio geführt hat."  
  
"Es ist wegen...", begann Chibi Usa. Plötzlich hielt sie inne und starrte auf ein älteres Ehepaar, das sich beim Gemüse über die Artischocken beugte. "Du", flüsterte Chibi Usa CereCere zu, "da sind meine Großeltern. Ich muss sie rasch was fragen, bitte warte."  
  
Sie überließ CereCere den Einkaufswagen und trat zu den beiden hin. Das Ehepaar Tsukino erkannte sie nicht wieder, als sie sich höflich verneigte und nach dem Befinden ihrer Tochter Usagi erkundigte.  
  
"Bist du eine Freundin von Usagi?", fragte Kenji.  
  
"Ja, so kann man sagen. Leider war ich lange Zeit im Ausland und habe daher den Kontakt verloren."  
  
"Das ist aber schade", meinte Ikoko. "Usagi hat nämlich geheiratet. Sie und ihr Mann sind derzeit auf Hochzeitsreise in Europa."  
  
Eine Welle der Erleichterung durchflutete Chibi Usa. Für kurze Zeit hatte sie sich ernsthaft gefragt, ob ihre Mutter nach dem Kampf mit Galaxia vielleicht einfach ihre Sailorkräfte verloren hatte.  
  
"Wissen sie etwas über Usagis Freundinnen, Makoto, Minako, Rei und Ami?", fragte sie noch.  
  
"Soviel wir wissen, studieren sie alle im Ausland. Rei ist in den USA, Ami in Deutschland, Makoto in Frankreich und Minako in England. Aber in ein paar Monaten kommen sie wieder zurück", erklärte Kenji.  
  
"Vielen Dank für die Auskunft", sagte Chibi Usa und verbeugte sich nochmals ehe sie zu CereCere zurück lief.  
  
"Jetzt weiß ich, warum die Senshi nicht gekommen sind." Flüsternd wiederholte sie, was sie von den Tsukinos erfahren hatte.  
  
"Den Göttern sei dank", seufzte CereCere. "Offenbar genießen sie ihr normales Leben in vollen Zügen. Also hängt es jetzt an uns, Tokio zu beschützen."  
  
"Sieht ganz so aus", stimmte ihr Chibi Usa zu.  
  
Nachdenklich gingen sie mit ihren Einkäufen zum Rummelplatz zurück. CereCere gelang es wirklich aus den billigen Zutaten ein schmackhaftes Currygericht zu zaubern. Beim Essen erzählten sie den andern von den Reisen der Senshi.  
  
"Wir schaffen das auch allein", meinte JunJun.  
  
"Ganz sicher sogar. CereCere, du bist die sensitivste und außerdem hast du dein Blumenorakel. Du bist zuständig für das Übernatürliche. PallaPalla, du bist zwar manchmal nicht bei der Sache, aber sonst hattest du immer die besten Noten. Außerdem kannst du als einzige von uns gut mit dem Computer umgehen. Du kriegst Amis Job. JunJun, du bist die stärkste, du wirst unsere Prinzessin eskortieren und alle Bösewichte vermöbeln, die ihr zu nahe kommen."  
  
"Und was ist dein Job, VesVes?", fragte Chibi Usa leicht amüsiert, wie die rothaarige alle anderen einteilte, ohne erst lange zu fragen.  
  
"Ich leite das ganze natürlich. Ich bin die Anführerin und achte darauf, dass sie ihre Jobs richtig machen."  
  
"Ha ha!" machte PallaPalla. "Das ist wohl kaum ein Job, oder?"  
  
"Natürlich ist das einer", fauchte VesVes "und zwar der wichtigste von allen. Also sobald wir mit dem Abwasch fertig sind, machen wir uns daran, etwas über das Tenkakelding herauszufinden, verstanden?" "Ich will auch etwas tun", sagte Chibi Usa.  
  
"Dann übe mit JunJun. Sie ist zwar nicht mehr in Topform, aber sie kann dir beibringen, wie man richtig fällt und so. Nach deiner Vorstellung von heute werde ich fast krank wenn ich daran denke, was dir alles hätte zustoßen könne, als du wie ein Mehlsack gegen das Zelt geknallt bist."  
  
"Oh...!", Chibi Usa schluckte. Körperliche Ertüchtigung stand nicht auf dem Stundenplan einer königlichen Prinzessin. Und so wie JunJun sie musterte, kam einiges auf sie zu. "Eigentlich war es kein schlechter Auftritt", stand PallaPalla ihr bei. "Der Sprung vom Karussell sah recht gut aus." "Recht gut ist für eine Prinzessin nicht gut genug", JunJun umrundete die ChibiUsa. "Offenbar fordert das Leben in diesem Kristallpalast keine Muskeln." "Äh... ja ... eigentlich nicht", gab Chibi Usa zu. Sie wurde bei der Musterung knallrot und wäre am liebsten im Erdboden versunken. "Dann wird es Zeit, dass du dich schlafen legst. Morgen wird ein harter Tag." VesVes Tonfall glich exakt jenem, mit dem Sailormars Neo Queen Serenity mitunter bedachte, wenn die Senshi und die Familie unter sich waren. "Du schläfst bei PallaPalla. Ich habe mir ein Lager bei JunJun und CereCere gemacht." Als ChibiUsa protestieren wollte, schnitt ihr VesVes energisch das Wort ab. "Keine Widerrede.Wir haben gelost und es ist entschieden." Gehorsam trat Chibi Usa den Weg zum zweiten Wohnwagen an.  
  
"Halt, warte noch!" JunJun fischte etwas aus ihrem Mantel. Es war die Glocke mit dem herzförmigen Griff. "Ich habe sie für dich aufgehoben." Chibi Usa schluckte und nahm sie entgegen. Der Schmerz stieg wieder hoch, aber energisch wischte sie die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.  
  
"Was ist los?", fragte CereCere. "Weinst du wegen deinen Eltern? Ist in der Zukunft irgend etwas passiert? Du hast uns immer noch nicht gesagt, warum du hier bist." Bei den freundlichen Worten ihrer neuen Freundin brach der Damm und Chibi Usa begann von neuem zu schluchzen. "Pegasus", brachte sie endlich nach einigen Minuten heraus.  
  
"Pegasus? Du meinst der Pegasus mit den Flügeln und dem Goldenen Kristall im Horn?", JunJun und die anderen umringten sie neugierig. "Was ist mit ihm?" "Tot!", würgte Chibi Usa hervor.  
  
"Nein!" PallaPalla war ganz blass geworden. "Er ist doch so süß! Wie ist das passiert?"  
  
"Dumme Frage", knurrte JunJun "auch geflügelte Traumeinhörner leben nicht ewig. Tausend Jahre sind eben Tausend Jahre." Chibi Usa kämpfte gegen ihren Kummer und die Tränen versiegten allmählich. "Es ist nicht in der Zukunft passiert. Oder besser gesagt nicht in der Zukunft wo es schon Kristalltokio gibt. Es wird von heute an in drei Wochen passieren." "Woher weißt du das?", wunderte sich VesVes.  
  
Da erzählte ihnen Chibi Usa von dem Grabstein und von den Informationen aus dem Archiv. "Pegasus war immer ein besonderer Freund. Ich will nicht, dass er in vier Tagen stirbt und dann für alle Zeit vergessen ist."  
  
"Hm... ihr könnt doch noch träumen in der Zukunft, oder?", fragte JunJun vorsichtig.  
  
"Natürlich können sie das", sagte PallaPalla ohne Chibi Usa zu Wort kommen zu lassen. "Als Helios bei Königin Nehellenia gefangen war, hatten die Menschen trotzdem schöne Träume, wo hätte sich Pegasus sonst verstecken können? Er erschafft die schönen Träume ja nicht, er behütet sie und bewacht den Goldenen Kristall." "Klingt vernünftig. Warum schüttelst du nicht einfach die Glocke und wir warten ab, was passiert? Vielleicht kommt er ja daher geflogen?", schlug VesVes vor.  
  
"Keine gute Idee", sagte CereCere. "Wir haben jetzt einen Feind zu bekämpfen und irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, als ob er und das Verschwinden von Pegasus zusammenhängen. Es wird für die Prinzessin auf jeden Fall nicht ungefährlich sein, wenn sie die Glocke läutet."  
  
"Bist du dir sicher?", fragte PallaPalla skeptisch. CereCere zuckte die Schultern. "Es ist ein Gefühl. Ihr könnt es ja probieren, wenn ihr mir nicht glaubt."  
  
"Ich glaube dir", sagte ChibiUsa und schluckt die letzten Tränen hinunter. "So gern ich gleich nach Pegasus suchen würde, wenn der neue Feind damit zu tun hat, brauche ich Zeit, mich darauf vorzubereiten." "Genau", sagte PallaPalla. "Ich würde das mit Wochen auch nicht so genau nehmen. Immerhin ist es im Traumreich passiert, nicht? Wie soll also ein Steinmetz aus der Wirklichkeit das genau Datum von etwas wissen, das im Traumreich geschieht? Ich nehme an, er hatte eine Traum, der ihn veranlasste, den Grabstein zu machen. Aber Träume sind nicht unbedingt Spiegelbilder der Wirklichkeit, manchmal zeigen sie Dinge, die geschehen könnten, nicht Dinge, die wirklich geschehen sind." Chibi Usa fasste wieder Hoffnung. "Ja, das stimmt .... Allerdings werde ich erst sicher sein, wenn ich Helios oder Pegasus gesund und heil vor mir sehe."  
  
"Wir werden dir dabei helfen", versprach VesVes. "Kommt, wir gehen jetzt alle schlafen, dann können wir gleich beim Morgengrauen los legen." CereCere unterdrückte ein Lachen. "Erinnert ihr euch noch an unsere Zeit beim Zirkus? Wir lagen oft den ganzen Tag auf den Massagebetten und ließen uns verwöhnen. Jetzt wollen wir freiwillig im Morgengrauen aufstehen, um zu trainieren."  
  
"Wir haben uns eben verändert", sagte PallaPalla. "Jetzt sind wir nicht mehr die Amazonen, jetzt sind wir die Asteroid Senshi." "Und wir haben endlich wieder eine Aufgabe", fügte VesVes hinzu.  
  
"Und einen Menschen, für den sich alles lohnt." Bei JunJuns Worten drehten sich alle zu ChibiUsa um, die inzwischen schon fast beim Wohnwagen angekommen war. "Auch ohne weißes Kleid ist sie eine Prinzessin, unsere Silver Lady", sagte CereCere. "Wir müssen gut auf sie aufpassen." Dann kam ihr das Gespräch über die Zukunft der Asteroid Senshi in den Sinn und leise fügte sie hinzu. "Und auf uns auch ..." ------------------------------------------- Im Garten des Kristallpalastes stand Sailorjupiter und runzelte die Stirn, als ihr einer der Diener berichtete, aus welcher Richtung Kleine Lady in den Palast gestürmt war.  
  
"Du bist dir ganz sicher, es war von Westen?", fragte sie. Die Lieblingsplätze der Prinzessin lagen nämlich eher im Südteil des Parks.  
  
"Ganz sicher, Wächterin." In Kristalltokio trugen alle Senshi den Ehrentitel "Wächter der Stadt", seit sie den Palast vor der Zerstörung durch den Schwarzen Mond bewahrt hatten.  
  
"Na gut. Ich werde dort nach Spuren suchen." Sie fuhr sich durch das lockige, braune Haar und seufzte. Der verwilderte Westteil des Parks war ziemlich groß. Kleine Lady konnte überall gewesen sein...  
  
"Soll ich dir helfen?", fragte eine leise Stimme zu ihren Füßen.  
  
"Diana?" Jupiter beugte sich zu der grauen Katze herab. Aus dem kleinen Kätzchen war eine erwachsene Katzendame geworden.  
  
Die graue Katze sah sie kummervoll an. "Mutter meint, es täte mir gut, wenn ich etwas Sinnvolles zur Suche beitrage. Ich hätte bei Kleine Lady bleiben sollen, anstatt durch die Stadt zu streifen."  
  
"Ach was", Jupiter strich ihr liebevoll über den Kopf und kraulte sie unterm Kinn. "Du hast ein Recht auf ein eigenes Leben. Hast du einen passablen Freier gefunden?"  
  
Zwei rote Flecke erschienen auf Dianas Wangen und sie sah woanders hin. "Das ist doch jetzt nicht mehr wichtig..."  
  
"Aha...." Mehr sagte Jupiter nicht. Diana wurde noch roter. Um von ihrer Verlegenheit abzulenken, fragte die Katze. "Wollen wir nun in den westlichen Park gehen oder nicht?"  
  
Jupiter unterdrückte ein Lachen. "Gehen wir." Im Archiv saß Sailormerkur konzentriert vor dem Zentralcomputer des Königreiches und versuchte, auf jene Daten Zugriff zu erlangen, die Kleine Lady abgerufen hatte.  
  
"Schon etwas gefunden?", fragte Sailorvenus und trat hinter sie. "Noch nicht", sagte Merkur mit grimmigem Unterton. "Kleine Lady ist viel geschickter als ich vermutet habe. Sie hat alle persönlichen Zugriffe gelöscht und ihre Dateien sind mit einem Kennwort gesichert, das ich noch nicht gefunden habe."  
  
In diesem Augenblick piepste der Armbandkommunikator von Venus.  
  
"Die Königin?", fragte Merkur. "Zum fünften Mal?" Venus zog eine Grimasse und zuckte die Achseln. Dann gab sie sich einen Ruck und klappte den runden Deckel hoch. Einen Augenblick sah sie erstaunt auf das Gesicht, welches auf dem kleinen Bildschirm erschienen war. Dann fasste sie sich und fragte: "Was ist los, Saturn?" Merkur sah von ihrer Tastatur hoch und trat neben Venus, um auch einen Blick auf das ernste Gesicht von Sailorsaturn zu werfen. Das kleine Mädchen hatte sich zu einer wunderschönen Frau entwickelt. Sorge lag in ihren großen, violetten Augen. Sie trug ihr Haar inzwischen so lang wie Mars, aber heute hatte sie es zu einem Knoten hochgesteckt, der wie eine Kopie von Plutos Frisur aussah. "Ich möchte nur fragen, ob es etwas Neues gibt." "Bei uns nicht", sagte Venus, "leider. Wie steht es bei euch? Irgendwelche Anzeichen von Feinden?"  
  
"Nein, aber im Spiegel von Neptun sind seltsame Schatten aufgetaucht, die wir nirgendwo zuordnen können. Irgendwie scheinen sie den Bildern im Spiegel die Farben zu stehlen. Neptun hat beschlossen den Spiegel nicht mehr zu befragen, bis klar ist, was es mit diesen Schatten auf sich hat." "Oh..", sagte Venus. Sie hatten darauf vertraut, dass Neptun mit ihrem Spiegel vielleicht an Informationen gelangen konnte, die ihnen bisher verborgen geblieben waren. Aber so würden sie nur mit mühevoller Suche weiter kommen. "Ich mache mir große Sorgen um Chibi Usa", meinte Saturn und seufzte. Sie war eine der wenigen, die Kleine Lady noch mit diesem Namen ansprach. "Wenn ich nicht andauernd hier draußen patrouillieren müsste ..." "Mach dir keine Vorwürfe", sagte Merkur rasch. "Wir tun alle unsere Pflicht."  
  
"Dürfen wir dabei unsere Freunde vernachlässigen?", fragte Saturn und wischte eine Strähne aus der Stirn. "Ich wünsche mir, es gäbe etwas, was ich für Chibi Usa tun könnte." "Das tust du doch schon. Du beschützt die Welt vor den Eindringlingen außerhalb des Sonnensystems und sorgst somit dafür, dass ihr Zuhause sicher ist, wenn sie zurückkommt."  
  
"Ist das genug? Pluto meint zwar, wir sollen nicht nach ihr suchen, aber..." Merkur und Venus wechselten einen Blick. "Wir haben auch schon daran gedacht, aber dürfen wir Plutos Warnung einfach so in den Wind schlagen?", fragte Merkur zweifelnd. "Was ist wenn sie recht hat und wir Chibi Usa den Weg nach Hause unmöglich machen?" Venus fügte hinzu: "Ich möchte nicht vor Usagi hin treten und ihr sagen müssen, dass Chibi Usa unsertwegen nicht wieder heim kann."  
  
Ein paar Atemzüge lang sagte Saturn nichts. Dann stieß sie eine schweren Seufzer aus und sagte: "Ihr habt recht ... aber es ist so, so ..." "Unbefriedigend, ich weiß", sagte Venus. "Uns geht es gleich. Sobald wir die erste Spur haben, werden wir uns alle besser fühlen."  
  
"Hoffentlich hast du recht." Saturn klang nicht sehr überzeugt. "Ich will euch nicht länger von eurer Suche abhalten. Viel Glück!" Der Kontakt brach ab. Venus klappte ihren Kommunikator zu und Merkur wandte sich wieder zu den Bildschirmen um. "Machen wir weiter", murmelte die dunkelhaarige Kriegerin, "dieser Code wird doch irgendwie zu knacken sein." Venus stand schweigend hinter ihr und sie vertieften sich beide wieder in die Suche. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------- Die Säulen des uralten Tempels ragten unbeschädigt in den bleigrauen Himmel. Schweigend flitzten die drei Irrlichter über die freie Ebene, die zwischen dem Kristallwald und dem Tempel lag. Es war nicht mehr sehr weit, dennoch standen ihre Chance nicht allzu gut, denn ER hatte sie entdeckt.  
  
Krachend und splitternd barsten die Ästen der toten Bäume unter seinen Schritten. Das schwarzschuppige Ungetüm von einem Drachen pflügte auf seinen stämmigen Beinen durch den Waldrand, wobei es den Bauch fast am Boden schleifte. Rußig-rote Augen fixierten die Flüchtlinge. Drei bunte Funken im tristen Grau der Ebene, kaum zu übersehen. Der Reiter des Drachen beugte sich weit vor. Das dämmrige Zwielicht ließ wenig von ihm erkennen, außer dass er von eher kleiner, zierlicher Gestalt war und einen wehenden Umhang trug. "Sie glauben also wirklich, dass sie dort vor mir sicher sind? Dumme Tiere", murmelte er und klopfte dem Drachen an den Hals. "Wir werden sie schnappen, mein Guter, nicht wahr? Farben sind Leben und wir wollen sie alle für uns haben, für unsere Träume. Schade, dass wir den Tello verloren haben, er hätte uns jede Menge Farben von der anderen Seite beschaffen können. Aber immerhin haben wir nun einen Riss in der Grenze, der nicht ganz geschlossen ist, obwohl die dummen Menschen dort davon keine Ahnung haben. Wir lassen ihnen etwas Zeit zum Verschnaufen, und wenn sie es am Wenigsten erwarten, schlagen wir wieder zu. Dieses Mal wird uns niemand aufhalten können... Und jetzt mach, dass wir diese dummen Tiere noch erwischen!" Gehorsam setzte sich der Drache in Bewegung und brach durch die letzten Büsche. Hier, in der freien Ebene, konnte er seine Flügel voll entfalten . Er schwang sich in die Lüfte und flog hinter den Irrlichtern her. *Oje, Oje*, jammerte Fischauge und versuchte, noch einen Zahn zuzulegen.  
  
*Hör auf damit*, sandte ihm Falkenauge verärgert zu. *Wir werden es schaffen!*  
  
*Dafür, dass er so fett und hässlich ist, ist er erstaunlich schnell*, sandte Tigerauge. *Das wird verdammt knapp.* *Dann hör auf zu schwatzen und flieg!*, gab Falkenauge zurück.  
  
*Wenn er über uns ist, dann müssen wir ausschwärmen*, meinte Fischauge. Der Tempel schien zum Greifen nah, aber der Drache holte immer mehr auf. *Sind ... wir eigentlich immun gegen Drachenfeuer?*, fragte Tigerauge.  
  
*Das hoffe ich*, Fischauge sah nach oben, der Drache war schon fast über ihnen. Er hoffte nur, dass ER ihre Gedanken nicht belauschen konnte. *Wenn ich jetzt rufe, schert ihr beiden aus!*  
  
*Moment mal, seit wann gibst du das Kommando?*, protestierte Falkenauge.  
  
*Dafür ist jetzt keine Zeit. Achtung...* *Und was machst du?*, fragte Tigerauge, doch da kam auch schon der Gedankenruf: *Jetzt!!!*  
  
Falkenauge und Tigerauge zuckten unter dem befehlenden Ton zusammen und schossen gehorsam nach links und rechts davon. Fischauge blieb auf dem Kurs, für ein, zwei Meter, ehe die Gestalt auf dem Rücken des Drachen ein schwarzes Netz fallen ließ. Ein hastiger Ausweichversuch war vergeblich. Er wurde in den dunklen Maschen gefangen.  
  
*Fischauge!!*, schrien Falkenauge und Tigerauge gleichzeitig. Sie zitterten unschlüssig auf der Stelle. Ihrem Freund konnten sie nicht helfen, aber einfach davon fliegen ... *Macht schon, dass ihr zum Tempel kommt!*, erreichte sie der schwächer werdende Gedankenruf Fischauges. *Ihr müsst Helios ein Denkmal setzen lassen, vergesst das nicht! Ahhhh!* Der gequälte Aufschrei war das letzte, das sie von Fischauge hörten. Hinter ihnen im Netz erlosch ein blauer Funke unter großen Schmerzen. Zurück blieb ein Fisch, der leblos in den Maschen hing und sämtliche Farben verloren hatte.... "Verflucht!", knurrte der Reiter und schüttelte den Fisch aus dem Netz, während die beiden Lichtfunken den Tempel erreichten. "Ich hätte ihnen nicht soviel Vorsprung geben dürfen. Ihnen nach!" Der Drache sah zum Tempel hinüber und zögerte. "Na los doch!" Der Reiter hieb im die Hacken in die Schuppen. "Irgendwann musste es ja sowieso sein, warum nicht jetzt?" Er ballte die Hände um das Netz und die Farben des Fisches und des blauen Irrlichts strömten auf ihn und den Drachen über. Beide erschauerten und starrten einige Atemzüge lang, blicklos vor sich hin, während ihre Gedanken durch einen berauschenden Tagtraum wirbelten. "Willst du das etwa aufgeben?", fragte der Reiter. Unter der Kapuze seines Umhanges rutschen ein paar blonde Strähnen heraus und widerwillig streifte er sie mit seiner kleinen Kinderhand wieder zurück. Der Drache schnaubte wiederwillig, dann klappte er die Flügel zusammen und stampfte entschlossen durch das welke Gras auf den Tempel zu. Ende des vierten Teils 


	5. Neue Herausforderungen

Teil 5  
  
Chibi Usa war wieder ein Kind. Sie trug ihr Sailorchibimoonkostüm und hielt die Glocke mit dem Herzgriff in der Hand. Um sie herum waberte dichter Nebel, doch irgendwie wusste sie genau, dass da vor ihr der See lag, an dem sie sich zum ersten Mal mit Pegasus getroffen hatte. Voller Vorfreude lief sie schnurgerade aus. Was hatte sie Pegasus nicht alles zu erzählen. Sie lief schneller und schneller und endlich teilte sich der Nebel. Vor ihr lag eine Szene, die sie erschrocken inne halten ließ und ihre einen eisigen Schrecken einjagte. Der stille, klare See, in dem sich funklende Sterne gespiegelt hatten, war nicht mehr. An seiner statt gluckerte ein schlammiger Tümpel leise vor sich hin. Blasen stiegen aus dem schleimigen, grünbraunen Wasser auf und zerplatztem mit einem ekelhaften Geräusch. Der Geruch von Tod und Verwesung hing wie eine Wolke über dem See. Der große Baum unter dessen Blätterdach sie mit Pegasus gestanden hatte, war nur noch ein schwarzes Gerippe überzogen mit grünlich-weißen Schimmelpilzen.  
  
"Was ist hier passiert?", hörte sie sich selbst fragen. Die Glocke an ihr Herz gepresst ging sie um den See herum, in der Hoffnung auf eine Antwort zu stoßen. Nachdem sie einmal rings herum gegangen war, kam sie wieder bei dem toten Baum an. Im Schlamm zu ihren Füßen waren deutlich die Abdrücke von Hufen zu sehen. War Pegasus hier irgendwo?  
  
"Pegasus!!!", rief sie so laut sie konnte.  
  
Stille.  
  
Sie hielt den Atem an, rührte sich nicht.  
  
Stille.  
  
Dann plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts ein leises Wiehern hinter ihrem Rücken.  
  
Erleichtert schnellte sie herum und .... erstarrte.  
  
Hinter ihr stand, nein besser gesagt schwebte Pegasus. Aber er war nicht das wunderschöne, leuchtende Pferd mit dem goldenen Horn und den glänzenden Schwingen, das sie in Erinnerung gehabt hatte, vor ihr schwebte ein Schemen, ein blasser Umriss eines mageren, schmutzigen Pegasus mit verfilztem Fell und zerfledderten Flügeln.  
  
Seine Stimme war wenig mehr als ein Hauch.  
  
"Wer bist du?", fragte er.  
  
Die Tränen traten ihr in die Augen. Sie hob die Glocke. "Ich bin es, Chibi Usa, Chibimoon, dein kleines Mädchen!"  
  
Pegasus Augen weiteten sich. "Niemals!", hauchte er.  
  
Genau in diesem Moment spürte Chibi Usa wie sie sich veränderte, wie sie wuchs und ihr Sailorkostüm sich in das Kleid von Black Lady verwandelte. In ihren Händen hielt sie nicht länger eine Glocke sondern Luna P, auf deren Stirn sich ein schwarzer Halbmond befand.  
  
"Nein!!!", schrie sie entsetzt auf. Da packte sie eine Hand von hinten an der Schulter und....  
  
.... sie erwachte.  
  
"Chibi Usa!", es war PallaPalla in ihrem himmelblauen Pyjama, die hinter ihr stand und sie wach gerüttelt hatte.  
  
"Danke!", flüsterte Chibi Usa. "Ich hatte..."  
  
"Einen schrecklichen Alptraum, ich weiß", gähnte PallaPalla. "So laut wie du geschrien hast."  
  
"Oh... tut mir leid, dass ich dich geweckt habe", entschuldigte sich Chibi Usa.  
  
"Halb so wild. Was hast du denn geträumt?"  
  
"Ich habe Pegasus getroffen, aber er war nur ein Geist und hat mich nicht erkannt, denn ich sah genauso aus wie", sie schluckte, "wie Black Lady."  
  
"Wer ist Black Lady?", fragte PallaPalla.  
  
Erleichterung durchströmte Chibi Usa. Ihre neuen Freunde hatten niemals Black Lady gesehen oder von ihr gehört. Endlich hatte sie jemanden gefunden, der sich nicht ihres Äußeren wegen unbehaglich fühlte.  
  
"Nicht so wichtig", murmelte sie. "Lass uns weiter schlafen, ja?"  
  
"Gute Idee." PallaPalla kroch in ihr Bett zurück. Chibi Usa wälzte sich auf die andere Seite und fasste unter ihr Kopfkissen. Dort lag die Glocke. Sie packte sie mit einer Hand und schloss die Augen.  
  
Den Rest der Nacht über schlief sie tief und traumlos.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"Und dank Dianas guter Nase haben wir dann den Platz gefunden, wo dieser Grabstein stand", berichtete Jupiter den anderen Senshi.  
  
"Hmmm", Venus rieb sich das Kinn. "Also ist es Pegasus, den sie retten will."  
  
"Sieht ganz so aus", sagte Mars. "Dieses Mädchen! Sie ist genauso stur wie ihre Mutter. Immer zuerst handeln und dann erst nachdenken. Was wird Usagi dazu sagen?"  
  
"Wir sollten erst einmal Merkurs Nachforschungen abwarten", sagte Jupiter. "Je mehr Beweise wir für unsere Vermutung haben, desto besser."  
  
Genau in diesem Augenblick tauchte Sailormerkur in der Türe auf. Sie hielt ein Bündel Blätter in der Hand.  
  
"Ratet mal, über wen Kleine Lady zuletzt Informationen abgerufen hat!", rief sie aufgeregt.  
  
"Pegasus, Helios", sagte Mars trocken.  
  
"Ihr wisst es schon?", Merkur ließ enttäuscht die Blätter sinken.  
  
"Dennoch ist es gut, dass du zum selben Schluss gelangt bist", beeilte sich Venus zu sagen. "Jetzt haben wir zwei Hinweise, wenn ich der Königin Bericht erstatte." Sie räusperte sich und klappte den Deckel ihres Armbandkommunikators auf. "Mal sehen wie sie es aufnimmt", murmelte sie halblaut ehe sie den Code für die Verbindung eintippte.  
  
----------------------------------------------- "Nicht so lahm, Prinzessin! Etwas mehr Schwung bitte", JunJun rannte mit gleichmäßigen Laufschritten über das Gelände. Chibi Usa, die eine verwaschene Jogginghose und ein ausgebleichtes T-shirt trug, hechelte hinter ihr her.  
  
"Du ... sollst mich ... nicht .... so ..... anreden", keuchte sie mit rotem Gesicht. Sie waren bereits bei der dritten Runde und eigentlich wäre Chibi Usa schon nach der ersten die Puste ausgegangen, wenn JunJun sie nicht dauernd angetrieben hätte. Das grünhaarige Mädchen war eine unbarmherzige Trainerin.  
  
"Du kannst von Glück sagen, dass ich nun ein braves Mädchen bin und für die Guten kämpfe", grinste JunJun. Sie verlangsamte ihr Tempo und fiel zurück bis sie mit Chibi Usa gleichauf war. "Früher habe ich krassere Trainingsmethoden bevorzugt."  
  
"Welche ... denn?", fragte Chibi Usa und sah sich nach einem geeigneten Platz zum Verschnaufen um.  
  
"Einem Jungen, dem ich das Bockspringen beibringen wollte, habe ich mit einem Bären sozusagen auf die Sprünge geholfen. Wie würde es dir gefallen, wenn ein Tiger hinter dir her wäre?"  
  
Irgendwo hinter ihnen hörten sie tiefes, drohendes Brüllen.  
  
ChibiUsa durchfuhr es eiskalt. Gab es hier auch eine Raubtierschau? Plötzlich flogen ihre Schuhe nur so über den Boden. Im Nu hatte sie JunJun abgehängt, die aber rasch wieder aufholte.  
  
Ehe sie sich versahen, hatten sie Runde vier begonnen. Sie kamen wieder an der gleichen Stelle vorbei und sahen - eine PallaPalla, die einen Kassettenrecorder in der Hand hielt und sich vor Lachen krümmte.  
  
"Da hast du den Tiger", meinte JunJun und lachte.  
  
ChibiUsa war mittlerweile endgültig die Puste ausgegangen und sie war sogar zu erschöpft, um auf PallaPalla loszugehen.  
  
"Ich ... kann ... nicht .... mehr", japste sie und ließ sich auf die nächste Bank plumpsen.  
  
JunJun sah sie kopfschüttelnd an. "So etwas von verweichlicht... Da haben wir ja noch einige Arbeit vor uns. Jetzt ruh dich ein paar Minuten aus, dann beginnen wir mit Gleichgewichtsübungen. Am besten eignet sich dafür ..."  
  
"Ein Ball!" PallaPalla rollte ihren eigenen großen blauen Ball auf die Wiese. "Für dich müsste auch noch einer im Zelt sein, JunJun."  
  
"In Ordnung", sagte JunJun, "aber eigentlich wollte ich auf dem Hochseil üben."  
  
ChibiUsa wurde kreidebleich. "Da brech ich mir ja alle Knochen!"  
  
"Nicht wenn du richtig fallen kannst. Und das wollte ich dir ja beibringen. Aber für den Anfang genügt auch ein Ball. Sofern du", und sie zeigte mit dem Zeigefinger auf PallaPalla, "dich nicht einmischst."  
  
"Wo werde ich denn", sagte PallaPalla mit unschuldigem Blick, "ich habe noch Wichtiges zu tun."  
  
"Dann fang mal damit an!", sagte JunJun. "Sonst wirst du nämlich nie damit fertig!"  
  
PallaPalla streckte ihr die Zunge heraus und spazierte ins Zelt zurück. Von dort holte sich JunJun einen grünen Ball und rollte diesen neben den Blauen.  
  
"Beginne wir damit, wie man am besten auf einen Ball hinaufkommt", sagte sie und hüpfte aus dem Stand auf den grünen Ball. Der Ball zitterte leicht, aber JunJun hatte ihn voll unter Kontrolle. "Jetzt du!", sagte sie zu ChibiUsa, die mit zweifelndem Gesicht den blauen Ball ansah, der ihr bis zur Schulter reichte. Das würde noch ein furchtbarer Tag werden! ------------------------------------------------------------------------- Der Tempel erzitterte unter der Wucht der Angriffe des schwarzen Drachen. Die beiden Irrlichter kauerten in der innersten Kammer des Tempels bei einer goldenen Lichtsäule in deren Mitte ein Kristall schwebte. Bei jedem Schlag flackerte das Licht des Kristalls und draußen konnte man den Drachen frustriert heulen hören, weil er den Schutz des Tempels nicht zum Einsturz bringen konnte.  
  
*Wie lange wird er so weiter machen?*, fragte das rosa Licht.  
  
*Bis er uns hat oder müde wird*, gab das gelbe Licht zurück. Tigerauge sah die Lichtsäule hinauf zum Kristall. *Mit ihm hat das ganze Unglück begonnen. Wenn er sich nicht in dieser Säule eingeschlossen hätte, dann wäre das mit Helios nicht passiert, dann wäre er noch hier.*  
  
*Bist du so sicher, dass es nicht etwa umgekehrt war?*, fragte Falkenauge. *Wir waren doch die ganze Zeit im Wald. Vielleicht ist der Kristall erst so unnahbar geworden nachdem Helios verloren war.*  
  
*Das ist jetzt egal, aber wir brauchen den Kristall, um Fischauges letzten Wunsch zu erfüllen*, sagte Tigerauge. Er schwebte empor, bis er auf einer Höhe mit dem Kristall war. *Irgendwie muss es uns gelingen, in den Traum eines Menschen einzudringen, der Helios einen Grabstein setzen kann. Dann haben wir unser Versprechen erfüllt.*  
  
*Leider scheint der Kristall etwas dagegen zu haben*, meinte Falkenauge trocken. *Geh nicht näher an das Licht, sonst wirst du gegrillt!*  
  
*Aber wenn wir gar nichts tun, stürzt der Tempel über uns ein, begräbt uns und den Kristall unter sich.*  
  
*Soweit wird der Kristall es nicht kommen lassen!*, meinte Tigerauge zuversichtlich. Sein letzter Gedanke hing noch in der Luft, da erstrahlte der Goldene Kristall auf einmal in hellem Licht.  
  
*Pass auf!*, sandte ihm Falkenauge zu, aber Tigerauge war schon in die Tiefe gesackt und flackerte erschrocken auf dem Boden. Das Licht des Kristalls wurde stärker, und wie als Antwort darauf begann auch der Tempel selbst zu leuchten.  
  
Draußen schrie der schwarze Drache vor Schmerz und wich von dem Säulen zurück, gegen die er eben noch mit voller Wucht angerannt war.  
  
Sein Reiter riss die Arme hoch und schütze seine Augen vor dem Licht des Tempels. Dennoch war er einige Minuten lang blind vor Tränen.  
  
*Das hat keinen Sinn*, sagte er, als er endlich wieder in der Lage war, seine Umgebung zu erkennen. *Wir müssen erst noch viel stärker werden, wir brauchen mehr Farben, um einen Schutz gegen das goldene Licht aufzubauen. Lass uns einen neuen Boten zur Erde schicken. Es ist zwar früher als geplant, aber ich habe einen im Sinn, der sich durch keine lästige Störung von seinem Auftrag abhalten lässt.*  
  
Er zog am Zügel und dirigierte den Drachen vom Tempel fort, zurück auf die Ebene in Richtung des toten Kristallwaldes. Hinter ihnen erlosch das Lichts des Tempels langsam.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Und jetzt lass dich fallen, probier einen Salto und lande auf beiden Beinen!", dirigierte CereCere.  
  
"Es ist ein bisschen hoch", wagte Chibi Usa zu bemerken. Der Boden befand sich für ihren Geschmack in ziemlich tief unten. Es war erst ihr dritter Trainingstag und sie konnte vor Muskelkater kaum noch aufrecht gehen. Zudem hatte sie mehr blaue Flecken als sie zählen konnte. Nein, das Leben im Kristallpalast hatte sie kein bisschen auf das hier vorbereitet.  
  
"Schau einfach mir zu", sagte CereCere. Sie schwang sich ein, zweimal hin und her am Trapez, dann ließ sie die Stange los. In der Luft machte sie einen eleganten Salto und landete schließlich mit beiden Beinen sicher auf dem Boden.  
  
"Jetzt bist du an der Reihe!", rief sie nach oben.  
  
Chibi Usa zwang sich zu einem Nicken und packte die Stange unbewusst fester. Ihre Handflächen waren schweißfeucht. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen schwang sie sich hin und her, wobei sie immer wieder nachgreifen musste, um nicht abzurutschen.  
  
"Bist du sicher, dass sie das schafft?", PallaPalla sah zweifelnd nach oben.  
  
"Natürlich schafft sie es", meinte CereCere. "Ist doch kinderleicht. Auf deinem Ball hat sie ja auch keine schlechte Figur gemacht."  
  
"Na, ja, am Anfang ist sie ziemlich oft in der Wiese gelandet. Aber gegen Ende ...."  
  
"Siehst du!"  
  
"Ähm... hier ist sie ja auch am Anfang. Und von einem Ball zu fallen ist wesentlich ungefährlicher als ...."  
  
"Papperlapapp, JunJun ist anderweitig beschäftigt, also muss ich für sie das Training für unsere Prinzessin übernehmen." CereCere legte den Kopf in den Nacken. "Das reicht jetzt! Sobald du wieder am höchsten Punkt bist, lässt du los und machst den Salto!"  
  
Chibi Usa erwiderte nichts, sie war vollauf damit beschäftigt, nicht vorher schon abzurutschen. Eins ... zwei ... Schwung und ... drei... Sie ließ die Stange im richtigen Moment los und der Boden raste auf sie zu.  
  
"Salto!!!!!", hörte sie CereCere brüllen. Instinktiv krümmte sie sich und es gelang ihr gerade noch rechtzeitig, sich in der Luft zu drehen, dann landete sie auch schon auf dem Haufen Sägespäne, der einzigen Sicherheitsvorrichtung, die Gnade vor CereCeres Augen gefunden hatte. Ihre Gelenke, ihre Muskeln, ihre Sehen protestierten laut und mit einem Schmerzensschrei viel sie vorn über.  
  
"Ist dir was passiert?", dröhnte VesVes Stimme vom Zelteingang her. "CereCere, war das deine Idee?"  
  
CereCere war ein wenig blass um die Nase, da Chibi Usa mit dem Gesicht voran in den Sägespänen lag und sich nicht rührte.  
  
"Du hast sie umgebracht!", sagte PallaPalla entsetzt.  
  
CereCere wurde noch blasser. "Unmöglich, sie ist auf den Beinen gelandet!"  
  
Sie und PallaPalla rannten auf Chibi Usa zu.  
  
"Rührt sie nicht an!"  
  
Wie aus dem Nichts tauchte plötzlich JunJun auf und erreichte den Haufe Sägespäne als erste. "Prinzessin, Chibi Usa, sag etwas!" Sie drehte Chibi Usa auf den Rücken und schüttelte sie.  
  
"Ohhhh!", stöhnte Chibi Usa leise und kam wieder zu sich. "Bin ich richtig gelandet."  
  
"Das bist du!", sagte CereCere, die langsam wieder Farbe im Gesicht bekam. "Für das erste Mal war das keine schlechte Leistung."  
  
"Danke", murmelte Chibi Usa und befreite sich aus JunJuns Griff, um langsam aufzustehen, wobei sie das Gesicht verzog. "Aaaautsch... ohhhh .... ahhhh.... auuuuuu."  
  
"Ich denke", sagte JunJun, "wir haben dir ein wenig zuviel abverlangt."  
  
"Das habt ihr wirklich", VesVes runzelte die Stirn. "Zwar ist anzunehmen, dass der Feind bald wieder zuschlagen wird, aber das heißt nicht, dass wir dich zu tode trainieren müssen."  
  
"Tut mir leid", sagte CereCere, "aber ich habe nur einen Gedanken, ich will dass du besser wirst als Sailormoon. Ich will nicht schlecht über deine zukünftige Mutter reden, aber als Kämpferin macht sie keine besonders gute Figur."  
  
"Das weiß ich auch", sagte Chibi Usa, "und es ist nett, dass ihr mir alles beibringen wollt, was ihr könnt, aber jetzt möchte ich nur ein heißes Bad und schlafen, schlafen, schlafen..."  
  
Die vier sahen sich ein wenig betreten an.  
  
"Für heute hast du wahrlich genug mitgemacht", sagte VesVes schließlich. "Also geh ruhig ..."  
  
Sie kam nicht dazu, den Satz zu Ende zu sprechen. Draußen vor dem Zelt waren Schreie zu hören.  
  
"Das darf nicht wahr sein", stöhnte JunJun. "Wir haben erst heute wieder eröffnet..."  
  
"Ich mag jetzt nicht kämpfen", jammerte Chibi Usa.  
  
PallaPalla war zum Zelteingang gelaufen. Um ungestört zu ein, hatten sie den Eingang mit einer Plane verschlossen. Nun schob PallaPalla die Plane ein kleines Stück zur Seite. "Oje", hörten die anderen sie murmeln, "das ist aber merkwürdig!" Sie drehte den Kopf und winkte den anderen. "Das müsst ihr euch ansehen." Der Schrecken in ihren Augen und der Unglaube in ihrer erstickten Stimme sprachen Bände. Neugierig und besorgt gesellten sich die anderen zu ihr, selbst ChibiUsa humpelte so rasch sie konnte zum Zelteingang. Gemeinsam schauten sie durch den Spalt ins Freie und was sie sahen, ließ ihnen das Blut in den Andern gefrieren.  
  
Menschen rannten in Panik hin und her, andere lagen bewegungslos mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf der Erde während sie immer blasser und blasser wurden. Auf dem Rücken dieser Opfer wucherten ekelhafte Gewächse, schwarz wie die Nacht, die gierig alle Farbe und alles Leben aufsogen.  
  
"Woher kommen die denn?", fragte PallaPalla verstört.  
  
"Hm... schau nach rechts, siehst du den Schatten vor dem Luftballonstand?", fragte CereCere.  
  
Alle blickten nach rechts. Dort, vor den bunten Luftballons hatte sich ein Riss im Erdboden aufgetan und da heraus schlängelten sich fette, schwarze Moospolster, krochen wie von Geisterhand bewegt auf den nächsten Menschen zu, um ihm einfach auf den Rücken zu springen. Der Getroffene erstarrte, verlor das Bewusstsein und sackte zusammen.  
  
"Was tun wir nur?", fragte JunJun gebannt und angeekelt zugleich.  
  
"Wir müssen uns verwandeln", sagte VesVes. "Aber wie nur?"  
  
Chibi Usa hatte bei dem fürchterlichen Anblick all ihre Schmerzen vergessen. Sie hatte sich so gewünscht, besser auf den nächsten Gegner vorbereitet zu sein, aber nun hatte sie keine Wahl mehr. Sie legte beide Hände auf die Brust, konzentrierte sich und rief: "Macht des Silberjahrtausends, verwandle mich!" Diesen Spruch versuchte sie das erste Mal. Er war ihr einfach so in den Sinn gekommen. Silbernes Licht flutete hüllte sie ein. Eine Sekunde später stand eine Sailorkriegerin vor ihnen, den Doppelmondstab mit den Kristallhalbmonden in der Hand. Sie war nicht mehr SailorLunarEclipse, denn ihr Rock war nun silbern statt rostrot und das Schwarz des Oberteils hatte sich in leuchtendes Weiß verwandelt. Die langen Bändern liefen von schwarz zu silbern über. Statt einem roten Stern funkelte nun einer aus durchscheinendem Kristall mit silbernen Engerlsflügeln auf der schwarzen Masche. Ihre Haare wehten nicht mehr offen im Wind, sondern sie trug sie nun im gleichen Stil wie zuhause mit den beiden Knoten, nur dass ihr Rosa fast völlig verblasst war und einen silbernen Schimmer bekommen hatte, der sie sehr ihrer Großmutter, der Mondkönigin ähneln ließ. Entschlossen packte die Sailorkriegerin ihren Stab und stürmte aus dem Zelt.  
  
"Warte doch!", rief ihr VesVes nach, "das ist viel zu gefährlich!" Aber da war die Kriegerin schon draußen, sie stellte sich vor dem Zelt in Pose und schmetterte ihre Rede von Bestrafung und Gerechtigkeit. "Ich bin SailorSilvermoon! Gib sofort die Menschen frei!"  
  
Natürlich zeigten sich die Gewächse unbeeindruckt. Einige wandten sich begierig dem neuen Opfer zu. SailorSilvermoon setzte nicht ihren Angriff ein, sondern hieb mit dem Kristallstab nach den schwarzen Kriechpflanzen. Bei jeder Berührung mit den Kristallhalbmonden zerplatzten sie mit einem ekelhaften Geräusch.  
  
Aber immer noch strömten mehr und mehr davon aus dem Riss und sie hatten es nun alle auf SailorSilvermoon abgesehen.  
  
"Wir müssen ihr helfen", jammerte PallaPalla und hüpfte auf der Stelle. "Wir haben es geschworen!"  
  
VesVes und die anderen nickten entschlossen. "Versuchen wir es."  
  
Gleichzeitig streckte jede ihre rechte Hand in die Höhe und rief: "Macht des Silberjahrtausends, schicke uns die Kraft, uns zu verwandeln!"  
  
Tatsächlich erschienen vor ihnen vier schlanke, Stäbe, ein jeder hatte eine Kristallhalbmond in der passenden Farbe an der Spitze. Als sie danach griffen, wurden sie von Licht umhüllt wie zuvor Chibi Usa. Die vier Asteroidsenshi waren bereit. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
"Es ist schon wieder geschehen", sagte Sailorpluto und lehnte sich müde an die Säule. Um sie herum schimmerte der tiefste Weltraum. Pluto war ein kalter, einsamer Ort, und die Ruinen des ehemaligen Palastes wirken nicht anheimelnd. Nur dank ihrer Sailorkräfte konnten die Senshi hier draußen überleben, wo es weder Wärmen, noch Luft oder Wasser gab. Sailoruranus saß nur wenige Schritte entfernt auf einer zerborstenen Säule und spielte mit ihrem Schwert. Neptun kniete daneben auf dem Boden und blickte konzentriert in ihren Spiegel. Er war völlig leer, da sie es nicht wagte, Bilder zu rufen, aber immerhin konnte er ihr auch sonst noch Nachrichten vermitteln. Jetzt zum Beispiel tastete sie mit seiner Hilfe die Grenzen des Sonnensystems ab, aber da war nichts, keine Spur eines Feindes von außen.  
  
"Was meinst du?", Sailorsaturn stand neben Pluto und blickte diese ernst und besorgt an.  
  
"Die Störung im Zeitstrom wird stärker. Jemand versucht mit aller Macht eine Vergangenheit zu zerstören, die nicht zerstört werden darf. Dinge sind in Bewegung geraten und ich weiß nicht, wohin das alles führen wird. Kleine Lady..."  
  
"Verdammt nochmal!" Uranus kickte eine Gesteinsbrocken in die Luft, der auf Grund der geringen Schwerkraft sehr hoch flog und dann nur langsam zur Oberfläche zurück fiel. "Ich will nicht hier herumsitzen, wenn die eigentliche Gefahr ganz woanders lauert! Wir sind hier doch nutzlos!"  
  
"Mehr können wir nicht tun", sagte Pluto müde. Sie hatte seit Tagen nicht mehr geschlafen. Die dauernden Änderungen im Zeitstrom bereiteten ihr Kopfschmerzen und der Zeitschlüssel in ihrer Hand vibrierte wie als Echo ihrer unterdrückten Wut. Wenn es noch einen anderen Weg gäbe, die Zeit zu überwinden, als den Tunnel jenseits des Zeittores ... Plötzlich kam ihr ein Gedanke.  
  
"Wir machen einen Abstecher", sagte sie laut. "Das muss überprüft werden."  
  
"Einen Abstecher wohin?", fragte Neptun neugierig und ließ den Spiegel sinken.  
  
"Zur Heimat alter Feinde ... wir reisen nach Nemesis." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- "Sie wollen was?", Venus konnte es nicht glauben. "Aber Königin Serenity..." "..ist einverstanden", sagte die hochgewachsene Frau mit den dunkelgrünen Haaren. Unbewusst hob sie die Hand und rieb sich über die Stirn, dort, wo einst ein schwarzer Halbmond gewesen war. "Meine Schwestern fühlen sich auch nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken. Aber wir schulden euch so viel, dass wir es riskieren werden. Königin Serenity hat auch uns in Kristalltokio willkommen geheißen, ausgerechnet in der Stadt, die wir fast zerstört hätten. Ich wünschte nur, mehr aus meiner Familie hätten es geschafft, rechtzeitig ihr Unrecht einzusehen..." Sie seufzte. "Sailorpluto ist bei uns aufgetaucht und hat gefragt, ob wir uns auf Nemesis noch zurecht finden würden. Sie hofft in der Bibliothek des Prinzen hinweise auf weitere Raumschiffe zu finden, so wie jenes, mit dem Rubeus in die Vergangenheit gereist ist."  
  
Mars schauderte: "An das Schiff können wir uns noch gut erinnern. Brrr... es lief doch nur mit der Kraft des schwarzen Kristalls, wie will Pluto es ohne ihn zum Funktionieren bringen?"  
  
"Das hat sie mir nicht erzählt, aber ich denke, sie hat einen Plan." Petzite zupfte nachdenklich an einer Haarsträhne. "Jetzt ist es an Sailormerkur, Nemesis aufzuspüren, denn ohne genaue Berechnungen, können ihn die äußeren Senshi nicht anpeilen."  
  
"Ich bin schon so gut wie weg", sagte Merkur. "Es ist gut, dass die äußeren Senshi die Kraft ihrer Talismane und der Sense von Saturn bündeln können, um so den Sailortransport einzusetzen. Wir inneren Krieger brauchen dazu Sailormoons Kraft...." Sie seufzte. "Aber natürlich können wir es nicht riskieren, dass sich Königin Serenity in Gefahr begibt. Wir wünschen euch viel Glück für eure Mission."  
  
"Danke, wir werden es brauchen", sagte Petzite und ging mit entschlossenen Schritten auf die Tür zu, hinter der ihre drei Schwestern warteten.  
  
Als die Türe hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel drehte sich Mars zu den anderen inneren Kriegern um. "Und was machen wir?" Sie warf ihre schwarzen Haare zurück und schritt in dem Raum auf und ab wie ein Tier in der Falle. "Es muss doch etwas geben, das auch wir unternehmen können, irgend etwas!"  
  
"Hm.....", Venus rieb sich am Kinn, "natürlich kommt es nicht in Frage, dass wir Plutos Verbot umgehen oder missachten, aber .... wäre es nicht möglich, dass wir von hier aus Informationen sammeln, die den äußeren Senshi bei ihrer Aufgabe helfen? Wir wissen noch immer nicht, wie der verdammte Grabstein dahin gekommen ist..."  
  
"... und ob da überhaupt jemand liegt!", fügte Mars hinzu.  
  
"Wollt ihr da etwa herumbuddeln?", Jupiter schüttelte sich.  
  
"Natürlich nicht", sagte Merkur. "Mars, kannst du nicht deine Kräfte einsetzen, um herauszufinden, ob hier jemand begraben worden ist, ohne, dass wir eine Schaufel in die Hand nehmen?"  
  
"Doch, das kann ich."  
  
"Gut. Dann machen wir also der Reihe nach folgendes...."  
  
Die inneren Senshi scharten sich um ihre Anführerin und lauschten gebannt. Ihre Augen leuchteten. Endlich konnten sie wieder etwas Nützliches tun, um ihrer besten Freundin und Königin zu helfen.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------- *Glaubst du, sie haben aufgeben?*, fragte Falkenauge mit leicht zittriger Stimme. Seit einiger Zeit war es ruhig im Tempel des Kristalls.  
  
*Das kaum*, sagte Tigerauge ein wenig gefasster. *Aber wir haben einen Atempause.*  
  
Das helle Licht des Kristalls war erloschen und er glühte nun wieder ruhig und scheinbar harmlos.  
  
*Wir müssen den Kristall überzeugen, dass wir nur das Beste wollen*, sandte Tigerauge und schwebte wieder auf die Lichtbarriere zu. *Hörst du mich, Kristall der Träume, ich bin es, Tigerauge, das Irrlicht, dein Geschöpf! Ich verdanke deiner Macht meine Existenz! Ich will nichts Böses, ich will nur ein wenig Kraft, um in die Träume eines Menschen einzudringen, der in der anderen Welt Helios ein Denkmal setzen soll. Bitte, hier ist doch alles schon tot und zerstört, auch wir werden nicht mehr lange da sein. Alles was wir noch für Helios tun können, ist, dafür zu sorgen, dass er nicht für immer vergessen sein wird...*  
  
*Tu es nicht, Tigerauge, nein!*, Falkenauge schoss empor, um sich zwischen Tigerauge und das Licht zu drängen, aber des war zu spät. Der gelbe Funken war bereits in die Barriere eingedrungen.  
  
*----!!!!!!*, vernahm Falkenauge die mentalen Schmerzensschreie seines Freundes.  
  
Dann, wie durch ein Wunder öffnete sich eine Lücke und erlaubte Tigerauge in die Lichtsäule einzudringen. Ehe Falkenauge ihm folgen konnte, schloss sich die Lücke schon wieder. Von draußen bekam Falkenauge mit, wie der goldene Lichtfleck Tigerauges in den Kristall selbst eindrang.  
  
Unschlüssig und ratlos hing Falkenauge mehrere Augenblicke in der Luft. Dann bemerkte er, wie sich Tigerauges Licht wieder aus dem Kristall löste und durch eine neue Lücke in der Lichtsäule wieder zu ihm herüber kam.  
  
*Allen Mächten sei dank*, seufzte Falkenauge erleichtert. *Hast du etwas erreicht?*  
  
*Ja*, erwiderte Tigerauge mit einem seltsamen verträumten Beiklang. *Der Kristall ließ mich in der Traum eines jungen Steinmetz, er wird in ein paar Wochen wieder und wieder den gleichen Traum haben. In diesem Traum wird ihn eine Stimme bitten, einen einfachen Grabstein anzufertigen, der folgende Inschrift trägt: Hier ruht Helios aus Elysion, dem Reich der Träume... Er wird wahrscheinlich das Datum des Traumes einmeißeln, denn wann es wirklich geschehen ist wissen ja selbst wir nicht ...*  
  
Nachdem Tigerauge dem rosa Irrlicht den gesamten Text aufgesagt hatte, ließ er sich erschöpft zu Boden sinken.  
  
*Also warten wir bis auch wir an der Reihe sind...*, murmelte Falkenauge düster. *Wir haben getan was wir konnten.*  
  
*Da wäre ich nicht so sicher*, sandte ihm Tigerauge zu. *Der Kristall hat uns nicht umsonst geholfen, ich habe von ihm einen Auftrag erhalten.*  
  
*Und der wäre?*  
  
*Wir müssen jemanden finden, der stark genug ist, IHN aufzuhalten.*  
  
*Und wo?*  
  
*Nicht hier, sondern in der realen Welt.*  
  
*Was??!!!*  
  
Falkenauge ließ sich neben dem gelben Irrlicht nieder. *Das können wir nicht.*  
  
*Nicht in dieser Gestalt, aber in unserer eigentlichen. Du als Falke, ich als Tiger. Ich habe dem Kristall versprochen, dass wir es versuchen werden. Es ist besser, als nutzlos herumzuhängen und ohne Gegenwehr auf das Ende zu warte, oder...?  
  
Falkenauge schluckte, aber dann stimmte er zu. End des fünften Teils 


	6. Überraschende Entdeckungen

Überraschende Entdeckungen  
  
"Wie oft haben wir dir gesagt, dass du nicht so leichtsinnig sein sollst", keuchte SailorCeres und riss SailorSilvermoon aus der Gefahrenzone. Ein schwarzes Moospolster flog um Haaresbreite an den beiden vorbei und klatschte gegen das Zirkuszelt.  
  
"Kann sein, dass ich es vergessen habe, weil ich heute zu oft schon auf den Kopf gefallen bin", gab SailorSilvermoon zurück und duckte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig. Das schwarze glitschige Büschel zuckender Fasern verfehlte ihren Rücken nur knapp.  
  
"Die sind einfach nicht tot zu kriegen!", SailorVesta drosch mit einem Holzhammer auf ein weiters Moospolster ein, aber die Schläge federten einfach daran ab.  
  
SailorJuno hatte sich gar ein paar Messer besorgt und warf sie geschickt auf die heranhuschenden schwarzen Knäuel. Sie traf auch, nur leider glitten die Klingen an der elastischen Haut ab.  
  
"Ihr fangt das falsch an!" SailorPallas hatte sich der Quelle der Scheusale genähert und schielte vorsichtig in den Spalt. Da sich alle Polster auf SailorSilvermoon und die drei anderen Asteroidsenshi konzentrierten war sie einigermaßen sicher.  
  
"Wie meist du das?", knurrte SailorVesta und warf einen Hocker auf das nächste Polster. Der Hocker prallte daran ab und spickte zu ihr zurück. Sie fing ihn mit beiden Händen ab, aber der Schwung riss sie um und sie landete auf dem Hosenboden.  
  
"Vorsicht!" SailorSilvermoon fegte heran und erwischte das Polster gerade noch, ehe es auf SailorVestas Schulter landen konnte.  
  
"Danke, das war knapp!" Im Nu war Vesta wieder auf den Beinen und schwang ihren Hocker mit neuem Elan.  
  
"Ich meine, dass wir zuerst überlegen sollten, das Loch im Boden zu schließen."  
  
"Wieso?", fragte SailorCeres und schnappte sich eine eiserne Stange, um sich damit der Polster zu erwehren. Lange würden sie das nicht mehr durchhalten.  
  
"Weil da ein supergroßes Polster mit ekligen roten Augen sitzt, das die kleinen dirigiert. Ihr seht sie wahrscheinlich nicht, aber jedes kleine ist durch haarfeine Leitung mit dem großen verbunden. Wenn wir das Loch schließen..."  
  
"Schon verstanden", sagte SailorJuno und gestattete sich einen Verschnaufer, um den Schweiß von der Stirn zu wischen. "Wird sowieso Zeit, dass wir unsere Waffen einsetzen!"  
  
Sie sprang auf das Dach des Karussells und streckte beide Arme empor, ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und schlug diese zusammen. "Meteorhagel! Zermatsche sie zu Brei!"  
  
Die Steine, die aus dem Nichts auf die Moospolster prasselten waren mit Junos Energie geladen, daher weit wirksamer als normale Schläge. Bei jedem Treffer zerplatzte ein Polster. Das verschaffte den anderen eine kurze Atempause.  
  
SailorJuno nutzte sie als erste. In ihrer ausgestreckten Hand erschien wieder der Holzstab mit der grünen Ranke. "Efeuschlingen, Feuerdornen! Fesselt sie!" Gehorsam schossen wiederum die dornigen Ranken aus der Erde und es gelang ihnen wirklich einen Gutteil der Moospolster zu umwinden, worauf diese sich auflösten. Noch eine Atempause.  
  
"Ich versuche, das große Polster zu treffen!" rief SailorPallas. Sie streckte beide Arme auf den Riss im Erdboden und schrie: "Eisnadel Tornado! Friere es ein!" Der Wirbelwind aus Eisnadeln schoss geradewegs in das Loch. Das Monstermoos darin erschauerte und einige der Verbindungen zu den kleinen Polstern wurden von den Eisnadeln zerstört. Die betreffenden Polster erstarrten und als Juno ihren Stab gegen eines davon stieß, zerfiel es zu Staub.  
  
"Jetzt werde ich dem da drin mal einheizen!" Vesta war so richtig wütend. Sie rannte im ZickZackkurs zwischen den erstarrten und noch lebenden Polstern hindurch bis knapp vor den Riss. "Dir werde ich es zeigen!" Sie fiel auf ein Knie und presste beide Hände auf den Boden. "Lavafontänen! Verschüttet dieses Loch!" Aus dem Erdreich stiegen die glühenden Fontänen auf und ergossen sich zielgenau in diesen Riss. Das Moospolster darin spie eine Art schwarzen Sirup, der die Lava noch in der Luft erkalten ließ. So prasselten zwar die erkalteten Brocken in das Loch, aber damit wurde das Polster fertig.  
  
"Dann muss eben ich es zu Ende bringen!" SailorSilvermoon war Vesta gefolgt und trat nun neben diese. Aber das große Moospolster wollte ihnen keine weitere Chance geben. Die noch aktiven kleinen Moospolster jagten geradewegs auf die beiden Mädchen zu. Vesta sah sie kommen und stellte sich hinter Silvermoon. Die Moospolster sprangen gleichzeitig und erwischten Vesta voll. Sie schrie gepeinigt auf, aber sie fiel nicht um, auch nicht, als sie spürte, wie ihre Farben und damit auch ihre Lebenskraft dahinschwanden.  
  
"Vesta!", rief Silvermoon entsetzt und hielt in ihrem Angriff inne.  
  
"Los, tu es!", hauchte Vesta. Dann schwanden ihr die Sinne und sie glitt zu Boden. Jetzt war SailorSilvermoons Rücken ungeschützt. Sie wusste, dass ihr nur wenig Zeit blieb und wies mit den Kristallmonden ihres Stabes auf den Mittelpunkt des Risses. "Regenbogensturm! Zerstöre ihn!" Die Regenbogenfunken zischten auf den Riss zu, der Boden bebte und gleichzeitig klatsche das erste Moos auf Silvermoons Rücken. Sie erstarrte, aber mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen hielt sie den Stab weiterhin auf den Riss gerichtet. Zwei, drei ... immer mehr Moose saugten sich an ihr fest. Ein rascher Blick zeigte ihr, dass auch die anderen Asteroidsenshi inzwischen von Moospolstern erwischt worden waren. Pallas hatte schon den Großteil ihres Blaus verloren und Ceres war nur noch ein blasser Schatten. Einzig Juno lag noch nicht auf der Erde, sondern zerrte mit schwachen Händen an den Polstern an ihren Schultern.  
  
Ein weiterer Ruck ging durch die Erde, Silvermoon brach in die Knie, aber die Kristallmonde zeigten weiterhin auf den Riss. Trog sie ihr Blick oder begann er sich zu schließen. Warum wurde alles auf einmal so verschwommen, so dunkle, so kalt ....?  
  
............................................................................ ....................................  
  
Der Mond schien auf den weitläufigen Garten hinab. Die Königin stand auf dem Balkon und sah dem Spiel der Wellen zu, die leise gluckernd den schmalen, künstlichen Bach hinunter plätscherten. Wieder war ein Tag anstrengender Verpflichtungen bewältigt. Nicht mehr lange und sie konnte wieder nach Kristalltokyo zurückkehren um selbst etwas für die Suche nach ihrer Tochter beizutragen. Plötzlich war ihr als griffe eine kalte Hand nach ihrem Herzen. Sie wimmerte und musste sich am Geländer abstützen.  
  
"Serenity!" Im Nu war der König an ihrer Seite. Sein besorgter Blick glitt über ihr blasses Gesicht. "Was ist mit dir?"  
  
"Mein Kind, mein kleiner Engel", brachte Serenity mühsam heraus, "sie ist in Gefahr, ich kann es spüren. Endymion, bring mir den Silberkristall, bitte!"  
  
"Du wirst ihn nicht benutze!", sagte er. "Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du dich in Gefahr bringst!"  
  
"Aber Kleine Lady."  
  
"Ist ganz sicher noch am Leben. Das kann ich spüren." Er legte seine Hände auf die ihren. Sie fühlte die Wärme und die Kraft, die auf sie überging. Der Schwindel ließ nach und seine Gewissheit gab ihr neuen Mut.  
  
"Erinnerst du dich noch an die kleine Nervensäge, die plötzlich bei dir zuhause aufgetaucht ist?" fragte Endymion lächelnd.  
  
"Chibi Usa..."  
  
"Genau, Chibi Usa. Sie ist stark, und dickköpfig, genau wie ihre Mutter..."  
  
Sie hob den Kopf und ein zaghaftes Lächeln glitt über ihr Gesicht. Langsam verging das ungute Gefühl und die Kälte, die ihr Herz umklammert gehalten hatte, verschwand. Sie bekam wieder Farbe. Endymion neigte den Kopf und küsste sie zärtlich.  
  
Danach standen sie eng umschlungen auf dem Balkon und blickten hinab auf den Teich, in dem sich der Mond als zarte Sichel spiegelte.  
  
"Habe ich das richtige getan?", fragte Serenity halblaut. "Nemesis ist unerforscht und wenn dort noch aktive Reste des schwarzen Kristalls herumliegen..."  
  
"Werden die äußeren Senshi sicher damit fertig. Vertraue ihnen!", Endymion drückte sie fest an sich. "Oder machst du dir wegen der vier Schwestern Sorgen?"  
  
Den Kopf an seine Brust gelehnt, nickte Serenity.  
  
"Sie hatten lange, sehr lange Zeit ihre dunkle Seite ein für alle Mal zu bezwingen", sagte Endymion. "Sie schulden dir so viel, und sie sind dir treu ergeben. Es wird gut gehen..."  
  
Über ihren goldenen Kopf hinweg sah er zum Mond hinauf. In seiner Stimme lag kein bisschen Unsicherheit, aber dafür war sein Blick voll Sorge.  
  
*Lass es gut gehen!*, flehte er stumm in Gedanken die Göttin des Mondes an. *Lass nicht zu, dass sie sich noch lange quälen muss.... *  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
"Ja, noch zwei Schritte nach links, halt!" Neptun senkte den Spiegel und strich sich eine vorwitzige Locke aus der Stirn.  
  
"Steht Saturn endlich richtig?", fragte Uranus genervt.  
  
Neptun nickte. "Das ist kein gewöhnlicher Teleportsprung. Es ist schon schwierig genug irgendwohin zu springen, wo man noch nie zuvor gewesen ist, aber dann auch noch auf einen Brocken wie Nemesis..."  
  
"Das wissen wir doch", auch in Saturns Stimme schwang Ungeduld. "Ich wünschte, wir könnten als ganzes Team springen.  
  
Dann wäre es leichter. Sailormoon ist ein viel besser Fokus als ich."  
  
"Wir sind sehr froh, dass wir dich haben", sagte Pluto und packte ihren Schlüssel mit beiden Händen. "Nur zu dritt kämen wir nirgendwohin." Sie blickte die anderen auffordernd an. Haruka nickte und winkte den vier Schwestern.  
  
"Ihr stellt euch im Kreis um Saturn. Wir bilden ein äußeres Dreieck. Am besten haltet ihr euch an den Händen und konzentriert eure Gedanken auf Nemesis. Das wird Saturn helfen."  
  
"Gut", nickte Petzite. Die vier Schwestern bildeten einen engen Kreis um Saturn, die ihre Sense in den Himmel hob.  
  
Nun zog auch Uranus ihr Schwert und nahm ihre Stelle ein. Pluto blieb wo sie war und als letzte hob Neptun ihren Talisman empor.  
  
"Sind alle soweit?", fragte Pluto. Bestätigung von allen Seiten. "Dann los!"  
  
Gleichzeitig begannen die vier Senshi zu rufen: "Planetenmächte!" Die Juwelen ihrer Stirnreifen leuchteten auf. "Schenkt uns die Kraft. Durch die Talismane!" Jetzt leuchteten auch die drei Talismane. Ihr Licht schoss hell empor und die drei Strahlen trafen die leuchtende Sense Saturns. "Leitet uns durch das All zum Planeten Nemesis!"  
  
Der Strahl der Sense wurde breiter und breiter bis er auch die drei Senshi und die vier Schwestern einschloss. Einen Augenblick später war der Strahl verschwunden, auch von den Senshi und die vier Schwestern war auf dem Ayers Rock in Australien keine Spur mehr zu finden ...  
  
------------------------------------------------ *Vielleicht hätten wir noch etwas warten sollen*, Falkenauges Licht zitterte vor Nervosität als sie so unauffällig wie möglich über die Ebene huschten.  
  
*Soviel Zeit haben wir nicht.* Auch Tigerauge fühlte sich keineswegs sicher, aber die Anweisung des Kristalls war deutlich gewesen. *Wir müssen die Stelle finden, an der das erste Monster on IHM in die reale Welt eingedrungen ist. Dort sind bestimmt noch ein paar kleine Löcher übrig, wo Funken wie wir durch passen.*  
  
*Und wer garantiert, dass wir nicht zu dummen Tieren werden, die keine Ahnung mehr haben, warum wir eigentlich dort sind?*  
  
*Das wird nicht passieren*, sagte Tigerauge telepatisch mit weit mehr Überzeugung als er tatsächlich empfand. *Helios hat uns verändert und egal welche äußere Gestalt wir haben, wir bleiben im Geiste Menschen.*  
  
*Hoffen wir, dass du dich nicht irrst.*  
  
Sie hatten den Wald erreicht und pirschten sich vorsichtig zu jener Stelle, wo einst ein Wasserfall munter in eine wunderschönen See gerauscht war. Hier hatte sich Helios gern aufgehalten und an jene Zeiten gedacht, als er noch ein geflügeltes Pferd gewesen war... Tigerauge schüttelte die melancholischen Gedanken ab. Es war auch so schwer genug. Nun war der Wasserfall versteinert und der See ein stinkendes Loch aus Moder und Schlamm. Der graue Stein des Wasserfalls sah in der Mitte sonderbar geschwärzt und rissig aus.  
  
*Da muss es sein!*, summte Falkenauge.  
  
In diesem Moment brach der Drache durch das Unterholz heraus mit Ihm auf dem Rücken.  
  
*Nein!!!*, rief Tigerauge entsetzt. Sie waren immer noch einige Meter vom Wasserfall entfernt und außerdem brauchten sie ein paar Augenblicke Zeit, um das passende Schlupfloch zu finden.  
  
Der Drache war einfach zu schnell. Tigerauge fasste einen raschen Entschluss. Er fühlte sich immer noch mit dem Goldenen Kristall verbunden und sandte einen Gedankenruf aus. Der Kristall gewährte ihm seine Bitte und im Nu stand ein massiger Tiger zwischen dem Wasserfall und dem Drachen.  
  
*Was hast du getan?*, fragte Falkenauge entsetzt.  
  
*Erfülle du den Auftrag allein, du kannst es!*, war Tigerauges letzte Botschaft an ihn. Dann sprang er mit einem mächtigen Satz geradewegs auf den Rücken des Drachen in der Hoffnung, vielleicht Ihn zu erwischen. Aber der Drachereiter hatte schon sein Netz parat und schleuderte es dem Tiger entgegen.  
  
Falkenauge wandte sich ab und fand zitternd eine Lücke, die für ihn passte. Das letzte was er sah, war der farblose, bewegungslose Körper des Tigers am Rand des Teiches, während sich der Drache und sein Reiter an den gestohlenen Farben berauschten. Dann schlüpfte er in die Lücke mit dem stummen Versprechen, dass das Opfer seines Freundes nicht umsonst sein würde....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Uhhhh...!", stöhnte SailorCeres und rappelte sich mühsam auf. Rings herum lagen die noch immer bewusstlosen Menschen, aber weder von der Dimensionsspalte noch von den schwarzen Moosen war irgendetwas zu sehen. Weiter vorne regte sich SailorVesta schwach und auch Sailor Pallas und Sailor Juno schlugen die Augen auf.  
  
"Wird Zeit, dass wir uns zurück verwandeln, ehe die Polizei und die Krankenwagen hier sind", meinte SailorVesta. Sie rüttelte an Sailor Silvermoons Schultern. "Komm, wach auf, wir müssen zurück ins Zelt!"  
  
Aber Sailor Silvermoon rührte sich nicht.  
  
"Wach auf!", rief Sailor Vesta drängend. Die aufkeimende Panik in ihrer Stimme rief die drei anderen herbei. Unsicher, schwach und erschöpft wankten sie zu ihr hin.  
  
Gemeinsam rollten sie Sailor Silvermoon auf den Rücken. Das Gesicht der Kriegerin war bleich und ihre Haut fühlte sich kalt an.  
  
Sailor Pallas schluckte: "Sie ist doch nicht etwa ...."  
  
"Natürlich nicht!", zischte Juno und kniete neben Silvermoon nieder, um den Puls zu fühlen. Die anderen drei hielten den Atem an. Die Sekunden verstrichen....  
  
"Da ist er", murmelte Juno endlich.  
  
"Allen Göttern sei Dank!", Ceres stieß erleichtert die Luft aus. "Kommt, wir tragen sie in den Waggon. Man darf sie hier nicht finden."  
  
Gemeinsam schleppten sie die bewusstlose Silvermoon durch das Zelt und in den Waggon. Keine Sekunde zu früh. Die ersten Menschen wachten auf und die Sirenen von Polizei und Rettung waren bereits zu hören.  
  
Die vier Asteroidsenshi verwandelten sich zurück und berieten, ob sie es riskieren konnten, einen Arzt für Silvermoon zu holen.  
  
"Wovon sollen wir ihn bezahlen? Das Geld reicht jetzt gerade eben so und Chibi Usa ist bestimmt nicht versichert", aber VesVes zu bedenken.  
  
"Sie atmet, aber wer weiß, was mit ihr passiert ist, als sie allein gegen dieses Moosmonster stand ..." CereCere deckte Silvermoon zu. "Was, wenn ihr Herz Schaden genommen hat, oder ihr Gehirn ..."  
  
"Es ist nicht normal, wenn man so lange ohnmächtig ist", sagte PallaPalla besorgt. "Wir können auch ein paar Tage aufs Essen verzichten..."  
  
"Das schon, aber was ist, wenn Silvermoon mit der Zeit so bekannt wird wie Sailormoon? Wie sollen wir ihre Identität geheimhalten, wenn der Arzt sie in unserem Wohnwagen behandelt hat. Wenn dann noch die Asteroidsenshi mit ihr zusammen in den Schlagzeilen auftauchen, kann jeder zwei und zwei zusammenzählen....", gab Juno zu bedenken.  
  
"Willst du zulassen, dass sie stirbt?", fragte CereCere und stemmte aufgebracht die Fäuste in die Hüften.  
  
"Natürlich nicht. Aber es muss eine andere Möglichkeit geben, sie aufzuwecken."  
  
Die vier grübelten schweigend eine Weile. Dann rief PallaPalla plötzlich: "Ich hab's!" Sie griff unter Silvermoons Kopfkissen und zog die Glocke mit dem Herzgriff hervor. "Lasst uns mal sehen, was passiert." Sie hielt die Glocke dicht an Silvermoons Ohr und läutete sie. Der Klang war süß, aber zart und schwach wie ein weit entferntes Echo.  
  
"Oh..." PallaPalla war enttäuscht. "Bei ihr hat sie immer viel lauter geklungen!"  
  
"Du bist ja auch nicht Silvermoon!", meinte VesVes kopfschüttelnd. "Was machen wir jetzt?"  
  
"Am besten lasst ihr ... die Finger von meiner Glocke." Silvermoons Kostüm löste sich auf und Chibi Usa lag sah sie mit einem schwachen Lächeln an. "Aber ich bin so froh, dass ihr noch alle da seid..."  
  
"Ach du!" In einem für sie völlig ungewohnten Gefühlsausbruch umarmte VesVes das erschöpfte Mädchen und wischte sich danach verlegen die Tränen aus den Augen. Auch die anderen hatten Mühe, ihre Erleichterung allzu offen zu zeigen. Nur PallaPalla tat sich keinen Zwang an und schnüffelte ungeniert.  
  
Chibi Usa setzte sich auf und kämpfte gegen die Müdigkeit an, die sich in ihren Gliedern breit machte. "Hört mal zu", sagte sie, "wir haben einen anstrengenden Kampf hinter uns. Warum also legen wir uns nicht alle aufs Ohr und machen uns erst morgen Gedanken, wie es wohl weitergeht..?"  
  
"Die Prinzessin hat gesprochen. Hugh!", scherzte VesVes und nickte. "Wir sind alle hundemüde, also ab in die Federn. Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag."  
  
Zusammen mit JunJun und CereCere verließ sie den Waggon. PallaPalla deckte Chibi Usa zu, und schleppte sich dann zu ihrem Bett, wo sie schon im Halbschlaf niedersank....  
  
--------------------------  
  
Niemand beobachtete, wie ein rosa Irrlicht plötzlich in einer Seitengasse von Tokyo wie aus dem nichts auftauchte und sich sogleich in einen Falken verwandelte, der sich in Lüfte schwang und in sich auf eine lange, mühevolle Suche machte....  
  
------------------------------  
  
Auf Nemesis, dem kalten, weit entfernten zehnten Planeten erschien auf einmal eine Energieblase, in der acht schweigende Gestalten standen. Als sich die Blase vollständig manifestiert hatte, senkte die Gestalt in der Mitte die Sense und die Blase zerplatzte.  
  
"Kaum zu glauben!", Saturn tat einen tiefen Atemzug. "Du hattest völlig recht, Petzite, es gibt hier atembare Luft."  
  
"Sie konnte nicht einfach so verschwinden. Wir haben den Schwarzen Kristall nicht umsonst jahrelang als Energiequelle verwendet. Wir haben riesige Energiespeicher geschaffen, damit das Schwarze Tor auch ohne die Kraft des Prinzen aufrecht erhalten bleibt", sagte Petzite. Es war düster hier, so weit draußen, so weit von der Sonne entfernt.... Sie hatte vergessen, wie dunkel und leer dieser Felsbrocken war. "Die Energiereserven sind in den letzten tausend Jahren noch nicht völlig aufgebraucht worden, sonst wären wir vier jetzt sofort erstickt...."  
  
"Auf gar keinem Fall", Saturn hatte ihre Sense verschwinden lassen und rieb sich die Arme. "Ich hätte die Energieblase solange bestehen lassen bis jede von uns vier ein persönliches Energiefeld um je eine von euch gelegt hätte."  
  
Kermesite und Berthierite drängten sich fröstelnd aneinander. Das grünlichgraue Gestein zu ihren Füßen glänzte im matten Licht der Sterne. Es wehte kein Wind, aber dennoch war es kühl, fast nahe dem Gefrierpunkt.  
  
"Sehr lange halten die Energiereserven aber nicht mehr", meine Cavalerite und zog ihre dicke Jacke enger. "Im schwarzen Palast ist es vielleicht noch ein wenig wärmer. "Sie wies mit der Hand auf einen Gebäudekomplex, der schweigend und trutzig aus dem Boden gewachsen zu sein schien. Er lag etwa hundert Meter von ihnen entfernt, aber sie konnten zweifelsfrei erkennen, dass er aus dem gleichen Gestein bestand, wie alles ringsum.  
  
Ohne viele Worte übernahm Petzite die Führung. Ihre Schwestern trotteten hinter ihr her, gefolgt von den Senshi. Haruka und Michiru schritten Schulter an Schulter. Ihnen folgte Saturn und zuletzt kam Pluto, die ihren Schlüssel fest umklammert hielt und sich mittlerweile fragte, ob dieses Unternehmen eine kluge Idee gewesen war ...  
  
Je näher sie dem schwarzen Palast kamen, desto bedrohlicher wirkte er. Die großen, würfelartigen Teile mit den gewaltigen Kuppeln entsprachen keinem bekannten Baustil. Rings um den Komplex war ein Garten angelegt, irgendjemand hatte es geschafft in einigen Mulden ein wenig Erde anzuhäufen, darauf waren zarte, blaue Blumen gewachsen.  
  
"Sieh doch, Haruka, wie schön!" Michiru blieb stehen und sog den zarten, kaum wahrnehmbaren Duft ein.  
  
Petzite war zunächst an den Blume vorbei gelaufen, doch nun kam sie zurück stellte sich neben Michiru. "Saphirs Garten", sagte sie mit erstickter Stimme. "Wir hätten nie geglaubt, dass die Samen tatsächlich einmal keimen würden..."  
  
Cavalerite trat von hinten an ihre Schwester heran und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. "Tausend Jahre sind lange ...", sagte sie leise.  
  
"Nicht lange genug", sagte Petzite und jeder wusste, dass damit nicht die Blumen gemeint waren.  
  
"Wir müssen weiter", drängte Pluto. Dieser Planet verströmte eine unterschwellige Bedrohung, als ob etwas sehr Gefährliches direkt unter ihren Füßen schlummerte, das nicht geweckt werden wollte...  
  
Petzite wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und übernahm wieder die Führung.  
  
Die Tore des schwarzen Palastes waren verschlossen. "Lasst mich das machen", sagte Pluto. Sie richtete ihren Schlüssel auf das Tor und das Granatauge leuchtete kurz auf. Wie als Antwort darauf, schwangen die Tore plötzlich lautlos auf. Es war überhaupt so still hier, bis auf das Geräusch ihrer Schritte. Hinter dem Tor war ein langer, weiter Saal.  
  
"Hier wollten wir unseren Sieg feiern", sagte Berthierite. Es klang verlegen. Sie wies auf eine der fünf Türen am anderen Ende. "Die hier führt in den Thronsaal und von dort aus zur Kammer des Kristalls. Die links davon führt in die Tiefe zu Rubeus Raumschiffwerft und zu Safirs Konstruktionssälen. Er hat immer an irgendetwas gebastelt."  
  
"Und die anderen?", fragte Michiru.  
  
Kermesite wies auf die erste Türe rechts. "Dahinter liegen die Gänge zu den Privaträumen der Familienmitglieder. Nur der Erleuchtete hatte kein Zimmer dort. Seine Räume waren in einem speziellen Trakt, zu erreichen durch die Türe ganz außen links."  
  
"Und zweite von rechts ist der Eingang zu den Gemeinschaftsräumen, Konferenzraum, Esszimmer und Bibliothek."  
  
"Am besten teilen wir uns auf", sagte Haruka. "Ich gehe mit Cavalerite zu Rubeus privaten Räumlichkeiten."  
  
"Gut, dann sehe ich mich zusammen mit Michiru in der Bibliothek um", sagte Berthierite.  
  
"Wir anderen gehen zur Raumschiffwerft", sagte Pluto.  
  
Alle waren einverstanden und die drei Gruppen marschierten los.  
  
Obwohl tausend Jahre lang niemand Staub gewischt hatte, war es erstaunlich sauber im Palast. Allerdings erwies sich die Bibliothek als eine Niete, denn jedes Buch zerfiel bei der bloßen Berührung zu Staub.  
  
In den Zimmern, wo Rubeus einst gehaust hatte, herrschte penible Ordnung. Das Bettzeug war längst vermodert, so auch die Matratze. Die aus Stein gehauenen Regale waren voll mit kunstvollen Modellen verschiedener Raumschiffe und der große, in gold gerahmte Spiegel sowie die zahlreichen, jetzt nur noch mit morschen Fetzen gefüllten Wandschränke zeugten von Rubeus großer Selbstverliebtheit. Aber es fand sich kein Hinweis auf genaue Pläne oder Standorte weiterer Raumschiffe.  
  
Pluto, Petzite, Saturn und Kermesite waren mittlerweile in der Raumschiffwerft angelangt.  
  
"Das ist es!" rief Pluto aus, als sie das startfertige Raumschiff in dem riesigen Schacht schweben sah.  
  
"Ob es noch fliegt...?", Saturn sah das Gefährt misstrauisch an. Es hatte nicht die Sternform der früheren Schiffe, sondern es war viel kleiner, schlanker und erinnerte in der Form an einen Rochen. "Er wollte unbedingt etwas bauen, was auch für die Erdatmosphäre taugte", sagte Kermesite halblaut zu sich selbst. Ihre Stimme klang rauh. Petzite sah sie halb verwundert, halb verständnisvoll an. "Er war es nicht wert...", sagte sie leise. Kermesite blickte sie mit feuchten Augen an. "Das sage ich mir selbst immer wieder, aber trotzdem ..." Sie wandte sich von dem Raumschiff ab und trat zu den beiden Senshi, die eifrig die spärlich beleuchtete Kontrollkonsole neben dem Schacht studierten. Die meisten Lichtanzeigen waren dunkel, diejenigen, welche funktionierten flimmerten hektisch rot und gelb. Nur ganz wenige Lichter zeigten ein ruhiges Grün.  
  
"Irgendwo müssen doch Pläne sein", sagte Pluto halblaut zu sich selbst.  
  
"Vielleicht hat er sie bei Safirs Werkstatt untergebracht", sagte Kermesite. "Rubeus und Safir haben bestimmt zusammen an dem Schiff gebastelt. Rubeus war zwar der technisch versiertere, aber diese elegante Form war sicher Safirs Idee."  
  
"Dann schauen wir eben dort nach!", meinte Pluto. Sie folgten Petzite durch einen weiteren dunklen Gang, der noch tiefer abwärts führte. Plutos Unbehagen nahm zu, aber so knapp vor dem Ziel wollte sie sich nicht davon aus der Ruhe bringen lassen.  
  
Als sie die Türe zu Safirs Arbeitsräumen aufstießen, blieben sie alle wie erstarrt stehen.  
  
Sie befanden sich an der Schwelle zu einem großen Saal, angefüllt mit allerlei sonderbaren Versuchsanordnungen, Geräten und Leitungen und ... einer Reihe von sargähnlichen Behältern mit durchsichtigen Deckeln, die an der hinteren Wand aufgereiht waren. Es waren acht. Fünf waren leer und die Energieanzeigen standen auf Null. Zwei waren besetzt und die Energieanzeigen leuchteten grün. In der einen lag ein junger Mann mit dunklen Haaren und einem Verband um Kopf und Schultern. In der anderen lag ebenfalls ein junger Mann, mit roten Haaren und schrecklichen Verbrennungen am ganzen Körper. Beide lagen regungslos da. Ihre Rippen hoben und senkten sich im gleichen Takt. Sie lebten. Sie atmeten.  
  
Pluto packte ihren Schlüssel noch fester und presste die Lippen zusammen. Saturn sah ratlos von ihr zu den beiden Schwestern, denen Tränen über die Wangen liefen.  
  
Ende des sechsten Teils 


	7. Erwachen

Erwachen  
  
"Ich habe keine Lust." Serenity schritt erbost in der großen Halle auf und ab. Die Falten ihres weiten, hellblauen Kleides raschelten und die mit Safiren besetzten Absätze ihrer silbernen Schuhe klapperten auf dem schwarzen Marmor. "Ich habe alle Empfänge gehalten, auf jedem Ball getanzt, unzählige Hände geschüttelt und Reden gehalten bis ich kaum noch sprechen konnte. Mir reicht es jetzt." In ihren blauen Augen funkelte der Mutwillen und der Eigensinn der jungen Usagi und der erste Berater, Shingo, unterdrückte nur mühsam ein Lächeln.  
  
"Eure Majestät", sagte er, wobei er sich daran erinnerte wie erstaunt er gewesen war, als sich Usagi als die neue Königin der Welt entpuppt hatte, "es ist eine sehr wichtige Versammlung. Sie haben sich viel Mühe gegeben, ihre Anliegen für Euch zu formulieren und die Pflicht einer guten Monarchin..."  
  
"Ist es nun einmal, für ihre Untertanen ein offenes Ohr zu haben...", sprach Serenity den Satz zu Ende. Endymion war schon auf dem Weg zurück nach Kristalltokio und sie, sie hatte eigentlich vor gehabt, ihm noch heute zu folgen. Ohne ihn kam sie sich noch verlorener vor. Alle Inneren Senshi waren im Kristallpalast, auch Luna war nicht mehr hier. Sie fehlten ihr alle, aber sie war die Königin, also unterdrückte sie das Gefühl der Verlorenheit. Verärgert dachte sie daran, dass Endymion wohlweislich den Silberkristall mitgenommen hatte, ohne ihr etwas davon zu sagen.  
  
"Ich sollte zuhause sein, ich sollte den anderen helfen, ich sollte etwas mit dem Silberkristall versuchen...."  
  
"Gar nichts solltest du!", sagte Shingo scharf und sah seine große Schwester ernst an. "Die anderen tun bereits, was in ihrer Macht steht. Das muss genügen. Auf keinen Fall darfst du auch nur daran denken, den Silberkristall einzusetzen. Was glaubst du denn, wie sich Chibi Usa fühlen würde, wenn sie aufgrund deiner Macht zurück könnte, nur um festzustellen, dass du dafür gestorben bist? Willst du ihr das antun?"  
  
Serenity blieb stehen und seufzte. "Natürlich werde ich nichts tun, ehe ich mit den anderen gesprochen habe ..."  
  
"Und morgen besteht der Mond aus grünem Käse", sagte Shingo kopfschüttelnd. "Du hast immer deinen Willen durchgesetzt, Usagi, Sailormoon, Serenity. Aber manchmal ist der Weg des Herzens nicht der richtige und es muss der Weg der Vernunft gewählt werden..., du vertraust dem König, den Katzen und deinen Freundinnen, oder?"  
  
Mit feuchten Augen nickte Serenity. "Dann gib ihnen die Zeit, die sie brauchen."  
  
Serenity gab sich einen Ruck. "In Ordnung, Shingo. Aber nur noch diese eine Versammlung. Danach reise ich ab. Endgültig."  
  
Shingo atmete auf. "Du wirst es nicht bereuen."  
  
"Hoffentlich nicht", murmelte Serenity leise, während er sich auf den Weg machte, der Delegation die freudige Nachricht zu übermitteln.  
  
--------------------------  
  
"Sie ist wieder fit." JunJun saß auf dem Dach des Karussells und beobachtete zufrieden, wie Chibi Usa ganz allein auf dem Ball balancierte, während ringsum die Besucher des Vergnügungsparks applaudierten. Es hatte fast eine Woche gedauert bis die Polizei und das Gesundheitsamt den Park wieder der geöffnet hatten. Die offizielle Version für den letzten Vorfall lautete auf unterirdische Gasvorkommen, aber bisher hatte man vergeblich nach solchen gesucht. Durch die wiederholten Schließungen hatten die Schausteller ziemliche Einbußen erlitten. Nun kämpften sie um die Gunst der Besucher, um die Verluste wieder wett zu machen.  
  
Das Karussell drehte sich munter. VesVes stand daneben und kassierte im Voraus, während PallaPalla und CereCere die kleinen Besucher auf die frisch bemalten Karusselltiere hoben. Jawohl, frisch bemalt und sie sahen weit besser aus als neu. JunJun musste daran denken, wie skeptisch sie anfangs gewesen waren, als Chibi Usa ihnen vorschlug, die Zwangspause auch dazu zu nützen, das alte Karussell aufzumöbeln. Nun, die Prinzessin hatte wirklich Talent, das musste der Neid ihr lassen. Sie hatte mit der Hilfe der vier Mädchen alle Tiere in phantastische Wesen verwandelt. Nun gab es Einhörner und geflügelte Elefanten, die Drachen hatten Blitzen und Wolken um die Tatzen und das Nilpferd sah aus wie aus rosa Zuckerguss, so richtig zum anbeißen. Der grummelige Besitzer des Karussells war vor Erstaunen baff gewesen und hatte ihnen zu dem tollen Einfall gratuliert, mehr Geld war natürlich nicht drin. Darum versuchte Chibi Usa nun mit dem Ball ein paar extra Yen aus den Besuchern des Karussells heraus zu leiern.  
  
Nun sprang sie mit einem eleganten Salto vom Ball und landete sicher auf beiden Füßen. Eine letzte Verbeugung und die Besucher warfen eifrig Münzen in den alten Hut, der wohl einmal einem Zirkuszauberer gehört hatte.  
  
Chibi Usa bedankte sich mit vielen Verbeugungen, zog ihre Schuhe wieder an, und die Besucher gingen weiter. "Warum versuchst du es nicht einmal", fragte Chibi Usa PallaPalla. "Ich kann deine Arbeit übernehmen und du zeigst ihnen was du auf dem Ball drauf hast..."  
  
"Meinst du?", PallaPalla klang nicht sehr selbstsicher. "Ich habe schon lange nicht mehr trainiert und .... außer dir gab es seit Jahren kein Publikum..."  
  
"Ach was!", Chibi Usa lachte sie zuversichtlich an, "selbst wenn du einen Gipsfuß hättest, wärst du noch um Klassen besser als ich, was du einmal so gut gelernt hast, das steckt so tief, dass du es wahrscheinlich noch als Urgroßmutter kannst."  
  
Ein neuer Strom von Besuchern war im Anrollen. "Los, nur zu!", Chibi Usa schob PallaPalla zum Ball. "Du machst das schon!"  
  
Ein paar Kinder hatten den Ball bereits entdeckt und ein besonders frecher kleiner Junge versuchte hinaufzuklettern. Da der Ball größer war als er selbst, rutschte er natürlich immer wieder ab. Schließlich gab er dem Ball mit zornrotem Gesicht einen Tritt.  
  
"Halt mal!", rief PallaPalla und fing den Ball ab ehe er in eine Imbissbude rollen konnte. "So geht das nicht."  
  
"Wie denn, Großmaul?", fragte der Junge.  
  
"So!" PallaPalla schlüpft aus ihren Schuhen und hüpfte elegant auf den Ball. Dem Jungen blieb die Spucke weg. Die Leute, die schon weiter gehen wollten, blieben stehen, um zu schauen ob ihnen noch mehr geboten würde. Und des wurde. PallaPalla war auf den Geschmack gekommen und rollte den Ball mit ihren Füßen vor und zurück. Sie rollte in großen und kleinen Kreisen, in Achtern und schließlich wagte sie sogar einen Handstand und rollte den Ball mit den Händen weiter. Die Leute klatschten begeistert. Sie stieß sich mit den Armen kräftig ab und landete wieder auf den Füßen auf dem Ball. Dann machte sie JunJun ein Zeichen. Diese sprang vom Karusselldach und richtete rasch eine provisorische Rampe, die PallaPalla ohne Probleme hinauf rollte und dann wieder hinunter. Zum Schluss machte sie einen Riesensprung vom Ball und einen doppelten Salto in der Luft, ehe sie elegant neben dem Ball landete. Die Leute applaudierten laut und warfen viel mehr Münzen in den Hut als bei Chibi Usa. PallaPalla war etwas erhitzt, aber glücklich.  
  
"Ich muss auch etwas finden, was ich so gut kann...", murmelte Chibi Usa. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf einen Straßenkünstler der nicht weit von ihnen entfernt Portraits malte. "Das kann ich auch." Es waren so viele Leute, die von ihm gemalt werden wollten, dass er nicht mehr nachkam und einige verärgert weiter liefen.  
  
Chibi Usa wartete bis er einmal eine kleine Pause hatte und verbeugte sich dann höflich vor ihm. "Ich hätte einen Vorschlag zu machen..."  
  
.... Eine halbe Stunde später saß sie ein paar Schritte von ihm entfernt und fertigte das Portrait eines verliebten Pärchens an. Die beiden jungen Leute waren begeistert, als sie das endgültige Werk überreicht bekamen. Chibi Usa nahm das Geld dankbar entgegen und gab dem Maler die Hälfte davon, so wie es abgemacht war, dafür dass er ihr die Materialien gab und den Platz mit ihr teilte.  
  
Den ganzen Nachmittag über waren die Asteroid Senshi und ihre Prinzessin schwer beschäftigt. Als der Vergnügungspark schloss, saßen sie erschöpft, aber zufrieden vor den beiden Wohnwagen zusammen und zählten ihre Einnahmen. Dank des guten Geschäftes hatte der Karussellbesitzer doch ein paar Yen extra locker gemacht und PallaPalla hatte noch mehrmals ihre Ballnummer aufgeführt, wobei ihr JunJun assistiert hatte. Am meisten Geld aber hatte Chibi Usa verdient. Sie hatte mehr als zehn Portraits verkauft und die Leute hatten ohne zu murren, ihren Preis bezahlt, denn die Bilder waren wirklich große Klasse. Chibi Usa hatte sich selten so gut gefühlt, endlich hatte sie etwas aus eigener Kraft beisteuern können und musste ihren Freundinnen nicht mehr auf der Tasche liegen.  
  
In diesem Moment knallte etwas gegen einen der Lampions, die zwischen den Bäumen aufgehängt waren. Chibi Usa sprang auf um nachzusehen, ob eine Fledermaus sich verirrt hatte, aber etwas viel Größeres lag auf dem Boden unter den Lampions - ein erschöpfter, benommener Falke.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Tut das nicht gut?" - Der Drachenreiter und sein Untier schwelgten in den letzten Resten der Farben, die das Moosmonster in die Traumwelt geleitet hatte. Seit etwa einer Woche zehrten sie davon und nun war alles verbraucht. Die Flut von wilden Träumen, von strahlenden Visionen versiegte.  
  
"Wir brauchen noch viel mehr", sagte der Drachenreiter und leckte sich die Lippen. "Aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich noch so ein Alptraummonster erschaffen muss. Der dumme Funken, der uns entwischt ist, wird hoffentlich bald ein paar Leute hierher führen und echte, frische Menschen versorgen uns mit den besten Farben, die wir uns nur wünschen können."  
  
Er strich sich die blonden Locken zurück. "Da es nur diesen Weg gibt, den sie nehmen könne, werde wir es uns gemütlich machen und hier warten." Gehorsam trat der Drache ein paar Schritte zurück und legte sich unter den Baum. Der Reiter sprang ab und setzte sich ins vermodernde Gras. Beide hatten ihre gierigen Blicke fest auf den versteinerten Wasserfall gerichtet. Hier war die einzige Stelle, an der ein Durchbruch zur Traumwelt von der anderen Seite her möglich war. Sie hatten Zeit .... ---------------------------------------------------------------------- "Nun, habt ihr euch entschieden?", fragte Petzite mit bebender Stimme. Die Krieger und die vier Schwestern waren vollzählig in Safirs Labor versammelt.  
  
"Die Energieanzeigen sind fast auf Null", sagte Kermesite erstickt. "Wenn wir die beiden nicht aufwachen, werden sie in den Tod hinüber dämmern."  
  
"Und wenn wir es tun, dann bringen sie ihre Verletzungen um", sagte Berthierite. Sie wandte sich an Uranus: "Stimmt doch, oder?"  
  
"Ja. Ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß nicht, was wir tun sollen", verärgert über ihre Unentschlossenheit fuhr sie sich durch das sandfarbene Haar. "Die beiden haben den Königin viel Kummer gemacht und sind Feinde von Kristalltokio."  
  
"Das waren wir auch", sagte Kalaverite leise und legte Petzite tröstend die Hand auf den Arm, "aber wir haben uns geändert und Safir doch auch ..."  
  
Pluto nickte. "Ich erinnere mich, dass die Königin davon erzählte, wie er den Erleuchteten aufhalten wollte.... Aber Rubeus ...."  
  
"Er verdient eine Chance", flehte die aufgewühlte Kermesite. Ihre Augen waren verschwollen von allen Tränen. Sie hatte geglaubt schon lange über Rubeus hinweg zu sein. Aber ihn hier liegen zu sehen, verletzt, dem Tode nahe, hilflos .... "Könnt ihr nicht Energie von mir absaugen und sie ihm geben?"  
  
"Wie stellst du dir das vor", sagte Neptun entsetzt. "Wir sind keine Mitglieder des Königreichs des Dunkeln." Sie wechselte mit Uranus einen langen Blick. "Eine ganze Woche lang versuchen wir nun schon, dieses Raumschiff zum Fliegen zu bringen. Wir haben die Pläne, wir haben nur keine Ahnung, wie wir die Energie unserer Talismane einsetzen können, um die Energie des Schwarzen Kristalls zu ersetzen."  
  
"Ich will nicht länger hier bleiben." Zum ersten Mal sprach Saturn. Das hochgewachsene Mädchen schüttelte sich. "Die Ausstrahlung dieses Planeten ist grauenvoll, zudem habe ich keine Lust, noch länger von Notrationen zu leben und in den letzten Nächten habe ich kaum Schlaf bekommen ....."  
  
"Wir doch auch nicht", sagte Pluto. "Es ist, als ob noch immer ein Rest des Schwarzen Kristalls aktiv wäre und den Planeten verseucht. Wäre die Kristallkammer nicht völlig leer und alle Schaltkreise des Reaktors durchgeschmolzen .... Aber es ist wie Neptun sagt, wir können das Schiff nicht fliegen, nicht ohne dass uns jemand hilft, die Talismane mit der Energieversorgung zu verbinden."  
  
"Also braucht ihr die beiden", fragte Petzite mit neu gewonnener Hoffnung.  
  
"Das tun wir", erwiderte Saturn entschlossen. "Gilt dein Angebot noch immer, Kermesite?"  
  
Die Augen der schwarzhaarigen jungen Frau leuchteten und sie nickte.  
  
"Gut", Saturn ließ ihre Sense verschwinden. Dann schloss sie die Augen und verwandelte sich in Hotaru. "Ich habe heilende Kräfte, und deine Gefühle für ihn würden meine Energie verstärken."  
  
"Das ist gefährlich, Hotaru", sagte Uranus, "er ist schwer verletzt, es könnte zuviel sein ..."  
  
"Wir können dich auch unterstützen", sagte Berthierite, aber Hotaru schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Kermesites Liebe reicht aus. Wie steht es mit dir, Petzite? Liebst du Safir genug?"  
  
"Kannst du denn beiden helfen?", fragte die Frau mit den dunkelgrünen Haaren. "Ich wäre so froh ..."  
  
"Auf jeden Fall werde ich es versuchen."  
  
"Dann nimm zuerst Safir", sagte Kermesite. "Er ist auf jeden Fall auf unserer Seite." Alle konnten sehen, wie schwer ihr dieser Satz fiel.  
  
"Da hat sie recht", meinte Neptun und auch Pluto nickte.  
  
"Wie ihr meint", Hotaru trat an die Lebenserhaltungseinheit heran, in der Safir schlief. "Wie schaltet man das Ding ab?"  
  
"Hier", Berthierite war im Nu heran und drückte hektisch der Reihe nach auf ein paar Schaltflächen, die auf einem Paneel an der Unterseite der Sargähnlichen Hülle angebracht waren. Sogleich flammten einige dunkelrote Anzeigen auf und die grünen Lichter der Energieversorgung erloschen eines nach dem anderen. Die Einheit gab ein zischendes Geräusch von sich, dann hob sich der Deckel. Safir hatte die Augen noch immer geschlossen, die ruhigen Atemzüge wurden stockender.  
  
"Er kann es nicht mehr lange durchhalten, rasch!" Hotaru und Petzite standen rechts und links neben dem nun offenen Behälter. Hotaru legte ihre beiden Hände auf Safirs Brust. "Leg deine Hände auf die meinen", wies sie Petzite an. Die großen Hände der erwachsenen Frau bedeckten die ihren vollständig. Hotaru nickte und schloss die Augen. Ihre Hände und damit auch Petzites begannen in purpurnem Licht zu glühen. Die Kraft strömte auf Safirs Körper über ... Hotaru ertastete die Reste eines ersten Heilversuches, der wohl auf Diamonds Konto ging. Aber da Safir sich wohl unbewusst gegen die Energie des schwarzen kristalls gewehrt hatte, war nur wenig davon noch in seinem Körper vorhanden, jetzt drängte Hotaru diese negative Energie aus ihm hinaus, und regte mit ihrer positiven Kraft seine Regeneration an. Dankbar saugte Safir ihre Energie auf und seine Wunden begannen sich zu schließen. Hotaru griff nach Petzite, ihre Liebe und überwältigender Freude, ihn wieder zu haben, ließ die purpurne Aura noch stärker aufleuchten. Safirs Herz schlug kräftig und gleichmäßig, sein Atem stabilisierte sich und die letzten Schrammen verheilten, er seufzte leise und schlug die Augen auf. Im gedämpften Licht des Labors fiel sein Blick als erstes auf Petzites Gesicht, die Liebe, die unverhüllt aus ihren Augen leuchtete und auf die Tränen, die wie gläserne Perlen über ihre Wangen rollten. Hotaru zog ihre Hände zurück und trat mit einem erleichterten Seufzer nach hinten.  
  
Safir räusperte sich. "Was ist geschehen, wieso lebe ich noch ...", fragte er heiser. "Hat der Erleuchtete ...?"  
  
"Der Erleuchtete ist schon lange Vergangenheit, Prinz Safir.", sagte Petzite und ihre Stimme zitterte. "Euer Bruder hat euch in eine Lebenserhaltungseinheit gelegt. Daher seid ihr nicht gestorben." Sie wischte sich die Tränen von den Wangen.  
  
"Diamond, was ist mit ihm, wo ist er?"  
  
"Der Erleuchtete hat ihn getötet."  
  
Safir schloss die Augen und kämpfte gegen den Schmerz des Verlustes an. "Warum hat er nicht auf mich gehört..?"  
  
"Am Ende hat er das und den Erleuchteten gezwungen, sein wahres Wesen zu enthüllen. Im darauf folgenden Kampf hat Safir Sailormoon beschützt und ist dafür gestorben."  
  
"Sailormoon ..." Safir öffnete die Augen wieder. "Ich erinnere mich daran, wie ich sie gehasst habe. Aber sie hat mich gelehrt, dass die Liebe zu wertvoll ist, um sie durch Hass zu vergiften ..." Er blickte Petzite in die feuchten Augen. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht wieder gekommen bin, wie ich es eigentlich gewollt habe..." Er hob die Hand und wischte eine der kristallklaren Tränen von ihrer Wange. "Soviel Kummer und nur wegen mir, ich bin deine Tränen nicht wert, Petzite."  
  
"Doch, das seid Ihr." Sie schluckte und gab sich einen Ruck. "Ich liebe Euch!"  
  
Er lächelte. "Warum denn so förmlich ...Ich liebe dich auch, Petzite. Wenn ich nicht so schwach wäre... " Er griff ihr in das dunkle Haar und zog ihren Kopf sanft zu sich herab. Ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem ersten, scheuen Kuss. Petzites herbes Gesicht erstrahlte in der Schönheit ihres neu gewonnen Glücks. Sie half Safir, sich vorsichtig aufzusetzen. Als sein Blick auf die schweigend im Hintergrund stehenden Sailorkrieger fiel zuckte er zusammen. "Ich kennen euch nicht, aber ich weiß, was ihr darstellt. Wenn ihr hier auf Nemesis seid, dann ist der Erleuchtete wirklich besiegt."  
  
"Schon seit vielen Jahren", sagte Pluto. "Wir sind hierher gekommen, weil wir ein Schiff brauchen, mit dem man durch die Zeit reisen kann. Ich bin Sailorpluto." Auch Neptun und Uranus stellten sich vor. Petzite zog Hotaru zu sich heran. "Das ist Hotaru, Sailorsaturn, sie hat heilende Kräfte und ohne sie wärst du gestorben sobald die Energie aufgebraucht gewesen wäre."  
  
"Ohne deine Mithilfe hätte ich es auch nicht geschafft", meinte Hotaru mit einem verlegenen Lächeln. "Deine Liebe war die treibende Kraft seiner Genesung."  
  
"Dennoch danke ich dir, Hotaru, Sailorsaturn", sagte der Prinz. "Ich habe so viel wieder gut zu machen ... Ist sonst gar niemand von unserer Familie mehr am Leben?"  
  
"Nur meine Schwestern, du und .. .Rubeus", sagte Petzite.  
  
"Ach ja, Rubeus... Esmeraude hätte ihn ja liebend gern mit seinem ersten Schiff untergehen lassen, aber er hat sich an ihre Energiesignatur gehängt und es mit letzter Kraft bis ins Labor geschafft. Ich habe ihm in die Einheit geholfen. Diamond wollte es zunächst nicht zulassen, aber ich habe ihn daran erinnert, dass Rubeus der beste Pilot in der Familie ist und nur er das neue Schiff steuern kann..."  
  
"Dann brauchen wir ihn", sagte Uranus mit einem Seufzen. "Hotaru fühlst du dich auch stark genug, ihn jetzt auch noch zu heilen?"  
  
Hotarus Blick fiel auf Kermesite, die mit gequältem Lächeln dem glücklich vereinten Paar zusah.  
  
"Auf jeden Fall werde ich mein bestes versuchen." Sie trat an Rubeus' Einheit heran. "Berthierite, könntest du bitte...?"  
  
"Seid vorsichtig!", sagte Safir. "Rubeus war immer fanatisch treu dem Erleuchteten."  
  
"Das wissen wir", sagte Uranus und sie zog ihr Schwert. "Aber wir sind die Sailorkrieger des Äußeren Sonnensystems. Wir sind keine so leichten Gegner wie die Inneren Senshi."  
  
Auch Neptun und Pluto hielten ihre Waffen kampfbereit in den Händen, während Berthierite die Energiezufuhr ausschaltete und das Weckprogramm einleitete. Sie waren gerüstet....  
  
--------------------------  
  
"Du armer Vogel, du!" Chibi Usa hob den bewusstlosen Falken auf und trug ihn zu den Mädchen.  
  
"Ein Falke", sagte VesVes nachdenklich und strich über die braunen Federn. "Er ist ein bisschen groggy, aber ansonsten fehlt ihm nichts. Ich hätte in dieser Gegend niemals einen Falken erwartet, hm....."  
  
Sie übergab den Vogel PallaPalla und rannte zu ihrem Waggon. Kurze Zeit später war sie mit einem großen Käfig zurück. "Den hier habe ich mal auf einem Flohmarkt erstanden" , erklärte sie den anderen und legte den Vogel vorsichtig hinein.  
  
"Er wird wie will um sich schlagen wenn er zu sich kommt", warnte sie die anderen, "aber das ist nur ein gutes Zeichen."  
  
"Willst du ihn behalten?", fragte CereCere verwundert.  
  
"Vielleicht ... ein abgerichteter Falke wäre auch keine schlechte Attraktion, oder?"  
  
"Ich bin dagegen", sagte Chibi Usa. "Ein wildes Tier darf man nicht einsperren. Wir werden ihn gesund pflegen und dann frei lassen."  
  
"Aber...", protestierte VesVes.  
  
"Kein Aber", Chibi Usa klang auf einmal ganz ähnlich anders. Die Art wie sie aufrecht dastand und das Feuer ihre rosa Haare zum Schimmern brachte. Der Ernst und die Entschlossenheit in ihrer Stimme und dazu der strenge Blick in ihren Augen...  
  
VesVes schluckte und neigte den Kopf. "Wie Ihr wünscht, Prinzessin Silver Lady."  
  
Die anderen drei sahen Chibi Usa und VesVes erstaunt an, sie waren es nicht gewohnt, dass ihre diktatorische Freundin sich irgend jemandem beugte, der dazu noch kleiner war ... aber auch sie spürten die Autorität einer zukünftigen Königin und schluckten ihre scherzhaften Bemerkungen hinunter.  
  
Kurz darauf regte sich der Falke. Er öffnete die goldenen Augen und flatterte ein wenig mit den Flügeln bis er aufrecht auf dem Boden des Käfigs saß. Sein Schnabel öffnete und schloss sich, als atme er schwer oder als wollte er etwas sagen. Er schlug nicht wild um sich, vielmehr glitt sein klarer Blick von einem Gesicht zum Anderen, bis es an Chibi Usa hängen blieb, die versunken etwas im Hintergrund stand und mit ihrer Glocke spielte.  
  
Der Falke schrie. Es war kein aggressiver Kampfschrei und auch kein verzweifelter Ruf nach Freiheit. Es war eine klare Aufforderung. Die fünf Mädchen versammelten sich um ihn herum.  
  
"Seltsam ... so benimmt sich kein normaler Vogel", sagte VesVes verstört.  
  
"Vielleicht ist er schon gezähmt und nur aus seinem alten Käfig entkommen", meinte JunJun.  
  
"Dann kann ich ihn vielleicht doch behalten...", VesVes warf Chibi Usa einen vorsichtigen Blick zu. Das junge Mädchen strich sich eine rosa Locke aus der Stirn und sah dem Falken in seine dunkel-goldenen Augen. "Irgendwie kommt er mir vertraut vor", sagte sie und legte ihre Hand an das Gitter.  
  
"Nicht hineingreifen!", riet CereCere, "Er pickt dich sonst, und Falken haben eine scharfen Schnabel."  
  
Zu ihrem Erstaunen schrie der Falke erneut, diesmal klang es wie ein Protest. Zudem schüttelte er den Kopf.  
  
"Glaubst du, er versteht, was wir sagen?", fragte PallaPalla verblüfft.  
  
Der Kristall in ChibiUsa's Glocke begann zu leuchten. Wie als Antwort darauf leuchtete auch das Gefieder des Falken.  
  
VesVes riss die Tür des Käfigs auf und der Falke hüpfte heraus. Abe er flog nicht davon sondern flatterte nur ein paar Schritte weit, um sich auf einen großen Stein zu setzen. Chibi Usa hielt den Griff der Glocke mit beiden Händen fest und schloss die Augen. Das goldene Halbmondsymbol erschien auf ihrer Stirn. Das Gefieder des Falken leuchtete heller. Wie auf einen lautlosen Ruf hin umringten sie die Prinzessin. Eine jede legte ihre Hand auf den Griff der Glocke und auf ihren Stirnen leuchteten je zwei ineinander geschlungene, aufrecht stehende Halbmonde in der jeweiligen Senshifarbe auf. Der Kristall in der Glocke nahm die Farben nach einander an, dann wurde er durchscheinend und funkelte wie ein Diamant. Gleichzeitig hüllte ein rosa Licht den gesamten Falken ein, seine Gestalt löste sich auf, streckte sich und als das Licht wieder schwächer wurde, saß ein junger Mann mit spitzen Ohren und hoch stehenden rosa Haaren auf dem Stein. Ende des sechsten Teils 


	8. Seitenwechsel

Seitenwechsel  
  
"Ach .... tung!" Der Ruf hallte durch den großen Saal des Kristallpalastes und die Wachen in ihren frisch gebügelten Uniformen standen stramm. Der Gleiter mit Neo Königin Serenity hielt vor den Toren des Palastes genau über dem dunkelblauen Teppichläufer, der in den Saal führte und senkte sich dann herab, bis die Unterseite auf dem weißen Marmor zu liegen kam. Leise summend glitt die Türe zur Seite und Neo Königin Serenity entstieg dem Gleiter. Mit einer Eleganz, von der sie als Usagi niemals zu träumen gewagt hätte, schritt sie über den Teppich in den großen Saal wo sich alle ihr zu Ehren versammelt hatten. Der König saß auf dem linken der beiden Kristallthrone und Luna hockte auf der Lehne des rechten Thrones (die war extra breit und hatte sogar eine ausgepolsterte Vertiefung), während die Senshi sich vor den Thronen versammelt hatten. Artemis saß am Boden neben der immer noch völlig niedergeschlagenen Diana, die sich geweigert hatte, ihren Stammplatz auf der Lehne des dritten, etwas kleineren Thrones einzunehmen. Es fehlte auch nicht an Reporterteams mit Kameras und Fotoapparaten, immerhin war es die offizielle Heimkehr und Serenity hatte versprochen, eine kurze Rede zu halten.  
  
Die anderen Höflinge, Regierungsbeamten und Diener verbeugten sich tief oder knicksten, als Serenity an ihnen vorbei schritt. Die Königin brannte darauf, Neuigkeiten zu erfahren, aber sie bekämpfte ihre Neugier und nickte den besorgten Menschen freundlich zu. Für einige hatte sie auch ein warmes Lächeln und einige nette Worte. Endlich erreichte sie den Thron. Endymion hatte sich erhoben und kam ihr entgegen. Er sah ihr an, dass sie sich am liebsten in seine Arme geworfen hätte und unter all der Sorge um Chibi Usa und die Mission auf Nemesis leuchtete auch die Liebe zu ihm und ihre Freude, ihn wieder zu sehen aus ihren großen, tiefblauen Augen. Es fiel ihm schwer, sich auf die Etikette zu besinnen, aber die Fernsehkameras waren auf sie gerichtet und überall auf der Welt verfolgten die Menschen mit Spannung die Heimkehr der Königin. So reichte er ihr nur die Hand, um sie zum Thron zu führen. Ihre schlanken Finger zitterten ein wenig, aber ihr Blick war fest. Sie streichelte Luna kurz über den Kopf, nickte den Senshi zu und hielt dann eine kurze Ansprache über den Erfolg ihrer Rundreise, bedankte sich herzlich bei ihren Untertanen für die zahlreichen Geschenke und Glückwünsche zu ihrem Geburtstag, ehe sie endlich das Verschwinden ihrer Tochter zur Sprache brachte:  
  
"Wie sie alle wohl schon erfahren haben", sagte sie ruhig, "ist dies nicht nur mein, sondern auch der Geburtstag meiner geliebten Tochter und Thronfolgerin, Kleine Lady Serenity, gewesen. Leider konnte sie ihn nicht mit mir feiern, sondern brach unerwarteterweise zu einer Bildungsreise in die Vergangenheit auf. Dort versucht sie derzeit, einen sehr guten Freund zu finden, von dem wir schon lange nichts mehr gehört haben. Wer das ist, das werden wir bekanntgeben, sobald Kleine Lady wieder wohlbehalten zurückgekommen ist. Da ich und der König vollstes Vertrauen in die Kräfte und die Umsicht unserer Tochter haben, besteht kein Grund zur Sorge. Mehr Kopfzerbrechen bereitet mir ein Anliegen der Delegation aus Osteuropa, mit der ich vor meiner Heimreise zusammengetroffen bin ..." Die Rede drehte sich noch um die Probleme in diesem Teil der Welt, ehe die Königin die Rede mit einer Wiederholung ihres Dankes an die Untertanen beendete und die Reporter etwas enttäuscht wieder abzogen. Sie hatten sich eine aufgelöste Königin oder sonst eine Sensation erwartet. Als die Reporter alle den Palast verlassen hatten, zog sich die Königin in Begleitung ihrer engsten Freunde und des Königs in die Bibliothek zurück. Kaum waren beide Türen fest verschlossen, fiel die Maske der Ruhe und der Gelassenheit von Serenity ab und sie warf sich Endymion in die Arme. Er drückte ihren bebenden Körper fest an sich. Einige Sekunden verstrichen, dann löste sich Serenity aus seinen Armen, hob den Kopf und er küsste sie zärtlich. Erst danach wandte sie sich an ihre Freunde, die geduldig gewartet hatten. Ihr Blick fiel als erstes auf Sailorvenus. "Gibt es Neues von Nemesis?"  
  
Venus räusperte sich: "Sie wollen die Särge öffnen, Majestät."  
  
Serenity blickte von Venus zu Luna. "Ist das klug?"  
  
Luna zuckte die Achseln. "Das wird sich herausstellen. Aber ohne die Hilfe der beiden können Pluto und die anderen das Schiff nicht benützen."  
  
Ein Schatten glitt über Serenitys Gesicht. "Ich will nicht, dass irgend jemand in Gefahr gerät, auch nicht wegen der Prinzessin."  
  
"Aber Usagi", Luna benütze diesen Namen nicht mehr sehr oft, "sie tun es nicht wegen dir oder dem Reich, sie tun es weil auch sie Chibi Usa lieben."  
  
Endymion legte seine Hand beruhigend auf ihre Schulter. "Sie sind die besten. Ihre Kräfte werden auch mit einem feindlichen Rubeus fertig, glaube mir."  
  
"Und vergiss nicht", fügte Artemis hinzu, "die vier Schwestern der Liebe sind ebenfalls dort, das macht acht gegen zwei."  
  
"Außerdem, du kannst die vier nicht von etwas abhalten, das sie sich in den Kopf gesetzt haben", sagte Jupiter mit einer Grimasse.  
  
Merkur blickte auf ihre Uhr. "Wenn man die Zeitverschiebung aufgrund der Entfernung berücksichtigt, dann ist der erste Sarg bereits offen und der zweite gleich an der Reihe."  
  
Serenity drehte sich zu Endymion. "Wo ist mein Silberkristall?"  
  
Alle starrten sie entsetzt an. "Keine Dummheiten Usagi!", entfuhr es Rei.  
  
Die Königin trat einen Schritt zur Seite. Ihre blauen Augen funkelten. "Chibi Usa ist mein Kind, Kristall Tokio ist mein Zuhause, die Erde ist mein Heimatplanet und da draußen sind meine Freunde vielleicht in großer Gefahr. Ich werde jetzt kein Nickerchen machen oder Däumchen drehen und erst recht werde ich keine verdammten Papiere durchlesen oder einen Empfang geben." Ihre schlanke Gestalt schien zu wachsen und das goldene Mondsymbol auf ihrer Stirn erstrahlte. "Ich weiß dass ihr mich beschützen wollt, aber ich bin kein hilfloses Baby." Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und drehte die Handfläche nach oben. Das Mondsymbol leuchtete noch heller und auf einmal lag die glitzernde Kugel des Silberkristalls darauf. Langsam, mit einem warnenden Blick an alle, Endymion eingeschlossen, schloss sie die Hand zu einer Faust.  
  
Endymion räusperte sich. "Bitte, Serenity ... Usagi...."  
  
Sie lächelte leicht. "Ich weiß wie besorgt ihr alle seid, keine Angst, ich bin immer vorsichtig."  
  
"Ja, und Kühe haben Flügel", murmelte Luna kopfschüttelnd. "Wie weit müssten sie jetzt sein, Merkur?"  
  
Dankbar für die Ablenkung, klappte Merkur ihren kleinen Computer auf. "Der zweite Sarg ist offen."  
  
"Dann können wir nur abwarten", sagte Venus und die anderen nickten.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mit einem leisen Zischen hob sich der Deckel. Rubeus sah wirklich schlimm aus. Kermesite stand neben dem Behälter und unterdrückte die Tränen, die in ihr hochstiegen. Wie Petzite zuvor, so legte sie ihre Hände auf Hotarus, welche bereits auf Rubeus Brust ruhten. Das Mädchen schenkte ihr ihr ein etwas müdes, aber dennoch zuversichtliches Lächeln und schloss die Augen. Der Herzschlag des Verwundeten flatterte bereits und Hotaru erkannte sofort, dass die hier viel schwieriger werden würde, als die Heilung Safirs. Rubeus Körper war bis obenhin angefüllt mit schwarzer Macht und da er nicht dagegen angekämpft hatte, musste Hotaru sie selbst mühsam Schritt für Schritt aus ihm hinaus drängen. Für jene, die gespannt zusahen, hatte es den Anschein, als ginge ein grässlicher, ekelhafter Wind von durch den Raum, strich vom Sarg weg durch das Labor und ließ allen die Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen, ehe er sich auflöste.  
  
Endlich war Rubeus von der schwarzen Macht befreit, was natürlich nicht hieß, dass er sie nicht wieder zurückrufen konnte, falls er immer noch zur falschen Seite halten wollte...  
  
Hotaru machte sich nun daran, seine inneren Verletzungen zu heilen und bemerkte entsetzt, dass sie ihre eigenen Kräfte überschätzt hatte. Dankbar griff sie nach Kermesites Energie und langsam stabilisierte sich sein Kreislauf. Seine Atmung wurde regelmäßiger und sein Geist begann sich zu regen ... Rubeus wusste nicht, wie lange er geschlafen hatte. Er wusste nur, dass anscheinend die Zeit gekommen war, dass sein Prinz ihn wieder brauchte und ihn deshalb aufweckte. Also war Esmeraude auch nicht erfolgreicher gewesen als er ... Dennoch war es seltsam, es war, als stünde er neben seinem Körper, als hätte ihn etwas daraus befreit. War er tot? Nein, irgendwie fühlte er, dass sein Herz schlug und seine Lungen arbeiteten. Er befand sich im Labor, ein körperlos über dem Sarg hängendes Selbst, der Rest war in eine Art Nebel getaucht und klärte sich nur langsam. Was war das? Hotaru hatte sich bereits daran gemacht, die Brandwunden zu heilen, da setzte Rubeus Herzschlag aus. Verstört tastete Hotaru gedanklich nach der Ursache und stieß auf einen letzten Rest schwarzer Macht, den sie zuvor übersehen haben musste. Diese Macht versuchte nun, ihre Heilung unwirksam zu machen und sie hatte fast keine Kraft mehr. Er starb. Das konnte Rubeus deutlich fühlen. Sein Leben schwand dahin. Zu dumm, er hätte so gerne noch den Fall Kristalltokios miterlebt... Der Nebel lichtete sich weiter und nun sah er den Sarg tatsächlich, er sah auch die beiden Gestalten, die da rechts und links standen. Ein Mädchen, das er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte und Kermesite. Was wollte die Verräterin hier auf Nemesis? Wer war das fremde Mädchen? Er schwebte tiefer herab und konnte hören, wie sie gedankliche Botschaften austauschten. "Wir verlieren ihn!", sandte Hotaru Kermesite zu. Ihre Energie war miteinander verwoben und so konnten sie auf diesem Weg miteinander kommunizieren.  
  
"Nein!!!", Kermesites Gedankenruf war voller Verzweiflung. "Bitte rette ihn, Hotaru!" Jetzt konnte Rubeus sich einen Reim auf die leuchtenden Hände auf seiner Brust machen. Sie versuchten, ihn zu heilen und da sie positive Kräfte benutzten, kämpfte die negative Macht in seinem Körper dagegen an. Das Mädchen war anscheinend am Ende, Rubeus erkannte dass der Sarg neben dem seinen offen war und Prinz Safir aufrecht darin saß. Safir, den er fast einen Freund nennen konnte, der mit ihm gearbeitet und ihm in den Sarg geholfen hatte. Petzite, die älteste der Verräterinnen stand neben ihm und hatte einen Arm um ihn gelegt. Warum ließ der Prinz sich das gefallen? Wusste er nichts von dem Verrat der vier Schwestern? Rubeus war verwirrt. Es wurde noch heller um ihn und er sah Berthierite und Kalaverite, die gespannt seine Heilung oder sein Sterben verfolgten. Und da waren auch noch drei Sailorkriegerinnen, die schlimmsten Gegner des Schwarzen Mondes. Zwar kannte er ihre Namen nicht, aber anscheinend war etwas entsetzlich schief gelaufen... Der Feind auf Nemesis und keine Spur von Esmeraude, dem Erleuchteten oder Prinz Demando. Safir schien sich nicht wegen der Kriegerinnen aufzuregen, also war auch er übergelaufen. Das schmerzte. Rubeus wollte nicht glauben, dass ausgerechnet der seinem Bruder so treu ergebene Safir die Seite gewechselt hatte. Wie konnte das sein...? "Ich habe nicht mehr genug Kraft", Hotaru war verzweifelt und ratlos.  
  
"Nimm mehr von mir!", sandte Kermesite zurück.  
  
"Das kann ich nicht! Es würde soviel brauchen, dass dir nicht genug Energie zum Atmen bleibt!" Das war es wohl gewesen. Rubeus fragte sich, warum Kermesite und das fremde Mädchen überhaupt um sein Leben rangen. Er war doch ihr Feind? Warum sollten sie jemandem helfen wollen, der auf der anderen Seite stand? Kermesite ... sie hatte ihm das Parfüm gekauft, sie hatte immer versucht, ihm nahe zu sein .... aber er hatte solche Schwäche nicht erwidert, hatte sie zurückgestoßen, ihr eine Bombe zum Geschenk gemacht, auf dass sie zusammen mit den Sailorkriegern sterben sollte, ein unnützes Werkzeug hatte er sie genannt, voller Verachtung .... Als Verräterin hatte er sie bezeichnet, sie als Köder missbraucht und als Mittel auch noch ihre Schwestern loszuwerden ... Warum wollte sie ihn retten, ihm von ihrer Energie geben? "Das ist mir egal, ich liebe ihn! Ich will ihn nicht noch einmal verlieren."  
  
"Aber, ... er hat deine Gefühle doch nicht erwidert, er hat dir doch soviel Leid angetan ...." Das selbe dachte sich Rubeus auch. Zugleich wunderte er sich über sich selbst. Das Liebesgeständnis Kermesites brach eine Türe auf, eine Türe in seinem Ich, die er sorgfältig verschlossen und mit starken Barrikaden gesichert hatte. Er sah auf sie herab und bemerkte zum ersten Mal, dass sie älter war, als er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Noch immer war ihr Gesicht glatt und ihr Haar glänzend schwarz, aber sie strahlte eine Reife aus, die auf Erfahrung gründete und das verwirrte ihn noch mehr. Obwohl sie keinerlei Macht mehr besaß, wirkte sie weder schwach noch hilflos. Ihre Entschlossenheit, das erkannte er mit Staunen, gründete sich in ihrer tiefen Liebe zu ihm... eine Liebe die er verachtet und mit Füßen getreten hatte.... Hotaru kämpfte gegen ihre Erschöpfung, da geschah etwas, womit sie nie gerechnet hätte. Kermesite übernahm die Initiative. Die dunkelhaarige Frau sammelte all ihre Energie, all ihre Liebe und Stärke. Sie packte Hotarus Hände und zwangs all ihre Energie in Hotarus heilende Aura hinein. Hotarus Hände leuchteten hell und immer heller, und ehe sie darauf reagieren konnte, hatte Kermesites Liebe den letzten Rest der schwarzen Macht zerstört und Rubeus nahm die positiven Kräfte gierig in sich auf. Seine Körperfunktionen stabilisierten sich, die Brandwunden heilten und als es Hotaru endlich gelang, ihre Hände Kermesite zu entwinden, war es zu spät. Rubeus über dem Bett spürte, was geschah. Er spürte, dass Kermesite ihren letzten Lebensfunken zu dem seinen machte und dann wurde er wie von einer unsichtbaren Macht in seinen Körper gezogen.... Dunkelheit, ruhige Herzschläge, Weinen, das an sein Ohr drang .... Erinnerung an das, was er als Geist gesehen hatte... Rubeus öffnete die Augen. Das Licht der Labors kam ihm schwächer vor, als er es in Erinnerung gehabt hatte. Dabei müsste die Energieversorgung für Jahrhunderte hinaus gesichert sein .... Um ihn herum ein Durcheinander aus Schluchzern und besorgten Rufen.  
  
"Hotaru, Hotaru! Geht es dir gut?"  
  
"Kermesite, mach bitte die Augen auf!"  
  
"So sag doch was, Kermesite, bitte!"  
  
"Du darfst nicht sterben, tu uns das nicht an, Schwester!"  
  
Neugierig und noch etwas verwirrt, setzte sich Rubeus langsam auf. Er fühlte sich sonderbar leicht, das Gewicht der Schwarzen Macht, das er sonst immer mit sich herum getragen hatte, war verschwunden. Verstört fasste er sich an ein Ohr. Kein Ohrring. Auch am anderen nicht. Dumpf erinnerte er sich an die Explosion seines Raumschiffes. Kurz zuvor waren die Ohrringe zerborsten, sodass er die Kontrolle darüber verloren hatte. Esmeraude, die kaltherzige Hexe, die sein Flehen ignoriert und ihn als jämmerlichen Versager gestempelt hatte ... sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er noch die Kraft aufbringen würde, sich an ihr Energiemuster zu hängen, um so in die Zukunft zu gelangen. Und ohne Safir ...  
  
Der Prinz sass nicht mehr auf dem zweiten Sarg. Zusammen mit Petzite, Berthierite und Kalaverite kauerte er am Boden. In ihrer Mitte lag ... der leblose Körper Kermesites.  
  
"Kermesite!" Rubeus rutsche von seinem Ruhelager und machte einen wackeligen Schritt auf die Gruppe zu. Seine Knie gaben nach.  
  
"Vorsichtig!" Die sandhaarige Sailorkriegerin war wie der Blitz an seiner Seite und stütze ihn. "Du bist noch zu schwach für größere Anstrengungen."  
  
"Aber Kermesite!" Er erinnerte sich an das Gedankengespräch, die Kraft ihrer Liebe und zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen, entsetzte ihn der Anblick ihres blassen Gesichtes. Es schien als ob sie nicht mehr atmete. Das durfte nicht sein.... er hatte ihr doch noch so viel zu sagen.  
  
"Ich ... ich wollte sie abhalten, aber ich war nicht stark genug."  
  
Rubeus wandte den Kopf und sah das dunkelhaarige Mädchen, das in den Armen der grünhaarigen Sailorkriegerin lag. Ihre großen, violetten Augen waren voll Kummer und Selbstvorwürfen.  
  
"Du hättest sie nicht stoppen können", sagte Rubeus und seine Stimme klang rauh, "Kermesite hatte schon immer einen schrecklichen Dickkopf." In seiner Brust krampfte sich etwas zusammen. "Ist sie ... ist sie ...?"  
  
Das Gesicht der Sailorkriegerin an seiner Seite wurde sehr ernst und ihre Augen glänzten feucht. "Sie hat dir alles an Kraft gegeben, was sie besaß. Danach blieb ihr nicht genug, um sich selbst am Leben zu halten."  
  
"Nein!!!" Mit einem Ruck riss er sich von der Sailorkriegerin los und taumelte zu Kermesite hinüber. Ihre weinenden Schwestern rückten zur Seite und Berthierite ließ es zu, das er neben ihr auf die Knie sank und den regungslosen Körper Kermesites an seine Brust drückte.  
  
"Nein", flüsterte er und eine einsame Träne lief über seine Wange. "Warum nur? Warum gerade meinetwegen? Ich bin das nicht wert ..."  
  
"In ihren Augen schon", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihm. Safir war hinter ihn getreten und legte ihm die Hand tröstend auf die Schulter. "Sie hat dich geliebt, auch wenn du die Gefühle nicht erwiderst."  
  
"Das ist nicht war", flüsterte Rubeus heiser. Er stockte und gab sich einen Ruck. "Ich wusste bisher nichts von Liebe, doch ich könnte es lernen... aber nicht ohne sie..." Er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren schwarzen Locken.  
  
.............................  
  
In Kristalltokio warteten alle auf den Bericht Neptuns.  
  
"Irgendwas ist schiefgelaufen", sagte Königin Serenity mit blassem Gesicht. "Wir haben jemanden verloren."  
  
"Woher weit du das?", fragte Mars.  
  
"Ich spüre es in meinem Herzen. Den tiefen Kummer, die Trauer die Verzweiflung ... ich muss helfen..."  
  
Ehe der König oder jemand anderer darauf reagieren konnte, leuchtete das Mondsymbol auf der Stirn der Königin erneut auf. Der Silberkristall reagierte. Als die Königin die Hand öffnete, schwebte er empor und hüllte Serenity in purpurne Funken. Einen Augenblick später war sie verschwunden ...  
  
"Verdammt!" Der König und die Sailorkrieger starrten entsetzt auf den Fleck, and dem Serenity bis eben noch gestanden hatte.  
  
"Kühe haben eben keine Flügel", murmelte Luna und schüttelte seufzend den Kopf.  
  
"Wir müssen ihr nach", drängte Mars.  
  
"Ach ja und wie?", fragte Jupiter. "Ohne Sailormoon können wir unsere Kräfte nicht vereinigen, um damit zu teleportieren."  
  
"Sieht so aus, als müssten wir abwarten.", sagte Artemis. "Wir können nur hoffen, dass Pluto es nicht zulässt, dass die Königin eine Dummheit macht."  
  
Der Schrecken ließ etwas nach. Vor allem der König wurde wieder etwas ruhiger. "Auf Pluto hat sie noch immer gehört."  
  
Die anderen nickten. Sie sahen wieder zum Bildschirm hoch und warteten.  
  
....................................  
  
Schweigend hatten sich nun auch die Sailorkrieger um die tote Kermesite versammelt. Sie hatten Rubeus ihre Namen genannt, und keinerlei Feinseligkeiten gezeigt. Rubeus war durcheinander, unsicher und halb taub vor Schmerz. Sein Herz weigerte sich zu glauben, dass Kermesite nicht mehr zurückgeholt werden konnte.  
  
"Könnt ihr gar nichts tun?", fragte er die Sailorkrieger  
  
"Jenseits der Dunkelheit", sagte die noch immer geschwächte Saturn (Hotaru hatte sich wieder verwandelt), die sich auf Pluto stützte, "kann niemand von uns sie erreichen."  
  
Genau in diesem Augenblick erschien ein Vorhang aus purpurnen Funken nur wenige Schritte vor ihnen. Helles Licht strahlte auf und sie schlossen geblendet die Augen. Als sie wieder etwas sehen konnten, stand Königin Serenity vor ihnen. Zwischen ihren nach oben gestreckten Armen funkelte der Silberkristall.  
  
Rubeus starrte sie entsetzt an. War sie gekommen, um ihn zu strafen? Er wollte nicht mehr kämpfen, er fühlte sich so müde und leer.  
  
Doch zu seinem Erstaunen blickte sie ihn voll warmen Mitgefühls an. Als ihr Blick zu Kermesite wanderte, sah Rubeus wie silberne Tränen über ihr schönes Gesicht liefen. Dann veränderte sich ihr Ausdruck und das Leid machte einer neuen Entschlossenheit Platz.  
  
"Majestät", sagte Neptun, "warum ... wie...?"  
  
"Bring sie zu mir!" Ihr Ton ließ keinen Widerstand zu. Neptun nickte und hob Kermesite aus Rubeus Armen. Er gab sie nicht gern her und verfolgte verwirrt, wie Neptun Kermesite zur Königin trug. Serenity senkte die Arme, sodass der Silberkristall genau über Kermesites Stirn schwebte. Das helle Leuchten des Kristalls begann in verschiedenen Farbtönen zu pulsieren und die Königin schloss die Augen.  
  
Selbst Rubeus konnte den Kampf spüren, der nun seinen Anfang nahm. Die Kraft der Königin zwang eine Lücke in die Barriere zwischen Leben und Tod und das Licht des Silberkristalls rief nach Kermesites Seele, während es ihren Körper erneuerte und ihr Herz wieder zu schlagen begann. Doch so leicht gab sich der Tod nicht geschlagen. Er drängte das Licht des Kristalls hinaus aus der Dunkelheit und die Mauer begann sich wieder zu schließen. Verbissen sträubte sich die Königin dagegen, öffnete die Lücke wieder weiter und gab dem Licht des Silberkristalls neuen Raum. Endlich ... es schien ewig zu dauern antwortete ein heller Funken und folgte dem Regenbogenlicht. Die Königin taumelte, aber sie ließ nicht locker. Auch die erschrockenen Rufe der Sailorkrieger konnten sie nicht aufhalten. Die Lücke in der Mauer schrumpfe dahin, aber Serenity hielt so lange stand bis der Funken hindurch geglitten war. Der Silberkristall leuchtete wieder normal und die Königin fing ihn mit einer Hand auf. Dann zog sie sich von Kermesite zurück und brach zusammen....  
  
...................................  
  
"Falkenauge!" Chibi Usa konnte es nicht fassen. "Was tust du hier?"  
  
Der junge Mann mit den rosa Haaren sah ziemlich mitgenommen aus. Er starrte seine Hände an, als könnte er es nicht fassen, wieder ein Mensch zu sein.  
  
Dann fiel ein Blick auf die Glocke mit dem Herzgriff. Er sah das pinke Haar und den goldenen Halbmond auf ihrer Stirn. "Chibimoon! Du bist es doch, oder?"  
  
"Das bin ich früher gewesen... ", sagte Chibi Usa. "Inzwischen bin ich erwachsen geworden. Was ist mit dir? Ich denke, Pegasus hat euch mit in die Traumwelt genommen."  
  
"Von dort komme ich her", sagte Falkenauge und sein Blick verdüsterte sich. "Es ist alles verloren."  
  
"Mann, sprich Klartext", forderte VesVes und funkelte ihn an. "Wo ist Pegasus und wo sind deine beiden Freunde?"  
  
Falkenauge mustere das rothaarige Mädchen. "Bist du nicht eine vom Quartett? Zirkonia hat uns immer wieder vorgehalten, wie gut ihr seid ... ihr habt wohl auch die Seite gewechselt."  
  
VesVes grinste. "So kann man es nennen. Wir sind nun ebenfalls Sailorkrieger. Wenn es also eine Bedrohung im Traumreich gibt, dann machen wir sie nieder."  
  
Die anderen drei Asteroidsenshi nickten.  
  
"Also raus mit der Sprache... was ist im Traumreich passiert?"  
  
"Das ist eine lange Geschichte...." Falkenauge fuhr sich durch die rosa Haare. "Wir haben nicht alles mitbekommen in unserem Wald ... ich glaube es begann damit, dass Helios immer seltener zu Besuch kam. Früher haben wir uns oft über die Erde und über unsere Erlebnisse dort unterhalten und uns gegenseitig unsere Träume erzählt, aber damals wurde das alles anders. Er blieb nicht lange, er sprach weniger und er war irgendwie hektisch, als ob er es nicht erwarten könnte wieder zu gehen. Wir fragten ihn, ob ihn etwas bedrückte, aber er hat nur gelacht und gesagt, dass es ihm besser gehe als je zuvor. Er hätte einen neuen Freund und dank ihm könnte er endlich die Schönheit der Träume voll auskosten ... Wir konnten uns auch keinen Reim darauf machen, denn über seinen neuen Freund wollte er nichts Näheres sagen... Dann kam er plötzlich gar nicht mehr und rings um den Kristallwald wurde es dunkler und dunkler. Langsam begannen die Felsen, die Bäume, die Blumen, die Tiere, einfach alles seine Farben zu verlieren."  
  
Er holte Luft und die fünf Mädchen blickten sich an. Das mit den Farben kaum ihnen bekannt vor ... "Dann sind Feinde in das Traumreich eingedrungen?", fragte Chibi Usa mit bangem Herzen.  
  
"So scheint es. Wir wollten uns auf die Suche nach Helios machen, als es im Tempel des Goldenen Kristalls plötzlich eine Energieentladung gab, die das ganze Traumreich erschütterte. Mit einem Schlag wurde alles was zuvor nur blass gewesen war, schwarz und tot. Nur wir drei wurden verschont, vielleicht weil wir nicht so richtig ein Teil des Traumreichs sind, sondern nur Helios Gäste. Und dann erschien ER .... "  
  
"Wer ist ER?", fragte PallaPalla neugierig.  
  
"Wir kennen seinen Namen nicht und die einzigen, die ihm nahe genug gekommen sind, um ihn genau zu beschreiben sind nicht mehr ... ER besitzt eine furchtbare Macht, seine Netze können allem was lebt die Farben entziehen und offenbar gibt es schreckliche Diener, die ihm gehorchen und dieselbe Fähigkeit besitzen. ER reitet auf einem Drachen, einem schwarzen Ungeheuer, das sich selbst ebenfalls an den Farben labt, die es stiehlt. Die beiden trinken die Farben des Lebens in sich hinein, als wäre es ein Rausch, den sie wieder und wieder erleben müssten .... . Da wir vermuten, dass ER Helios gefangen oder getötet hat, haben wir dafür gesorgt, dass für Helios zumindest in dieser Welt ein kleines Denkmal gesetzt wird, ein Grabstein ..."  
  
"Der Grabstein, den ich gesehen habe!", entfuhr es Chibi Usa. "Es besteht also noch Hoffnung, dass Helios noch lebt?"  
  
"Sehr wenig. Er würde niemals zulassen, dass jemand das Traumreich zerstört. Wenn er noch leben sollte, ist er entweder völlig hilflos und gefangen oder verletzt oder zu krank um sich zu wehren... Fischauge und Tigerauge haben sich geopfert, damit ich im Auftrag des Goldenen Kristalls Hilfe hole. Und ich habe sie gefunden ... euch!"  
  
Chibi Usa sah die vier Mädchen an. "Wenn mich Falkenauge ins Traumreich bringen kann, werde ich ihm folgen. Ihr müsst nicht mit mir kommen ... ich schaffe das auch allein."  
  
"Also hör mal", JunJun funkelte sie entrüstet an. "Wir sind deine Leibwache und wir sind deine Freundinnen. Selbstverständlich werden wir mit dir gehen."  
  
Die anderen stimmten JunJun entschieden zu und Chibi Usa lächelte mit Tränen in den Augen.  
  
"Vielen Dank, ihr alle. Endlich werde ich erfahren, was mit Helios passiert ist..."  
  
"Dann seid ihr also bereit?"  
  
Alle fünf nickten. Ende des achten Teils 


	9. Die Falle

Die Falle  
  
Im finsteren, leeren Traumreich harrten der Reiter und sein Drache noch immer hinter dem Baum. Während der Drache den mächtigen Kopf auf seine Tatzen gelegt hatte und wie ein Stein da lag, rutschte der Reiter unruhig hin und her.  
  
"Es dauert einfach zu lange... wie lange braucht dieser Dummkopf von einem rosa Licht bis er endlich jemanden gefunden hat, der so dämlich ist, ihm hierher zu folgen ... vielleicht hätten wir ihn nicht entkommen lassen sollen.... "  
  
Der Drache regte sich ein wenig, hob den Kopf und gähnte. In seinen nun offenen Augen glitzerte Hunger, der nichts mit einem leeren Magen zu tun hatte.  
  
Ein hässliches Grinsen verzerrte das Gesicht des Reiters. "Du spürst es auch ... zu lange keine frischen Farben mehr ... wir hätten uns einen neuen Diener erschaffen sollen. Ha! Das ist die Idee ... wenn der Funken diejenigen zu uns führt, die unsere anderen Diener vernichtet haben, schnappen wir sie und schicken gleichzeitig ein neues Werkzeug aus. Ohne Beschützer ist die Welt der Wirklichkeit uns ausgeliefert... haha!!!!!"  
  
-----------------------  
  
"So wie wir sind werden wir dem Traumreich nicht helfen können", sagte VesVes. "Ehe wir Falkenauge folgen, müssen wir uns verwandeln."  
  
Die anderen nickten. Chibi Usa hatte Luna P im Wohnwagen zurück gelassen. Den Ball konnte sie im Traumreich nicht brauchen. Jetzt fasste sie nach ihren Brosche, rief ihren Verwandlungsspruch, und vor dem staunenden Falkenauge stand SailorSilvermoon in ganzer Schönheit.  
  
"Das, das ist ....", stammelte Falkenauge.  
  
"SailorSilvermoon", sagte VesVes voller Stolz. "Und jetzt schau mal her!" Sie fischte ihren Stab aus dem Nichts und rief: "Macht Silberjahrtausends, Kraft der Vesta - verwandle mich!"  
  
CereCere, JunJun und PallaPalla wollten nicht nachstehen und hielten gleichfalls ihre Stäbe hoch und verwandelten sich in die Asteroidsenshi.  
  
"Du kannst den Mund wieder zu machen", grinste SailorPallas. "Wir sind gerüstet. Auf ins Traumreich!"  
  
Falkenauge atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und ein leichter Hoffnungsschimmer machte sich auf seinem hageren Gesicht breit. "Ich habe umsonst nach Sailormoon gesucht, aber nun scheint es, als wäre dennoch nicht alles verloren..." Mit festen Schritten lief er auf jene Stelle zu, an der das erste Monster erschienen war. Seine rosa Haare leuchteten auf und er streckte beide Hände nach vorn, wobei er gleichzeitig die Augen schloss. "Kommt her zu mir!", rief er halblaut, ohne sich umzudrehen.  
  
"Was hast du vor?", fragte SailorJuno.  
  
"Ich muss die Grenze zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit durchbrechen, um zurückzukommen. Da ich durch Helios zu einem Bewohner des Traumreiches geworden bin, schaffe ich es wahrscheinlich auch. Eine von euch muss mich an den Schultern fassen oder an der Hüfte. Die anderen bilden hinter ihr eine Kette, wer nicht mit mir verbunden ist, wird zurückgestoßen werden."  
  
SailorVesta zögerte nicht lange, sondern trat an Falkenauge heran und fasste ihn an einer Schulter, die andere Hand streckte sie SailorPallas entgegen. Pallas packte sie und langte nach der Hand von Ceres, Ceres ergriff sie und reichte ihre freie Hand Juno. Sailor Silvermoon klemmte die Glocke an den Gürtel, packte ihren Stab fest und reichte SailorJuno die freie Hand. Jetzt waren sie sie fest verbunden.  
  
"Wir sind soweit!", rief SailorSilvermoon nach vorne.  
  
"Gut. Dann folgt mir langsam, Schritt für Schritt!" Vor Falkenauges ausgestreckten Händen erschien plötzlich eine Wand wie aus grauem Wasser. Er öffnete die Augen nicht, während er hindurch schritt. Den fünf Kriegerinnen war es nicht sonderlich wohl zumute, aber sie schluckten ihr Unbehagen hinunter und stapften hinter ihm her. Eine nach der anderen trat durch das starre Wasser, das sich wie schwerer Stoff anfühlte - und fand sich in einer tristen, grauen Landschaft wieder.  
  
"Das ist das Traumreich?", fragte SailorCeres verstört. "Wo sind die Blumen?"  
  
"Alle verdorrt", sagte Falkenauge. Er schauderte. Dann plötzlich zuckte er zusammen. Rosa Lichtflecken erschienen auf seiner Haut und dehnten sich aus.  
  
"Was ist mit dir los?", rief SailorSilvermoon erschrocken. "Ein Angriff?"  
  
Die Asteroidsenshi bauten sich vor ihr auf und gingen in Verteidigungsstellung.  
  
"Nein, oh, verdammt!", rief Falkenauge. "Das hatte ich vergessen. Im Traumreich besitze ich keine Gestalt als Mensch, hier bin ich ein..." Mehr konnte er nicht sagen, denn nun schrumpfte er zu einer kleinen Lichtkugel zusammen.  
  
"... ein Irrlicht", sagte SailorJuno. Ihre Anspannung ließ nach und sie umringten das rosa Licht, das irgendwie verloren knapp über dem Boden schwebte.  
  
"Kannst du uns verstehen?", fragte SailorVesta.  
  
Das Irrlicht sprach kein Wort.  
  
"Natürlich kann er nicht reden, Vesta", sagte SailorPallas. "Wenn du uns hören kannst, dann saus eimal um Vesta herum", sagte sie.  
  
Das Irrlicht flitze sogleich los und schnell wie ein Blitz fegte es um SailorVesta herum.  
  
"Das ist zumindest etwas", sagte Juno. "Dann kannst du uns zu deinem Wald führen? Hüpfe einmal auf und ab für ja und zweimal für nein."  
  
Das Irrlicht hüpfte einmal. Dennoch wirkte es nicht wirklich überzeugend.  
  
"Hmm ... vielleicht will er, dass wir woanders zuerst hingehen...", überlegte SailorCeres.  
  
"Wohin denn?", fragte Pallas.  
  
Das Irrlicht zitterte, sein Licht wurde stärker, dann wieder schwächer, schließlich schrumpfte es auf einen Funken, der sich wieder ausdehnte und dabei die Gestalt eines rosa Kristalls annahm.  
  
"Der goldene Kristall!" Sailor Silvermoon schlug sich an die Stirn. "Aber natürlich, daran hätte ich gleich denken sollen. Willst du uns dahin bringen, wo der goldene Kristall ist?" Der rosa Lichtkristall hüpfte zweimal auf und ab, aber mit weit mehr Elan als zuvor. Danach wurde er wieder zu dem runden Irrlicht und tanzte vor ihnen her über das verdorrte Gras.  
  
"Auf geht es!", voller Tatendrang rannten die Asteroidsenshi und Sailor Silvermoon hinter dem Licht her. Doch sie kamen nicht weit. Was sie auf den ersten Blick für einen Haufen trockenes Gras oder einen gestreiften Stein gehalten hatten, entpuppte sich beim Näherkommen als regungslos daliegender, farbloser Tigerkörper. Die Kriegerinnen hielten inne und das rosa Irrlicht schwebte kurz zum Gesicht des Tigers, um ihn sanft an der Stirn zu berühren.  
  
"Ist das etwa ...", flüsterte SailorCeres erschüttert und das Irrlicht hüpfte zweimal auf und ab.  
  
"Armer Tigerauge", SailorPallas trat an ihn heran und legte ihre Hand auf seine Flanke. "Entsetzlich!" Sie schüttelte sich. "Er ist kalt und hart wie Stein, der ärmste...."  
  
"War das der Feind, der auch an Helios Verschwinden schuld ist?", fragte Silvermoon erschüttert. Das Irrlicht bejahte.  
  
"Habt ihr nach einem versteinerten Helios oder einem versteinerten Pegasus gesucht?", fragte SailorVesta. Das Irrlicht hüpfte nur einmal.  
  
"Dann kann es also sein, dass er hier irgendwo in der Nähe ist? Versteinert im Gras liegt oder irgendwo zwischen Felsen steht?"  
  
Das Irrlicht machte zwei kleine, fast beschämte Hüpfer.  
  
Sailor Silvermoon zog wortlos die Glocke hervor. Der in ihr eingelassene Rosa Kristall pulsierte. Sie umfasste die Glocke mit beiden Händen und schloss die Augen. "Helios, Pegasus, wo bist du?" schickte sie ihre Frage aus. Da sie sich im Traumreich befand, musste sie nicht erst schlafen, um einen Traum zu haben und sobald sie sich ein wenig entspannte, sah sie sich wieder neben dem See stehen. Er sah genauso aus, wie in ihrem letzten Traum, der große Baum erhob sich neben ihr und da war auch der furchtbar zugerichtete Pegasus wieder. "Wer bist du? Warum rufst du mich? Lass mich schlafen...." Seine müden Worte taten ihr in der Seele weh, aber sie wollte nicht nachgeben. "Ich bin es, dein kleines Mädchen. Ich bin hier um dich zu finden. Sag mir, wo du bist, und wie ich dir und dem Traumreich helfen kann." Der Pegasus wandte den Kopf ab. "Du bist nicht mein kleines Mädchen. Sie war jung und hatte einen so wunderbaren Traum, dass ich mich darin geborgen fühlte wie sonst nirgendwo, dann ging sie fort und das Licht ihres Traumes hat mich verlassen... Ich würde das Licht überall wieder erkennen, aber du bist eine Fremde..." Er drehte ihr den Rücken zu und trabte über die Ebene davon. "Nein!" Ohne zu merken hatte Silvermoon das Wort laut gerufen. Erschrocken riss SailorJuno ihr die Glocke aus der Hand. Sogleich war Silvermoon wieder zurück in der Realität. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.  
  
"Was ist los?" Die anderen umringten sie besorgt und Juno gab ihr die Glocke zurück. "Tut mir leid, ich dachte, du seist in Gefahr ..."  
  
"Pegasus", sagte Silvermoon mit Tränen erstickter Stimme. Er ist ganz hier in der Nähe, aber er wollte mir nicht glauben, dass ich Chibi Usa bin.."  
  
"Wenn er hier ist, dann finden wir ihn auch", versprach SailorVesta. Die anderen nickten. "Wir werden ausschwärmen und alles absuchen, das etwa die Größe von Helios oder Pegasus haben könnte."  
  
"Ich danke euch", Silvermoon wandte sich dem Irrlicht zu. "Hast du etwas dagegen, dass wir nicht gleich zum Kristall gehen?" Das Irrlicht verneinte. "Willst du hier warten oder uns bei der Suche helfen?" Das Irrlicht entschied sich für helfen und schwebte nach Westen davon. Silvermoon wollte nach Süden, SailorPallas beschloss, sie zu begleiten. SailorVesta entschied sich für Osten und sie wollte allein suchen. Also übernahmen SailorJuno und SailorCeres gemeinsam den Norden.  
  
Niemand von ihnen ahnte etwas, von den beiden Gestalten die vor Ungeduld beinahe barsten.  
  
"Wir müssen noch warten", sagte der Reiter zu dem Drachen. "Noch sind sie nicht weit genug vom Übergang entfernt. Wir dürfen nicht riskieren, dass es auch nur eine von ihnen zurück schafft, um die Leute in der wirklichen Welt vor uns zu warnen. Ich habe schon den nächsten Diener gefunden, der die Grenze für uns durchschreiten wird ... Bald können wir uns an einem Festmal laben."  
  
Der Drache bebte vor Verlangen und nur mühsam hielt er still. Es sah ganz so aus, als würde das erste ihrer Opfer, das Mädchen mit den roten Haaren ganz von selbst ihnen bis vor das Netz spazieren ... und genauso geschah es. SailorVesta hatte im Schatten des Baumes eine ungewöhnliche Felsformation entdeckt und wollte gerade die anderen rufen, als sich der scheinbare Felsen plötzlich bewegte.  
  
Die anderen hörten SailorVestas Entsetzensschrei und kamen gerade noch herbei gerannt, um Sailorvesta hilflos im Netz zappeln zu sehen. Das rosa Irrlicht zitterte vor Schreck und die vier verbliebenen Kriegerinnen gingen in Verteidigungsstellung.  
  
Der schwarze Drache sah allein schon unheimlich aus, aber sein Reiter, der kleine Junge mit dem süßen Gesicht und den seelenvollen Augen, die so gar nicht zu seinem fiesen Lachen passen wollten, wirkte noch viel erschreckender.  
  
"Haha..", lachte er, "ihr dummen Mädchen. Glaubt ihr wirklich ich ließe zu, dass ihr einfach so im Traumreich herum spaziert? Ich rieche frische Seelenfarben von weitem, ihr habt keine Chance mir zu entkommen. Also ergebt euch besser gleich, sonst muss ich eure kleine Freundin hier ein wenig quälen ..." Er zog das Netz fester zu und die sonst so starke SailorVesta wimmerte vor Pein. Dennoch brachte sie es fertig, ihnen zuzurufen: "Beschützt Silvermoon und rettet das Traumreich, nur das allein ist wichtig. Falkenauge, bring sie fort und vergesst mich!"  
  
Silvermoons Gesicht war bleich, aber in ihren Augen glühte eine Entschlossenheit, die den meisten Gegnern einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken gejagt hätte. Der Reiter des Drachen aber grinste sie nur an. "Kommt her, kommt alle her, ihr könnt gern das Schicksal eurer kleinen Freundin teilen!"  
  
SailorCeres reagierte als erste. Sie rief ihren Stab herbei und rammte ihn vor sich in die weiche Erde. Das obere Ende mit beiden Händen umfassend, versuchte sie sich mit einem neuen Angriff, dessen Formel ihr gerade eben eingefallen war. "Dornenwolke! Regne herab!" Alle hielten den Atem an, aber nichts geschah!  
  
"Hehehe...", kicherte der Drachenreiter. "Sagt nur, ihr wisst nicht, dass eure Angriffe nur in der realen Welt wirken? Hier seid ihr machtlos und mir ausgeliefert!"  
  
SailorVesta nahm noch einmal alle Kraft zusammen und versuchte, das Netz zu sprengen. "PallaPalla! CereCere! JunJun! Rettet Silvermoon! Bitte!"  
  
SailorJuno nickte grimmig, dann packte sie SailorSilvermoon am Arm und zerrte sie mit sich. "Los, Falkenauge, wo ist der Tempel des Kristalls?", zischte sie halblaut, während SailorCeres ihren Stab wieder verschwinden ließ und ihr gemeinsam mit SailorPallas nach folgte.  
  
Das Irrlicht sauste vor ihr her, hinter ihnen hatte der Drachenreiter alle Hände voll zu tun, das letzte Aufbäumen von SailorVesta zu ersticken. Das Netz bekam sogar die ersten Risse, aber schlussendlich versiegten Vestas Kräfte und ihre Farben strömten auf das Netz über.  
  
Silvermoon sah es aus der Entfernung und wehrte sich weinend gegen Junos Griff. "Wir müssen sie retten, wir müssen zurück!"  
  
"Kommt nicht in Frage", sagte Juno erstickt. Auch ihr rannen Tränen über die Wangen. "VesVes darf sich nicht umsonst geopfert haben. Wir können nichts gegen den Drachen und dieses kleine Monster unternehmen. Die einzige Hoffnung ist der Goldene Kristall. Du hast ihn doch schon einmal eingesetzt."  
  
Silvermoon nickte wortlos, wand sich aus Junos Griff frei und lief aus freien Stücken neben den drei Kriegerinnen her. Sie versuchten mit aller Kraft zu verdrängen, was dort hinten geschah...aber irgendwie spürten sie es, als Vestas Farben völlig verblassten und sie regungslos in den Maschen hing, ein kalter Körper ohne Atmen, ohne Leben.  
  
Es vergingen ein paar endlose Minuten, in denen der Drache und sein Reiter in den gestohlenen Farben schwelgten, sich völlig ihren berauschenden Tagträumen hingaben, während die vier verbliebenen Mädchen um ihre Freundin trauerten und über die Ebene dem Tempel zustrebten.  
  
Als der Rausch seine Macht über die beiden verlor, waren die Kriegerinnen und das rosa Irrlicht immer noch ein gutes Stück vom Tempel entfernt.  
  
"Das war einfach herrlich", sagte der Reiter zufrieden. "Jetzt holen wir uns die anderen." Gehorsam erhob sich der Drache in die Lüfte...  
  
-------  
  
In Kristalltokio marschierte ein total frustrierter Endymion in der Funkzentrale des Palastes auf und ab. "Es ist etwas geschehen, auf Nemesis", sagte er. "Ich spüre es ganz deutlich. Wann melden die sich endlich?"  
  
"Wir versuchen unser bestes, Majestät", erwiderte Artemis und justierte den Empfang wieder neu. "Aber es liegt sicher nicht an einem technischen Problem. Die Armbandkommunikatoren müssten eigentlich ausreichen."  
  
"Er hat recht", stimmte Merkur dem Kater zu und regulierte die Feinabstimmung. Dennoch blieben die Lautsprecher stumm.  
  
"Ich hätte ihr nie den Kristall überlassen sollen", sagte der König wohl schon zum zehnten Mal.  
  
"Du kennst Usagis Dickkopf, Mamoru", Sailormars, die zusammen mit den anderen hinter Amis Sessel stand, blickte ihn kopfschüttelnd an. Sie benutzte seinen privaten Namen sonst eher selten, aber alle anderen Beschwichtigungsversuche hatten nicht gefruchtet. "Wenn Usagi etwas will, dann kannst du sie nicht davon abbringen. Außerdem hat sie ihn sich geholt. Du hast ihn ihr nicht überlassen."  
  
Der König wischte sich über die müden Augen. "Ich weiß, Rei, ich weiß. Aber ich fühle mich trotzdem schuldig. Wenn ich nur etwas tun könnte!"  
  
"Wir können nur warten", seufzte Jupiter. "Möchte jemand eine heiße Tasse Tee?"  
  
------------------  
  
"Königin Serenity!" Uranus war die schnellste und fing den Körper der Königin auf, ehe er auf dem Boden aufschlug. Der Silberkristall rollte aus den schlaffen Händen und blieb einen Schritt vor Pluto liegen und Kermesite liegen. Die Lider der dunkelhaarigen Frau flatterten und sie schlug die Augen auf.  
  
Rubeus, hin und her gerissen zwischen Schuld und Freude drückte sie sacht an seine Brust. "Geht es dir gut, Kermesite?"  
  
Auch ihre Schwestern weinten vor Glück, während sich die Senshi um Haruka und die Königin scharten.  
  
Kermesite nickte und richtete sich auf. "Müsste ich nicht tot sein?", fragte sie verwundert. Ihr Herz klopfte, da Rubeus ihr so nah war und was sie in seinen Augen las, ließ ihre kühnsten Hoffnungen wieder aufleben. "Was ist geschehen?"  
  
Petzite wischte sich die Freudentränen aus den Augen. Schulbewusst deutete sie auf die Gruppe der Senshi. "Königin Serenity ist plötzlich aufgetaucht und sie hat dich ins Leben zurück geholt."  
  
"Die Königin? Wo ist sie?"  
  
Kermesite erhob sich. Rubeus wollte ihr helfen, aber sie schüttelte den Kopf und taumelte zu den Senshi hinüber. "Majestät!"  
  
Neptun und Saturn wichen ein Stück zur Seite, sodass Kermesite sich zwischen die beiden zwängen konnte. Uranus hatte die Königin sacht auf den Boden gleiten lassen und Pluto legte ihr gerade den Kristall auf die Brust. Kermesite wurde blass, als sie das reglose Gesicht der Königin sah. "Ist sie ... ist sie...?", stammelte sie verstört.  
  
"Nein, sie ist nicht tot", sagte Saturn. "Sie ist nur völlig erschöpft. Wir müssen sie sich eine Weile ausruhen lassen. Ich werde bei ihr Wache halten. Ihr anderen solltet endlich das Schiff in den Griff bekommen."  
  
"Und jemand sollte vielleicht dem König Bescheid sagen", meldete sich Cavalerite zu Wort. "Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass er sich große Sorgen um sie macht."  
  
"Das übernehme ich", sagte Pluto. Sie trat ein paar Schritte zur Seite und aktivierte ihren Kommunikator.  
  
"Nun, Rubeus", fragte Safir und legte seinem Freund die Hand auf die Schulter, "kann ich auf dich zählen? Du bist der beste Pilot, den ich kenne."  
  
"Natürlich helfe ich dir", sagte Rubeus. Jetzt, da die Sorge um Kermesite nicht mehr wie ein Fels auf seiner Brust lag, erkannte er, wie befreit und lebendig er sich fühlte.  
  
Safir bemerkte, was in Rubeus vorging und lächelte. "Die Mächte von Liebe und Licht sind sonderbar wohltuend, nicht wahr?" Petzite nickte ihm liebevoll zu, ehe sie sich über Kermesite beugte und ihr etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Kermesite wurde rot und starrte zu Boden, dann drehte sie rasch den Kopf und warf Rubeus einen Blick zu, in dem all ihre Liebe und ihre neu erwachte Hoffnung leuchtete. Rubeus wurde es seltsam warm ums Herz. Gleichzeitig fielen ihm all seine Gemeinheiten, sein Hass und seine Bosheit wieder ein und er wandte den Blick von Kermesite ab. "Sie ist viel zu gut für mich."  
  
"Mag sein", sagte Safir, "aber ich glaube, das ist allein ihre Entscheidung. Wenn ich richtig rechne, so hatte sie tausend Jahre Zeit, sich einen anderen zu suchen und wie du siehst hat sie sich nun einmal für dich entschieden."  
  
Rubeus schluckte und sah wieder zu Kermesite hin, die ihm zaghaft zu lächelte. Er atmete tief durch und erwiderte ihr Lächeln. Anders als früher, war es nicht nur ein verächtliches Verziehen der Lippen, sondern es strahlte die gleiche Wärme aus, die er im Herzen fühle und seine Augen lächelten auch. Kermesite tat einen vorsichtigen Schritt zu ihm hin, hielt wieder inne, als wäre sie nicht sicher, ob er sie auch willkommen heißen würde. Rubeus wiederum hatte Angst, dass sie sich zu gut an seine schwarzen Taten der Vergangenheit erinnern könnte und seine Furcht, sie könnte sich von ihm abwenden, ließ auch ihn vorsichtig werden. Er streckte eine Hand nach ihr aus und erst als ihm Safir in die Rippen stieß, gab er sich einen Ruck und riss Kermesite einfach in seine Arme.  
  
"Du bist zu gut für mich", flüsterte er erstickt in ihr dunkles Haar, "aber wenn du mich noch immer willst, dann will ich versuchen der zu werden, den du dir wünschst." Er räusperte sich und nahm allen Mut zusammen, um das Gefühl seines Herzens in Worte zu fassen. "Ich liebe dich, Kermesite."  
  
Ihre Freudentränen durchnässten sein Hemd. "Ich ... ich habe nie aufgehört, dich zu lieben, Rubeus", hörte er sie schluchzen und als sie das Gesicht hob, damit er sie endlich küssen konnte, glaubte er noch nie etwas so schönes gesehen zu haben, wie ihre vor Glück strahlenden Augen.  
  
Wieder ein paar endlose Augenblicke später, sagte eine sanfte Stimme im Hintergrund. "Ich wusste doch, dass es sich lohnt, hierher zu kommen..."  
  
Die Königin war wieder bei Bewusstsein und der Silberkristall war mit ihr verschmolzen. Sie erhob sich mit Uranus Hilfe und lächelte Rubeus und Kermesite verschmitzt zu. "Ich wünschte, Mars wäre jetzt hier, sie hat mir immer vorgeworfen, ich würde mich zu sehr in das Liebesleben meiner Freunde einmischen..." Kermesite lief zu ihr hin und sank vor ihr auf die Knie. "Majestät, ihr hättet meinetwegen nicht euer Leben riskieren dürfen." Rubeus trat neben sie und verneigte sicht tief vor der Königin. "Ab heute bin ich euer loyaler Diener, Majestät. Wenn Ihr mich wollt..."  
  
"Ich ebenso", auch Safir, der doch selbst ein Prinz war, verneigte sich tief. "Ich bin euer Diener, Königin Serenity. Verfügt über mich."  
  
"Kermesite, Rubeus, Safir ... das ist doch nicht nötig. Ich bin so froh, dass ihr beide nun nicht mehr im Bann der schwarzen Energie steht und alles gut gegangen ist. Gibt es hier wirklich ein Raumschiff, mit dem man in die Vergangenheit reisen kann?"  
  
"Das gibt es", sagte Safir. "Und wenn alle zusammen helfen, ist es in ein paar Stunden betriebsbereit. Dann bringen wir euch, wohin und wann Ihr immer wollt."  
  
"Ich nehme euch beim Wort", sagte Serenity und krempelte ihre weißen Ärmel hoch. "Wo fangen wir an?"  
  
  
  
Ende des 9. Teils 


	10. Verloren

Verloren  
  
"Es ist kaum auszuhalten", grummelte Uranus. Sie war gerade damit beschäftigt, die Stabilisatoren des Raumschiffes Safirs Anweisungen gemäß auszurichten. "Die starren sich schon wieder an! So werden wir nie fertig!"  
  
Vor der Antriebskonsole standen Safir und Petzite, ihre Hände ineinander verschlungen, selig lächelnd in ihr privates Glück vertieft während unbeachtet Zahlenkolonnen über den Display huschten. Uranus tippte den nächsten Wert ein und warf einen Blick zu Rubeus und Kermesite, die sich eigentlich um die Justierung Zeitankers kümmern sollten, in diesem Moment jedoch stumm nebeneinander knieten, die Augen in dem Blick des jeweils anderen verloren, die Gesichter gerötet und strahlend voller Glück. "Was regst du dich auf, Haruka", sagte Michiru, die neben ihr stand, mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln. "Erinnerst du dich denn nicht mehr an unsere erste Zeit." Ihre Hand stahl sich in Harukas und ihre Daumen streichelten zärtlich über deren Knöchel. Haruka wurde rot, wieder einmal und sah sich hastig um, ob jemand Michirus Bemerkung gehört hatte. Aber außer den drei Paaren war niemand zur Zeit in der Kommandozentrale. Michiru beugte sich zu ihr und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss, der mehr versprach, doch plötzlich piepste der Kommunikator an Uranus' Handgelenk. Mit einem leisen Seufzer des Bedauerns zog ihre Hand aus Neptuns zärtlichen Griff und aktivierte den Kommunikator. Das Geräusch hatte auch die beiden anderen Paare aufgeschreckt und mit leicht verlegenen Gesichtern kümmerten sich die vier wieder um ihre Aufgaben. "Ja, meine Königin?", fragte Uranus, kaum dass Serenitys Bild aufgetaucht war.  
  
"Wie weit seit ihr mit dem Anker? Pluto und ich sind hier fertig. Der Zeitschlüssel ist genauso angebracht, wie Safir es wollte." Rubeus hatte mitgehört und schloss die Abdeckung über den Justierungsschaltkreisen. "Wir sind hier auch fertig." Safir nickte und studierte die Zahlen auf dem Display. "Wir können einen kurzen Schub riskieren." Er wandte sich an Uranus. "Teil der Königin mit, dass wir etwa für zehn Sekunden Energie haben werden. Pluto muss den Zeitstab genau im Auge behalten und ihre Majestät sollte die Werte an der Skala links neben dem sechseckigen Schirm überprüfen. Wenn einer davon über dreihundert ansteigt, muss sofort der weiße Notschalter rechts vom Schirm gedrückt werden." "Das hab ich gehört", sagte Serenity über den Kommunikator. "Wir tun unser Bestes. Habt ihr die Nachricht von Saturn erhalten?" "Haben wir", bestätigte Uranus. "ich bin froh, dass sie und Berthierite den Code geknackt haben. Wenn sich Kalaverite nicht mehr an das Lieblingsessen von Esmeraude erinnert hätte, wären sie noch viel länger damit beschäftigt gewesen. Jetzt, da die Energiesignatur des schwarzen Kristalls von allen Speicherbänken gelöscht worden ist, sollten wir ohne Probleme die Werte der Talismane als Energiequellen einspeisen können." "Das hoffen wir", Serenity strich sich eine schmutzige Strähne aus der Stirn. Ihre Krone hatte sie längst irgendwo abgelegt und in ihrem weißen Kleid klaffte ein armlanger Riss vom Knie abwärts. "Wie Endymion und Merkur errechnet haben, müssten wir in der Lage sein, in etwa den Tag anzupeilen wo Helios angeblich sterben soll, plus - minus ein paar Tage. Mit etwas Glück sind wir schon übermorgen dort. Fragt doch Safir ob wir nicht doch auch den Silberkristall als Energiequelle nützen sollten."  
  
Safir schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Wir brauchen eine Reserve", sagte er laut genug, damit Serenity ihn hören konnte. "Falls die Kraft der Talismane nach dem Sprung in die Vergangenheit erschöpft ist, werden wir ihn ohnehin als letzes Mittel einsetzen müssen um wieder in die Zukunft zurück zu kehren." "Akzeptiert", sagte Serenity. "Wann starten wir den Versuch?" "Am besten sofort." Safir korrigierte noch ein paar Einstellungen. "Achtung, sind alle bereit?"  
  
"Wir sind es", meldete Serenity nach kurzem Blickwechsel mit Pluto. "Dann los", er drückte auf die rote Schaltfläche direkt vor ihm. Ein Ruck ging durch das Schiff, uralte Schalkreise erwachten zu neuem Leben. Die beiden Talismane in den extra angefertigten Halterungen leuchteten auf, die Energiewerte stiegen und als Rubeus auf Safirs Wink hin den Zeitanker aktivierte, strömte diese Energie unaufhaltsam in die Zeitkammer, wo Pluto den Schlüssel anstelle des früheren großen, schwarzen Kristalls befestigt hatte. Das Granatauge fing die Energie auf und begann zu pulsieren. Serenity achtete genau auf die Werte, aber sie blieben alle unter dem rot markierten Grenzbereich von dreihundert. Die zehn Sekunden waren im Nu vorüber und Safir unterbrach die Energiezufuhr wieder. Die Talismane verloren ihre Glühen und im Schiff wurde es wieder ruhig. "Nicht übel für das erste Mal", sagte Safir nach einer flüchtigen Berechnung. "Wir müssen nur den Energieverlust bei der Übertragung vom Zeitschlüssel und auf den Temporalkonverter verringern, und wenn es uns noch gelingt, die Sense von Saturn einzubinden, wären wir bald soweit."  
  
"Wie lange noch?", fragte Saturn von der Türe her. Sie, Kalaverite und Berthierite hatten die Quartiere vorbereitet und einige unverwüstliche Notrationen aufgetrieben. Zwar hatte bisher noch jeder verneint, Hunger zu haben, aber die knurrenden Mägen würden sie schon bald zwingen, die zähen, braunen Riegel zu kauen. Sauberes Wasser war zum Glück im Überfluss vorhanden. Neptun hatte darauf bestanden, jedes Stück Proviant und jeden Kanister mit Wasser auf Reste von Schwarzer Energie zu prüfen. Bis jetzt hatte der Spiegel jedoch noch nichts Verdächtiges aufgespürt. Da niemand mehr Notproviant als nötig essen wollte, hatten sie noch immer jede Menge Lagerraum frei.  
  
"Etwa zwei Tage", meinte Rubeus, "oder, Safir?" "Zwei Tage", bestätigte Safir. "Könnt ihr versuchen, ob wir die Sense vielleicht mit den Talismanen paralell schalten können?" "Wir werden sehen, was sich machen lässt", nickte Saturn und machte wieder kehrt, um Kalaverite und Berthierite den Auftrag zu überbringen. Auch die anderen machten sich wieder an die Arbeit. ------------------- "Schneller, schneller", keuchte Juno und trieb ihre Freundinnen zu größter Eile an. Nicht weit hinter ihnen brauste der Drache mit seinem unheimlichen Reiter heran, der in wilder Vorfreude sein Netz schwang. Weit, unheimlich weit entfernt tauchten die leuchtend weißen Umrisse des Tempels auf. Das rosa Irrlicht schoss vor ihnen her wie ein kleiner Komet, aber trotz allen Trainings erlahmten Silvermoons Kräfte langsam. Auch Sailor Pallas war nicht in Bestform. "Wenn ich einen Ball hätte", jammerte sie zwischen zwei Schnaufern, "dann wäre ich längst dort". Sailor Ceres warf einen Blick zurück. Der Drache hatte schon gewaltig aufgeholt. Sie würden es unmöglich bis zum Tempel schaffen.... jedenfalls nicht alle. Das Netz jagte ihr fürchterliche Angst ein, aber dennoch blieb sie urplötzlich stehen. Die anderen hielten ebenfalls inne und Sailor Juno packte sie am Arm, um sie weiter zu ziehen. "Nein", sagte Ceres entschlossen. "Geht ohne mich, ich versuche, die beiden aufzuhalten."  
  
"Niemals", erwiderte Silvermoon verzweifelt, "ich will nicht noch eine Freundin verlieren."  
  
Ceres sah Juno und Pallas an. "Worauf wartet ihr? Ihr kennt unsere Pflicht. Lauft schon!"  
  
Pallas und Juno nickten benommen, in ihren Herzen war es kalt vor Schmerz und Trauer. Ihre Augen waren noch rot von all den Tränen um Vesta und nun kamen neue um Ceres hinzu. Auch Ceres weinte, aber sie wandte ihnen dabei den Rücken zu und lief geradewegs dem Drachen entgegen, wobei sie ihren nutzlosen Holzstab schwang. "Ceres, bitte nicht! Nicht auch noch du! Nein!" Silvermoons Flehen verhallte ungehört, Pallas und Juno nahmen sie in die Mitte und rannten mit ihr weiter auf den Tempel zu.  
  
"Mach es uns nicht noch schwerer, Prinzessin", ermahnte sie Pallas, "wir müssen dich beschützen, denn du musst den Goldenen Kristall benutzen, um das Traumreich zu heilen." "Ja, wenn wir alle versagen, dann hält niemand diesen Zwerg und sein Monster auf. Erinnerst du dich daran, wie es den Menschen auf dem Rummelplatz ergangen ist? Willst du, dass alle auf der Erde so leiden müssen?" SailorSilvermoon ließ den Kopf hängen. "Ich weiß, lasst mich los, ich laufe allein weiter." Zu dritt kamen sie dem Tempel näher und näher. Inzwischen hatte Sailor Ceres hatte die Feinde erreicht, sie hielt im Lauf inne, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und sah zu dem dunklen Schatten des Drachen hoch, der über ihr kreiste. "Worauf wartest du?", rief sie, "fang mich, wenn du kannst, du Schuft!" Sie sah das Netz kommen und mit der Gewandtheit die ihr als Trapezkünstlerin im Blut lag, sprang sie zur Seite. Es streifte sie dennoch an der Schulter und jagte einen eisigen Schauer durch ihren Körper. Der Drachenreiter fluchte, als das Netz nicht traf. "Sie ist geschickter als die andere", murmelte er verärgert, "aber wir werden sie kriegen. Zeig was du kannst!" Auf diese Aufforderung hin, atmete der Drache tief ein und stieß eine Rauchwolke aus, die SailorCeres einnebelte und betäubte. Das letzte, was sie sah, war das Netz, das durch den Qualm geflogen kam, aber sie hatte nicht mehr dir Kraft, sich dagegen zu wehren. Als die Maschen sie umschlossen und ihr die Farben raubten, krümmte sie sich vor Schmerzen ohne jedoch einen Laut von sich zu geben. "Mach es gut, Prinzessin", flüsterte sie ehe die letzte Farbe aus ihrem Körper strömte und sich die beiden Räuber daran labten. Um sie herum wurde es schwarz. Sie spürte nicht mehr, wie der Reiter nach dem Farbenrausch ihren kalten Körper aus dem Netz schüttelte, sodass er auf dem trockenen Gras zu liegen kam, nicht weit von einem ebenfalls farblosen Fisch ... Der Drache und der Reiter hatten sie bereits vergessen. Die Augen begierig auf die letzten drei Kriegerinnen gerichtet, nahmen sie erneut die Verfolgung auf. -------------------------  
  
"Ich kann dich nicht überreden, hier zu bleiben?" König Endymion saß in seinem Privatgemach vor einem großen, in die Wand eingelassenen Bildschirm. Das nur leicht flimmernde Gesicht von Königin Serenity lächelte ihn um Verzeihung heischend an. In ihren großen, blauen Augen schimmerten Tränen. "Verzeih mir ..."  
  
"Sag das nicht!", bat er heiser und senkte den Blick. "Im Grunde ist es nur meine Schuld. Wenn ich nicht auf die dumme Idee mit der Rundreise gekommen wäre, hätte Shingo dich nicht unter Druck gesetzt und Kleine Lady wäre an ihrem Geburtstag nicht allein gewesen. Ich bin ein schlechter Vater..."  
  
"Mein geliebter Mamoru", Serenity streckte die Hand aus, als wollte sie ihn tröstend berühren. "Das ist nicht wahr, Kleine Lady wäre sehr wütend, wenn sie dich das sagen hören würde. Sie liebt dich doch über alles, erinnerst du dich noch, wie wir beide uns immer um dich gestritten haben?"  
  
Sein düsteres Gesicht hellte sich auf. "Ja, ich konnte euch nie begreiflich machen, dass ich euch beide gleichermaßen liebe, nur eben auf verschiedene Art."  
  
"Inzwischen haben wir es begriffen. Deine Liebe zu uns und unsere Liebe zu dir, ist eine der größten Quellen unserer Kraft. Ohne dich wäre kein Kristall Tokio, keine glückliche Zukunft möglich. Ich habe den Brief von Kleine Lady wieder und wieder durchgelesen, hast du gewusst, dass sie sich für hässlich hält?"  
  
Endymion riss erstaunt die Augen auf. "Hässlich? Aber sie ist doch ein wunderschönes, junges Mädchen!"  
  
Serenitys Augen verdunkelten sich und sie seufzte. "Wir haben es ihr zuwenig oft gezeigt... sie dachte, sie sähe Black Lady viel zu ähnlich, daher wollte sie in letzter Zeit ja immer, dass man ihr die Haare schneidet und sie hat Venus auch gefragt, ob ihr grüne Kontaktlinsen stehen würden."  
  
"Ihre Haare sind doch immer nachgewachsen und das innerhalb eines Tages! Es ist ein Merkmal der Erbprinzessin, dass sie so lange Haare hat ..."  
  
"Und aus dem selben Grund hat das Färben auch nie funktioniert. Am nächsten Tag war ihr Polster schwarz und ihre Haare wieder rosa... "  
  
"Haben wir ihr zuwenig oft gezeigt, dass wir sie lieben?", fragte Endymion mit gequälter Stimme. Man merkte ihm an, dass er diesen Gedanken schon lange mit sich herumtrug.  
  
"Ich werde es ihr wieder und wieder sagen ....", Serenitys Augen füllten sich erneut mit Tränen. "Wenn sie sich ungeliebt fühlt, ist es doch vor allem meine Schuld!"  
  
"Jetzt hört auf, ihr alle beide", sagte Sailorvenus von der Türe her. Unbemerkt war sie in den Raum getreten. "Sie weiß ganz sicher, dass wir alle sie lieben, sie hätte es nur öfter von Außenstehenden hören sollen." Die blonde Kriegerin warf ihre langen Haare zurück. "Alles, was sie gebraucht hätte, wäre ein Freund."  
  
"Sie hat doch jede Menge Freunde...", sagte der König verwundert.  
  
"Du begreifst auch gar nichts, Mamoru!", Venus schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich meine einen Junge, der sie liebt. So wie Usagi in ihrem Alter dich gefunden hat."  
  
König Endymion richtete sich auf. "Meine Kleine Lady ist noch viel zu jung für so etwas. Sie hat noch so viel Zeit ... "  
  
Trotz der Tränen musste Serenity lachen. "Jetzt klingst du genauso wie mein Vater, als er hörte, dass ich einen Freund habe."  
  
Endymion starrte sie verdutzt an, dann lachte er auch. "Stimmt, aber es ist schwer, zu vergessen, dass sie erst gestern ein kleines Mädchen war, dem ich Geschichten von Sailormoon erzählt habe ...", dann wurde er wieder ernst. "Ich will sie nicht verlieren."  
  
"Ich doch genausowenig. Deshalb reise ich mit ihnen, ob es dem Rest des Universums gefällt oder nicht. Wir werden sie zurück bringen, das verspreche ich dir. Was immer es kostet..." Damit unterbrach die Königin die Verbindung.  
  
Der König seufzte und starrte auf den schwarzen Schirm. "Beten wir, dass wir nicht zuviel bezahlen müssen ..."  
  
"Ähm... Majestät?"  
  
Er drehte sich zu Venus um. "Was ist los?"  
  
"Pluto hat uns angefunkt. Sie haben den ungefähren Zeitpunkt ermittelt, an dem sich Kleine Lady befinden könnte. Sailorpluto hat Luna P orten können. Luna P kann ihnen zeigen, wo Kleine Lady sich in dieser Zeit auch befindet. Sie werden auch die vier Schwestern mitnehmen, genauso wie Rubeus und Safir. Zum Glück ist das Raumschiff groß genug für sie alle."  
  
"Mit dem Antrieb ist alles in Ordnung?"  
  
"Laut Saturn und Berthierite ja. Sie haben immerhin zwei Tage daran herumgebastelt, wie sie die Energie aus Saturns Sense nützen können. Jetzt sind sie starklar."  
  
Endymion stemmte sich aus dem Sessel hoch. "Ich komme mit in den Zentralkontrollraum. Wie ist die Bildverbindung?"  
  
"Dafür dass nur noch so wenig Restenergie durch die Systeme von Nemesis geistert, klappt es ganz gut. Natürlich müssen wir immer die zeitliche Verzögerung einrechnen."  
  
"Dann wollen wir mal..."  
  
Die beiden stießen vor dem Kontrollraum auf das Katzentrio. Diana hatte mittlerweile wieder Mut gefasst und ihre Depression war verflogen. Im Moment stritt sie sich mit ihren Eltern. "Und warum ist diese dumme, fliegende Kugel so wichtig und ich nicht?", fauchte sie Artemis an. "Was kann dieser Ball, was ich nicht kann?"  
  
"Fliegen zum Beispiel", sagte Luna.  
  
Diana zuckte verächtlich mit dem Schwanz. "Wenn ich es wirklich wollte, dann könnte ich das bestimmt auch..." Als Luna zur Antwort ansetzte, sprach sie schon weiter. "Aber im Ernst, ich hätte doch die kleine Lady ebenso aufspüren können..." Sie senkte traurig den Kopf "Oder halten mich alle für unzuverlässig, weil ich nicht bei ihr gewesen bin?"  
  
"Aber nicht doch...", der König bückte sich und streichelte Diana über den Kopf. "Aber es ist ohnehin schon eng an Bord des Schiffes und außerdem wäre Kleine Lady nicht glücklich, wenn wir dich ihretwegen in Gefahr bringen würden. Es ist deine Aufgabe, hier auf sie zu warten, damit du sie dann begrüßen kannst und sie sich glücklich und willkommen fühlt."  
  
"Aber das tut doch Ihr schon, Majestät. Und die anderen tun es auch..." Diana ließ sich nicht so leicht aufheitern. "Ich bin doch nutzlos..."  
  
"Hör mal her, Tochter", Artemis verwendete diese Anrede höchst selten, daher sahen ihn alle überrascht an. Sein Schwanz stand senkrecht in die Luft und seine Augen funkelten. "Als Beraterin der zukünftigen Königin solltest du dich um etwas mehr Würde bemühen. Dich in Selbstmitleid zu wälzen bringt dir zwar jede Menge Streicheleinheiten aber keinen Respekt ein. Halte dich aufrecht und sei eine würdige Vertreterin von Kleine Lady. Du hast die Aufgabe bei ihrer Abwesenheit ihre Interessen zu wahren."  
  
Diana zuckte zusammen. Erst ließ sie den Kopf noch viel tiefer hängen, dann, bei den letzten Worten, richtete sie sich auf und hob den Kopf. Nun funkelten auch ihre Augen und auch ihr Schwanz stand kerzengerade in die Luft. "Ich habe verstanden, Vater. Gehen wir."  
  
Luna nickte zufrieden und ihr bewundernder Blick ließ Artemis erröten. So war es Diana, die als erste die Zentrale betrat, wo schon die anderen Kriegerinnen und auch Usagis Eltern sowie Shingo versammelt waren. Beim Eintreten des Königs erhoben sich alle.  
  
"Lassen wir die Formalitäten", sagte Endymion und rang sich ein Lächeln ab. "Ich konnte es der Königin leider nicht ausreden."  
  
Usagis Vater legte den Arm und seine erschütterte Frau. "Wir verstehen unsere Tochter, Mamoru", sagte er und seufzte. "Am liebsten würden wir mit ihr gehen."  
  
"Das würden wir alle", sagte Sailormars und stellte sich hinter Merkur, die eifrig dabei war, die Bildeinstellung zu regulieren. "Ein Glück, dass wir wenigstens den Start mitbekommen. Sonst können wir nichts tun außer für eine glückliche Rückkehr zu beten."  
  
Shingo nickte düster. "Das Kabinett wird nicht begeistert sein."  
  
"Das ist das letzte worum ich mir Gedanken mache", sagte Endymion heftig. "Wenn es der Regierung nicht passt, dass Serenity eine liebende Mutter ist, die alles riskiert, um ihr Kind zurück zu holen, dann werden wir eben abdanken und sie sollen sich eine neue Königin suchen, die besser nach ihrer Pfeife tankt."  
  
Sein Schwager zuckte betroffen zusammen. "So war das nicht gemeint."  
  
"So klang es aber", stimmte Sailorvenus dem König zu. "Die Menschen von Kristalltokio vergessen zu leicht, dass Serenity nicht nur existiert, um ihnen ein angenehmes Leben zu ermöglichen. Sie hat ihre Pflichten über all die Jahre immer vorangestellt. Wird Zeit, dass sich das ändert ..."  
  
Shingo erblasste. "Aber das Volk ...."  
  
"Sollte langsam soweit sein, für sich selbst sorgen zu können, oder?", fauchte Jupiter. "Wir haben immer unser Leben für das Volk riskiert, unsere Träume für ein Leben als Kriegerinnen aufgegeben und bis heute hat mir kein Mann einen Antrag gemacht, weil sich keiner an eine Beschützerin der Stadt herantraut. Wenn das so weitergeht, kann mir das verlängerte Leben gestohlen bleiben. Ich verstehe Kleine Lady sehr gut... damals in der Vergangenheit hatten wir noch ein Privatleben, Freunde und Spaß. Wir haben die Menschen beschützt ohne von ihnen als ihr Eigentum angesehen zu werden. Heute kriegt das Kabinett schon eine Krise wenn nur eine von uns zur Erholung ans Meer fährt, statt in dieser öden, stickigen Zentrale rumzuhängen, nur für den Fall, dass eine Bedrohung auftauchen könnte."  
  
"Da ist etwas dran", sagte zu aller Erstaunen die sonst so friedliche Merkur, "bis heute gibt es keine Luftschutzkeller, keine Notenergieversorgung, keinen Krisenplan --- nichts, was für eine Stadt im zwanzigsten Jahrhundert selbstverständlich gewesen ist. Wenn dies alles vorbei ist, sollten wir echt darüber nachdenken, ob wir nicht den Job als Beschützer der Stadt quittieren und das erhabene Kabinett die Stadt regieren lassen..."  
  
"Auf dem Mond wäre bestimmt Platz genug", sagte Mars, "Serenity könnte den Klumpen wieder mit einer Atmosphäre versorgen, wir errichten den Mondpalast neu und fangen dort von vorne an. Jupiter sorgt für das Grünzeug, wir siedeln ein paar Tiere an, Merkur kümmert sich um die Wasserversorgung und Venus findet bestimmt einen Weg, wie wir dort Licht und Wärme in Überfluss bekommen ..."  
  
"Nette junge Männer von der Erde wären zu Besuchen herzlich willkommen", sagte Merkur und zwinkerte Shingo zu, der, sich an seine frühere Schwäche für Ami erinnernd, rot wurde.  
  
"Vorausgesetzt sie bringen keine dummen Staatsbeschlüsse oder anderen lästigen Papierkram mit."  
  
Shingo schluckte und sah betreten auf seine Schuhspitzen hinab.  
  
"Jetzt lasst ihn in Ruhe", sagte Luna entschieden. "Obwohl es mir auf dem Mond immer gut gefallen hat, liegt die letzte Entscheidung bei der Königin und dem König, oder?"  
  
Eine rote Lampe begann zu blinken. Alle drehten sich zu den Bildschirmen um. Der König, der die Diskussion halb amüsiert, halb nachdenklich verfolgt hatte, wurde schlagartig ernst.  
  
"Es geht los", murmelte Artemis.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Sie hatten es fast geschafft. Bis zum Tempel waren es nur noch ein gutes Dutzend Schritte. SailorJuno und SailorPallas fielen ein wenig hinter Sailor Silvermoon zurück, um ihr den Rücken zu decken. Der Drache war nicht mehr weit hinter ihnen .... noch zehn Schritte, sie konnten hören, wie seine schwarzen Schwingen die Luft durchschnitten, acht Schritte, das Geheul seines Reiters wurde immer wütender, sechs Schritte, jetzt war er fast über ihnen und schwang sein Netz, vier Schritte, drei Schritte, das rosa Irrlicht war bereits im Eingang, zwei Schritte, Sailor Juno gab Sailor Pallas einen Stoß, sodass sie gegen Sailor Silvermoon prallte und die beiden zwischen die Säulen des Tempeleingangs geschleudert wurden. Das Netz zischte herab und Juno blickte ihm furchtlos entgegen. In der allerletzten Sekunde hechtete sie elegant zur Seite, genau zwischen die Säulen hinein. Sie waren in Sicherheit, alle vier.  
  
"Verflucht!" der Reiter tobte und warf das Netz erneut aus. Doch es prallte von einem unsichtbaren Schild unmittelbar vor den Säulen ab.  
  
Der Drache hielt gerade noch rechtzeitig in der Luft an, ehe er selbst gegen den Schutzschild knallen konnte. Seinem Reiter war dies gar nicht recht. "Irgendwann müssen wir es drauf ankommen lassen, ob der goldene Kristall dir wirklich Schaden zufügen kann", knurrte er. "Der Schild kann nicht ewig halten. Und wenn wir den Tempel Stück für Stück abtragen müssen, wir bekommen diese drei Mädchen..." Er richtete sich auf und hieb mit seinen Fersen in die Flanken des Drachen. "Versuchen wir es erst mit einem Wirbel, dann mit Feuer und wenn das nichts hilft, dann rammen wir den Schirm solange bis er zusammenbricht.  
  
Mit einem grollenden Knurren gab der Drache seine Zustimmung. Er entfernte sich ein paar Flügelschläge vom Tempel und begann dann, in der Luft schwebend in rascher Folge mit seinen Flügeln zu schlagen, schneller und immer schneller. Das Ergebnis war ein magischer Wirbelsturm, dessen Wucht, die unsichtbare Schutzglocke über dem Tempel in Schwingungen versetzte.  
  
"Mehr! Noch mehr Flügelschläge! Dann ein Feuerstoß gleich hinterher! Bald bricht die Barriere zusammen!", freute sich der Reiter und lachte gehässig. "Wir kriegen euch alle...."  
  
Im Inneren des Tempels rappelten sich die drei Mädchen mühsam auf. Das rosa Irrlicht flackerte vor ihnen und wies ihnen den Weg in die innerste Kammer. Sie konnten hören, wie der unsichtbare Schutzwall unter dem Ansturm des Drachen erzitterte.  
  
"Wir müssen uns beeilen", sagte SailorJuno und schob Silvermoon von hinten an. "Wenn der Tempel zusammenbricht möchte ich nicht mehr hier drin sein." Endlich erreichten sie eine kreisrunde Kammer, wo der Goldene Kristall in einer Lichtsäule schwebte.  
  
Als das Irrlicht bis auf einen Schritt an die Säule herangekommen war, schoss ein goldener Funke daraus hervor und traf es in der Mitte.  
  
"Falkenauge!", rief Sailor Pallas bestürzt. Das rosa Irrlicht zuckte zusammen, es schrumpfte zu einem winzigen Lichtpunkt, wuchs dann aber wieder und nahm zu aller Erstaunen wieder menschliche Gestalt an. Falkenauge sah verdutzt auf seine Beine und Hände hinab.  
  
"Ich danke dir, Goldener Kristall", sagte er rauh, ehe er sich den Mädchen zuwandte. "Der Kristall hat mir die Kraft gegeben meine Form für eine kurze Weile selbst zu bestimmen, damit ich euch helfen kann."  
  
"Los, Silvermoon", sagte Sailor Juno. "Wir sind jetzt hier, da ist der Kristall. Nimm ihn und jage den Drachen und seinen Reiter damit aus dem Traumreich!"  
  
Silvermoon schluckte. "Damals habe ich ihn zusammen mit Sailormoon benützt. Ich weiß nicht, ob er mir hilft, wenn ich allein bin."  
  
Wieder erzitterte der Tempel. Erste kleine Brocken lösten sich aus der Decke und prasselten auf den glatten, weißen Boden herab.  
  
"Du musst es einfach versuchen", drängte Sailor Pallas. "Warum sind wir sonst hergekommen?"  
  
"Um Helios zu finden", sagte Silvermoon heftig. "Bisher haben wir noch keine Spur von ihm."  
  
"Der Goldene Kristall weiß alles, was im Traumreich vor sich geht", sagte Falkenauge. "Wenn er es zulässt, kannst du von ihm erfahren, wo Helios geblieben ist und ob er noch lebt."  
  
Dieser Gedanke gab den Ausschlag. Sailor Silvermoon ging langsam auf die goldene Lichtsäule zu und streckte dabei ihre Hände aus.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"Alles bereit?" Rubeus Hand schwebte über der rot markierten Schaltfläche.  
  
"Wir sind alle bereit", sagte Uranus. Die Königin nickte. "Wir auch."  
  
"Dann also los." Er presste die Handfläche auf das rote Feld und wie sie es zuvor zigmal geprobt hatten, sprangen die Maschinen an. Die Kraft der Talismane und die Sense sollten erst beim eigentlichen Zeitsprung zum Einsatz kommen. Das Schiff schwebte empor, durch die offenen Hangartüren glitt es nach draußen auf die kalte, trostlose Oberfläche.  
  
"Alle gut festhalten", sagte Safir und tippe die frisch errechneten Werte ein. "Alles klar soweit."  
  
Serenity lehnte an der Wand neben Pluto, die ihren Zeitschlüssel im Auge behielt. Hier unten in der Zeitkammer beim Temporalkonvertor war es dank der neu installierten Scheinwerfer nicht mehr so duster wie zuvor. Kalaverite und Berthierite saßen am anderen Ende des lang gestreckten Raumes, ebenfalls fest angeschnallt auf ihren Schalensitzen.  
  
Als Rubeus den Geschwindigkeitsregler hinauf schob, hob das Schiff wie eine Rakete vom Boden ab und sauste in Sekundenschnelle steil nach oben. Sie alle wurden von Anpressdruck in ihre Schalensitze gepresst und das Atmen fiel schwer. Ein paar Augenblicke später, sprangen die Gravitationsregler an und stellten die normalen Schwerkraftverhältnisse wieder her. Immer noch schoss da Schiff nach oben, dann gab Safir die neuen Koordinaten ein, das Schiff schwenkte herum und flog nun der Sonne zu.  
  
"Sind die Zeitdaten korrekt eingegeben?", fragte Rubeus nach hinten, wo Petzite und Kermesite an ihren Pulten standen.  
  
"So genau wie Berthierite und Saturn sie mit Hilfe des Königs und Sailormerkurs errechnen konnten", gab Kermesite zurück.  
  
Uranus gab die Meldung an den Sailorpluto weiter. Jetzt kam es auf die genaue Justierung des Zeitschlüssels an. Neptun und Uranus traten zu ihren Talismanen, Saturn zu ihrer Sense und aktivierten ihre Planetenkräfte. Die Stirnreifen verschwanden und machten den leuchtenden Planetensymbolen Platz. Der Spiegel, die Sense und das Schwert leuchteten gleichzeitig auf. Das rote Licht des Granatauges von Plutos Zeitschlüssel begann zu pulsieren. Die Wächterin der Zeit schloss ihre Augen, als könnte sie seine Kraft allein durch ihren Willen lenken.  
  
Safir fixierte den Zeitanker, sie genau zum richtigen Zeitpunkt in der Zukunft zurückkehren konnten.  
  
Das Schiff wurde schneller und schneller. Längst hatten sie die Jupiterbahn gekreuzt und rasten nun am Asteroidengürtel vorbei.  
  
Serenity behielt die Werte der Energieskala vor sich im Auge. Wie bei den Probeläufen blieb alles im Rahmen. Es würde glücken, es musste einfach ....  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
In der Zentrale auf der Erde hielten alle vor den Bildschirmen den Atem an. Das Schiff kreuzte die Marsbahn, die Geschwindigkeit war unglaublich. "Die Kraft der Talismane", murmelte Luna beeindruckt.  
  
"Die Auswertung der Satellitendaten zahlt sich jetzt aus", sagte Merkur erleichtert. Sie hatte zwei Tage unermüdlich daran gearbeitet, alle Satelliten auf die berechnete Flugbahn des Schiffes einzustellen. Die Bildqualität war zwar miserabel, das Schiff nur ein Lichtfleck mit einem langen Schweif wie ein Komet, aber es genügte. Bei dieser Nähe war die zeitliche Verzögerung vernachlässigbar. Was sie sahen, passierte wirklich genau in diesem Moment.  
  
"Achtung, ... jetzt", sagte Merkur. Einen Atemzug später blitzte es auf und der Lichtstreif war von den Monitoren verschwunden.  
  
"Sie sind fort", Endymion atmete tief ein. "Ich wünsche euch Glück", sagte er leise, mehr zu sich selbst.  
  
Obwohl sie nicht mehr tun konnten, als zu warten, wollte niemand die Zentrale verlassen.  
  
-------------------  
  
Der Zeitsprung dauerte nur einen winzigen Augenblick. Von einem Atemzug auf den nächsten erzitterte das schiff und das Licht des Granatauges hüllte den Raum in dunkles Rot. Dann war das Licht erloschen und sie hatten sich über tausend Jahre in die Vergangenheit begeben.  
  
Auf der Brücke schüttelte Rubeus rasch die Benommenheit ab und schwenkte auf die Erdumlaufbahn ein.  
  
Uranus und Neptun waren ein wenig erschöpft, aber nicht bereit, sich auszuruhen. Dazu blieb auch keine Zeit. Pluto und Luna P zusammen hatten bereits die erste Spur von Chibi Usa aufgespürt. Sie führte natürlich nach Tokio, in einen etwas herunter gekommenen Vergnügungspark.  
  
"Gut dass zu der Zeit keiner von uns in Tokio war", sagte Neptun. "Ich möchte mir selbst eher nicht begegnen."  
  
"Da wir uns an solches Erlebnis nicht erinnern können, würde das ja auch bedeuten, dass sich durch unseren Besuch die Vergangenheit verändert", stimmte ihr Pluto zu.  
  
Serenity hatte ihre Königinnengewänder abgelegt und ein schlichtes blaues Kleid von Kermesite (die vier Schwestern hatten ihre alten Zimmer auf Nemesis geplündert, um möglichst viel von ihrem Hab und Gut mit auf die Erde zu nehmen) geborgt, das ihr auch sehr gut stand. Den goldenen Halbmond verbarg sie unter einem blauen Stirnband.  
  
Rubeus hatte den Tarnschirm aktiviert, damit sie unentdeckt blieben. Auf einer großen Wiese hinter dem Vergnügungspark landeten sie in den frühen Morgenstunden.  
  
Wie vereinbart, blieben Rubeus, Safir und die vier Schwestern im Schiff zurück. Die Senshi und die Königin schlüpften durch eine Lücke im Drahtzaun, der den Vergnügungspark umgab hinein. Pluto nutze den Schlüssel, um Luna P zu rufen. Der runde Ball kam aufgeregt piepsend nach nur wenigen Minuten heran geflogen. Als sie sich von ihm führen ließen, erreichten sie das Karussell und das alte Zirkuszelt und die zwei Wohnwagen. "Hier ist sie gewesen", sagte Neptun und schwenkte ihren Spiegel im Kreis. "Sie hat sich hier auch verwandelt."  
  
"In Sailorchibimoon?", fragte die Königin verwundert.  
  
"Nein, in eine neue Form, die sehr stark sein muss. Es sind noch mehr Muster da, aber ich kann sie nicht alle identifizieren. Es scheint als hätten hier in der Nähe ein paar harte Kämpfe getobt, Kämpfe an denen unbekannte Kriegerinnen mitgewirkt haben. Ihre Energie ist mir fremd, aber sie ist auf jeden Fall positiv."  
  
"Wenigstens etwas", meinte Saturn erleichtert.  
  
Serenity hatte in der Zwischenzeit die Wohnwägen durchsucht und ein paar Kleidungsstücke gefunden. "Hier, sind das nicht die Sachen, die sie von dir geliehen hat, Hotaru?"  
  
Sailorsaturn besah sich die Kleidungsstücke. "Doch, genau das sind sie. Also ist Chibi Usa hier gewesen."  
  
"Aber wo ist sie jetzt?" fragte Pluto und drückte Luna P an sich. "Sie kann sich doch nicht in Luft aufgelöst haben."  
  
"Wir müssen methodisch vorgehen", sagte Serenity.  
  
"Aus deinem Mund klingt das etwas seltsam", grinste Uranus.  
  
Serenity vergaß einen Moment lang ihre Würde und streckte der sandhaarigen Sailorkriegerin die Zunge heraus. Dann wurde sie schlagartig wieder ernst. "Kleine Lady kam her, um Helios zu retten. Jede Gefahr, die Helios bedroht, muss natürlich auch sein Reich der Träume bedrohen. Also ist sie irgendwie von hier aus in sein Traumreich gelangt, um ihm zu helfen. Klingt das logisch?"  
  
"Es passt zu meinen Werten." Neptun ging ein paar Schritte von den Überresten eines Lagerfeuers weg zu einem Felsen und von dort hinüber zum Karussell. "Hier gibt es Spuren einer Dimensionslücke. Und wenn ich die Bilder richtig deute, ist Kleine Lady hier zusammen mit den fremden Kriegerinnen und noch jemandem aus dieser Realität verschwunden."  
  
Serenity schluckte. "Haben wir sie endgültig verloren?"  
  
----------------  
  
Als ihre Fingerspitzen etwa eine Armlänge von der Säule entfernt waren, erlosch diese plötzlich und der Kristall schwebte in ihre wartenden Hände. Er schien noch gleich zu leuchten wie damals, als er ihr und Sailormoon das Leben gerettet und Flügel geschenkt hatte. Das Licht in seinem Inneren pulsierte gleichmäßig. Da, wo der Kristall ihre Haut berührte, kribbelte es sacht. Silvermoon schloss die Augen, und sandte einen fragenden Gedanken an den Kristall aus. "Wo ist der, der dich beschützen soll? Wo ist Helios?" Der Kristall schauderte. Silvermoon wiederholte die Frage, aber der Kristall wollte nicht antworten.  
  
Enttäuscht fasste sie ihn fester und blickte tief in sein goldenes Licht. "Ich bin hier, um das Traumreich zu heilen. Sag mir, was ich tun soll, Goldener Kristall."  
  
Genau in diesem Augenblick setzte der Drache zu einem verstärkten Angriff an. Der Schutzwall um den Tempel gab nach und der Tempel selbst begann einzustürzen.  
  
Silvermoon und die anderen schrieen entsetzt aus, als große Brocken aus der Decke brachen, die Säulen wankten und die Wände Risse bekamen.  
  
"Raus hier!", schrie Falkenauge. "Auf der anderen Seite, rasch!"  
  
Sie rannten durch die Gänge zum Ausgang auf der anderen Seite. Keine Sekunde zu früh. Hinter ihnen stürzten die Säulen um und die Decke brach ein. Es knirschte und krachte, Staub wirbelte auf. Hustend und Keuchend erreichten sie den Ausgang und stürzten ins Freie.  
  
"Jetzt haben wir euch!" Über ihnen schwebte der Drache in der Luft und sein Reiter lachte gehässig. "Keinen Platz mehr, um euch zu verkriechen. Jetzt seid ihr verloren!"  
  
Ende des 10. Kapitels 


	11. Endspiel

Endspiel  
  
Eine Sekunde lang standen sie dort wie erstarrt. Sailor Juno fasste sich als erste wieder und gab Silvermoon einen Stoß in den Rücken. "Lauf, wir halten sie auf!"  
  
Sailor Pallas warf Falkenauge einen bittenden Blick zu. Dieser nickte, packte Silvermoon an der Hand und zerrte sie hinter die beiden Kriegerinnen zurück in den Halbschatten es eingestürzten Tempels.  
  
"Nein, nein!", wehrte sich Silvermoon. "Ich lasse euch nicht im Stich!"  
  
"Dann benutze den Goldenen Kristall", flüsterte ihr Falkenauge zu. Die beiden verbliebenen Asteroidsenshi sprangen ein paar Schritte auf den Drachen zu, die Hände zum Angriff erhoben.  
  
"Was soll denn das?", lachte der Reiter. "Habt ihr vergessen, dass ihr machtlos seid?"  
  
"Du wirst dich noch wundern", murmelte Juno, sie und Pallas wechselten einen Blick. Juno machte einige verschlungene Gesten und Pallas nickte kurz.  
  
"Dann mal los!" Pallas rannte ein paar Schritte von Juno weg, dann hielt sie an, drehte sich um und lief auf Juno zu, welche leicht in die Knie ging und die Finger in einander verschlang, sodass ihre Handflächen eine Ebene bildeten. Pallas setzte eine Fuß darauf, Juno spannte die Muskeln und schleuderte die blauhaarige Kriegerin hoch in die Luft - genau auf den Drachen zu.  
  
"Ihr seid ja wahnsinnig!", entfuhr es dem Reiter. Doch Pallas machte in der Luft einen gekonnten Salto und landete - auf dem Rücken des Drachen, genau hinter dem Reiter.  
  
"He!!!", schrie dieser, als Pallas seine Handgelenke packte und ihn so zwang, das Netz fallen zu lassen.  
  
"Jetzt sind sie abgelenkt!" Falkenauge puffte Silvermoon in die Rippen. "Nutz die Gelegenheit und bring es zu Ende."  
  
Silvermoon schluckte und öffnete die Faust, in der sie den Goldenen Kristall festgehalten hatte. Er schwebte von ihrer Handfläche hoch und sie streckte die Arme aus, sodass er genau zwischen ihren Händen in der Luft hing. "Macht des Goldenen Kristalls!", rief sie, aber es war niemand da, der ihren Spruch wiederholt hätte, so wie damals die Kinder und alle Menschen mit schönen Träumen.  
  
Der Kristall flackerte auf und eine Sekunde lang dachte Silvermoon tatsächlich, dass er ihre stumme Bitte erfüllen, den Drachen und den Reiter mit seinem Licht angreifen würde, so wie er damals den Dead Moon Zirkus dem Erdboden gleich gemacht hatte. Aber die Hoffnung währte nur einen Atemzug - das Licht des Kristalls wurde schwächer und erlosch. Silvermoon sank verzweifelt in die Knie. "Ich schaffe es nicht! Ich kann es nicht allein, ich brauche Sailormoon!"  
  
Währenddessen hatte Juno die Zeit genutzt, um den Drachen mit Steinbrocken zu bewerfen, damit dieser dem Kampf auf seinem Rücken nicht die volle Aufmerksamkeit widmen konnte. Ein, zwei Brocken streiften seine Klauen und seine Flügel und er stieß eine Dampfwolke aus, ähnlich jener, die Ceres außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte. Juno jedoch war auf der Hut und wechselte rasch die Position. Sailor Pallas und der Drachenreiter rangen noch immer miteinander. Er war zwar sehr klein, jedoch außerordentlich stark. Dem stand Pallas Talent, auf wackeligen Unterlagen, sprich Bällen, das Gleichgewicht halten zu können, entgegen. Es war der Zufall, der zugunsten des Reiters entschied, Pallas verlor für eine Sekunde die Balance und schon versetzte er ihr einen gemeinen Stoß in die Seite, sodass sie mit den Armen rudernd vom Drachenrücken fiel. Pallas wäre nicht Pallas gewesen, wenn sie wie ein Sack gefallen wäre. Noch in der Luft drehte sie sich und landete sicher auf beiden Beinen - leider genau auf dem Netz, das im welken Gras kaum zu erkennen war.  
  
Sie schrie vor Schmerz auf und versuchte, vom Netz herunter zu springen. Aber dazu fehlte ihr die Kraft, zu rasch entzog es ihr die Farben.  
  
"Warte Pallas, ich helfe dir!"  
  
Juno machte einen Satz zu Pallas hin, streckte ihr die Hand entgegen und genau in diesem Moment gab der Drache noch einen schwall betäubenden Dampf ab, diesmal jedoch gelang es weder Pallas noch Juno, dem auszuweichen. Hustend und keuchend landeten sie beide im Gras - genau auf den Maschen des Netzes.  
  
"Ideal! besser hätte ich es auch nicht können!", grinste der Drachenreiter, er dirigierte das schwarze Ungeheuer zur Erde, sodass er vom Rücke springen und die Maschen des Netzes packen konnte. Hilflos mussten Silvermoon und Falkenauge mitansehen, wie der Drachenreiter seine Beute fester in die Maschen des Netzes wickelte. Silvermoon wischte ihre Tränen fort und schrie entsetzt auf! "Ich muss ihnen helfen!", sie wollte sich an Falkenauge vorbei drängen, doch er hielt sie zurück. "Das ist meine Aufgabe. Ich versuche, ihn abzulenken, konzentriere du dich auf den Kristall."  
  
"Aber es funktioniert doch nicht!"  
  
"Aber sicher tut es das. Was zählt sind deine Träume und dein Glaube, vergiss das nicht!" Mit diesem aufmunternden Satz beugte er sich tief zu ihr herab und berührte sacht den goldenen Kristall, der in ihrer offenen Hand lag. Seine Umrisse glühten golden und dann nahm er die Gestalt eines großen Falken an. Seine goldenen Augen widerspiegelten den Glanz des Kristalls, und er blickte Silvermoon ein letztes Mal aufmunternd an, ehe er sich in die Luft schwang und pfeilgleich auf den Drachen zuhielt.  
  
Das Untier und sein Reiter delektierten sich an den Farben der beiden sterbenden Kriegerinnen und achteten daher nicht sonderlich auf ihre Umgebung. Silvermoon wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen, um besser sehen zu können. Die schlanke Gestalt des Falken zischte heran und sein Schnabel hieb nach dem Gesicht des Reiters. Erschrocken riss dieser seine Arme hoch und das Netz entglitt ihm. Die beiden beinah schon farblosen Körper von Sailor Juno und Sailor Pallas rutschten aus den Maschen ins Gras.  
  
"Du elender Vogel!", schimpfte der Reiter und hieb mit der Faust nach Falkenauge, ohne ihn jedoch zu treffen. Der Falke machte eine enge Kehre und flog mit raschen Flügelschlägen auf den Wald jenseits der Grasebene zu.  
  
"Dem erteilen wir eine Lektion!", die Augen des Reiters funkelten vor Wut. "Los!" Er dirigierte den schwerfälligen Drachen in Richtung Wald.  
  
Silvermoon hielt den Atem an. Falkenauge hatte es geschafft, sie hatte eine kurze Atempause. Eilends verließ sie ihr Versteck in der Ruine und rannte zu Juno und Pallas. Die Haut der beiden war schon aschgrau und fühlte sich kalt an. Dennoch schienen die beiden noch bei Sinnen zu sein und als sie die Augen aufschlugen, war noch Farbe darin.  
  
"Falkenauge hat den Drachen weggelockt!", schluchzte Silvermoon. "Wie kann ich euch helfen?"  
  
"Ich bin so müde...", hauchte Pallas. "Der goldene ... Kristall?"  
  
"Er funktioniert nicht! Ich bin nicht mehr die Chibimoon von damals und es ist keine Sailormoon hier. Ich kann alleine gar nichts ausrichten. Ich bin so nutzlos!!!" Sie barg das Gesicht in den Händen und ihre Tränen netzten den goldenen Kristall.  
  
"Prinzessin ... Silver Lady ... du bist stark", kam es leise wie ein Hauch von Juno.  
  
"Wir ... glauben an dich", fügte Pallas hinzu, ehe sie erschöpft die Augen schloss.  
  
"Verlasst mich nicht!", weinte Silvermoon. Vom Wald her hörte sie den angstvollen Schrei des Falken und der trockene Wind trug das hässliche, grelle Lachen des Drachenreiters bis an ihr Ohr.  
  
"Falkenauge ist nicht mehr!" Die eisige Gewissheit umklammerte ihr wundes Herz und vertrieb den letzen Funken von Hoffnung, den sie gehabt hatte. "Jetzt bin ich allein, vergessen, verlassen .... ich haben ihnen nicht helfen können, ich kann mir selbst nicht helfen. Kein Wunder dass mich zu Hause niemand um sich haben wollte, ich bringe allen nur Unglück..." Der Wind trocknete ihre Tränen und in ihrem Herzen war es dunkel und leer. "Verzeiht mir, Pallas, Juno, Ceres, Vesta und Falkenauge, ich hätte niemals hierher kommen dürfen... schwach und nutzlos wie ich bin ... " Sie stand auf und blickte mit leerem Gesicht zum Wald hin. "Es geschieht mir ganz recht, dass ich am Ende verliere, alles verliere.... ich war ja so anmaßend, Helios auf eigene Faust retten zu wollen... Mama .... Königin ... wenn du hier wärst, würdest du dich meiner schämen."  
  
Silvermoon stand wartend da, den goldenen Kristall locker in der einen Hand. Es war egal was aus ihr wurde, das Traumreich war verloren, ihre Freunde waren fort, sie wollte nur noch Stille, Ruhe und Vergessen finden.  
  
Auf einmal spürte sie tief in ihrem inneren, wie jemand verzweifelt ihren Namen rief. Mehr aus Ärger über die Störung als aus echtem Interesse schloss sie die Augen, um den Ruf aus ihrer Seele zu verbannen. Doch kaum hatte sie die Lider geschlossen, sah sie das Bild ihrer Mutter vor ihrem geistigen Auge. Königin Serenity stand mitten auf dem Rummelplatz, genau an jener Stelle, wo Falkenauge sie alle in das Traumreich geführt hatte. "Kleine Lady!!!", der Ruf war dringend und die Königin hielt dabei den Silberkristall hoch, der purpurn funkelte.  
  
"Mutter, hörst du mich?", fragte Silvermoon, nun doch ein wenig erstaunt und aus ihrer Lethargie gerissen. "Was machst du hier?!"  
  
"Kleine Lady?", die Königin schloss nun auch die Augen und sah ihre Tochter vor sich stehen. "Du bist eine Kriegerin geworden!"  
  
"Ja, Großmutter rief mich zu sich und machte mich zu Sailor Silvermoon. Bist du allein gekommen? Was machst du auf dem Rummelplatz?"  
  
"Ich bin nicht allein", sagte die Königin und ihre Gedankenstimme bebte vor Freunde über das Wiedersehen. "Ich bin ja so froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist... Wir haben nach dir gesucht, sieh hinter mich!"  
  
Ihr Bild wurde kleiner und hinter ihr tauchten die Gestalten der vier äußeren Kriegerinnen auf. Saturn, Pluto, Uranus und Neptun hatten ebenfalls ihre Augen geschlossen.  
  
"Mama!!! ....", alle Trauer, aller Schmerz, alle Verzweiflung kamen nun mit einem mal wieder hoch und die Tränen strömten erneut. "Ich kann nicht ... ich kann hier nicht kämpfen .... ich habe den goldenen Kristall, aber allein kann ich ihn nicht einsetzen ...Gleich kommt das Monster zurück und ich habe keine Waffe, nichts! Er hat sie alle getötet, Falkenauge, Pallas, Ceres, Juno und Vesta ... meine neuen Freunde die Asteroidsenshi sind tot ... was soll ich tun?!!!"  
  
"Wir können die Barriere nicht durchdringen", sprach die Königin ruhig. "Also müssen wir auf deine Kraft vertrauen, Kleine Lady. Silvermoon, du bist jetzt die Kämpferin für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit des Traumreiches, du hast die Macht deiner Wünsche, deiner Träume. Sieh in unsere Herzen, sieh wie stark du bist, wie schön, wie geliebt und vertraue auf dich selbst..."  
  
Saturn machte den Anfang, ihre tiefe Freundschaft zu Chibi Usa, die in all den Jahren kein bisschen geschwunden war, strömte warm und sicher auf Silvermoon ein. Es folgte die Zuneigung Neptuns, die, wie Silvermoon erstaunt erkannte, darin gründete, dass sie Kleine Lady wie schon zuvor Sailormoon für ihre offene Art mit jedem Freundschaft schließen zu können, bewunderte. Uranus hatte einen starken Beschützerinstinkt gegenüber ChibiUsa, die schlanke Gestalt Silvermoons erweckte aber auch andere Gefühle in ihr, Bewunderung und der Drang, ein wenig zu flirten .... Silvermoon wurde knallrot ... Plutos Gefühle waren denen Saturns sehr ähnlich, aber dazu kam noch eine tiefe Ergebenheit für die Erbin des Königreiches, und die unerschütterliche Gewissheit, dass Silvermoon eine würdige Nachfolgerin Königin Serenitys sein würde. Silvermoon war verwirrt, aber auch zutiefst gerührt, als sie erkannte, dass all ihre Frucht, ihre Zweifel umsonst gewesen waren. Sie wurde geliebt, verehrt und bewundert wie ihre Mutter ...  
  
... die Gefühle Königin Serenitys waren überwältigend. Die tiefe Liebe der Mutter zu ihrem Kind, der Stolz der Königin auf ihre Erbin, die fast schwesterliche Freundschaft Usagis zu Chibi Usa all das konnte Silver Lady im Herzen Königin Serenitys lesen, aber auch Reue, Schmerz und die stählerne Entschlossenheit, die Welt auseinander zu nehmen und das Traumreich noch dazu, sollte jemand ihrer Kleinen Lady ein Haar krümmen.  
  
Überwältigt von all dem hörte Silvermoon nicht das drohende Geräusch der Schwingen, die vom Wald her die Luft durchschnitten....  
  
"Da steht sie, wie auf dem Präsentierteller", grinste der Reiter. "Wir werden keine Mühe mit ihr haben."  
  
In diesem Augenblick öffnete Silvermoon langsam ihre Augen. Alle Verzweiflung, alle Selbstvorwürfe waren wie weggewischt. Sie nahm ihren Stab in die freie Hand und atmete tief durch. Gestärkt durch das Wissen um die Nähe und Liebe ihrer Mutter und ihrer Freunde, konzentrierte sie sich auf den Traum, den sie hierher gebracht hatte. Der Traum von einem Wiedersehen mit Helios, der Traum ihm als Erwachsene Serenity gegenüberzutreten, als Erbin von Kristall Tokyo, der Wunsch in seinen Augen Freude, Wiedererkennen, aber auch Bewunderung zu sehen... der Traum, den sie damals nicht zu Ende träumen durfte, um ihm ein Licht zu sein. Jetzt wollte sie ihn Wahrheit werden lassen, er durfte nicht tot sein, es musste noch eine Hoffnung geben, eine Hoffnung auf ihren Traum... In der Hand, wo der Goldene Kristall bisher kühl und regungslos geruht hatte, fühlte sie auf einmal eine pulsierende Wärme. Sie öffnete die Faust und sah, dass der Kristall reagierte!  
  
Er pulsierte golden, sie hob ihn hoch und sah ihren beiden Feinden entschlossen entgegen. "Helios", murmelte sie.  
  
Hatte sie es bisher übersehen, oder war es erst jetzt da? Auf der Stirn des Drachen erkannte sie einen grauen Flecken, der sich vom restlichen Schwarz leicht abhob und im gleichen Rhythmus wie der Kristall pulsierte. Wollte der goldene Kristall ihr zeigen, wo der Drache seine Schwachstelle hatte, wie sie ihn am leichtesten besiegen konnte? War der Drache erst erledigt, dann gab es auch eine Möglichkeit mit dem Knirps auf seinem Rücken fertig zu werden...  
  
Sie erinnerte sich an ihre Übungsstunden auf dem Rummelplatz, holte tief Luft und rannte dem Untier entgegen. "Hilf mir, Goldener Kristall, gib mir die Kraft, ich muss es schaffen!"  
  
Pallas hatte Junos Hilfe gehabt für den großen Sprung, Silvermoon war auf sich allein gestellt. Näher und näher kam ihr Ziel.  
  
"Rennst du freiwillig in dein Verderben?", schrie der Reiter, "Umso besser, wir kommen dir entgegen!"  
  
Dann war es soweit, sie waren noch ein paar Meter voneinander entfernt, da warf der Reiter schon sein Netz. Silvermoon riss ihren Stab in die Höhe, die beiden Halbmonde verfingen sich im Netz und mit einem Ruck hatte sie es aus der Hand des Reiters gerissen. Die Wirkung des Netzes war durch den Stab nicht zu spüren und mit aller Kraft schleuderte sie es soweit fort wie sie konnte.  
  
"Nein, das kannst du doch nicht", rief der Reiter verwundert und verärgert. Er wollte den Drachen herum lenken, aber dazu kam es nicht mehr. Silvermoon sprang. Der Goldene Kristall schien ihren Wunsch erhört zu haben, denn im Sprung wuchsen ihr wieder die schimmernden weißen Flügel, die sie als Kleine Lady damals mit Prinzessin Serenity zusammen bekommen hatte. Mit ein paar kräftigen Flügelschlägen war sie auf Augenhöhe mit dem verdutzen Drachen. Sie schwang den Stab, der Reiter riss abwehrend die Hände vors Gesicht, sodass er nicht mehr sehen konnte, was sie eigentlich vor hatte. Silvermoon lächelte, hob den Goldenen Kristall und drückte ihn genau an jene Stelle der Drachenstirn, die in dunklem Grau pulsierte. Der Goldene Kristall flammte vollends auf, was dann aber geschah, damit hätte Silvermoon nie gerechnet.  
  
Es war, viele ein Vorhang vor ihrem Inneren Auge, ein Rückblick auf das, was mit Helios geschehen war...  
  
***********************************************  
  
Im Traumreich gibt es keine Jahreszeiten und ein Tag reihte sich ereignislos an den anderen. Helios hatte lange damit zu tun gehabt, die Schäden des Dead Moon Zirkus zu beseitigen, doch seit einiger Zeit war diese Arbeit beendet und er verbrachte mehr und mehr Zeit damit, wieder mit Hilfe des Goldenen Kristalls über die Träume zu wachen. Doch egal wie viele schöne Träume er durch den Kristall betrachten konnte, er fand nie den einen, nach dem er suchte. Chibi Usas Traum. Dabei hatte er doch gehofft, dass er das kleine Mädchen wenigstens auf diese Weise wiedersehen würde. Ehe er sich als Pegasus in ihrem Traum hatte verstecken müssen, war Helios sich nie im klaren darüber gewesen, wie einsam es im Traumreich eigentlich war. Es gab zwar jede Menge Tiere, Landschaften und Pflanzen, aber außer ihm kein menschliches Wesen.  
  
Doch eines Tages traf er bei jenem Teich, wo er einst als Pegasus der kleinen Chibi Usa gegenüber getreten war, ein kleines Kind. Der Junge sah so süß und unschuldig aus und er schlief tief und fest. Zunächst war Helios zutiefst beunruhigt, dass ein lebender Mensch es geschafft hatte, die Barriere zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit zu durchbrechen, aber als der kleine Junge ihm glaubhaft versicherte, auf der Erde weder Familie noch Freunde zu haben (er sah auch absolut vernachlässigt, hungrig und schmutzig aus), da erlaubte ihm Helios, im Traumreich zu bleiben bis es ihm gelänge, eine Familie in der wirklichen Welt zu finden, die sich des kleinen Jungen annehmen würde. Morpho, wie sich der kleine Junge nannte, wurde rasch zu Helios neuem Freund. Helios zeigte ihm, wie er mit Hilfe des Goldenen Kristalls die Träume der Menschen betrachten konnte, um ein Ehepaar zu finden, deren Traum es war, genau so einen süßen Jungen wie Morpho zu adoptieren. Sie fanden einige Paare, die Helios gefielen, aber Morpho nannte immer wieder Gründe, weshalb er sie nicht mochte. Am liebsten hatte es Morpho, wenn Helios sich in Pegasus verwandelte und sie zusammen über die Weiten des Traumreiches flogen. Nach einigen Wochen konnte sich Helios das Traumreich ohne den fröhlichen Morpho gar nicht mehr vorstellen. Dennoch, der Wunsch nach einem Wiedersehen mit Chibi Usa blieb bestehen. Nachdem Morpho das ganze Traumreich mit Ausnahme des Waldes in dem die drei Irrlichter lebten (er mochte keine Irrlichter, so sagte er und Helios wollte ihn nicht drängen), gesehen hatte, begann er sich zu langweilen. Helios hatte seine Pflichten und es war nicht leicht für ihn, sich immer wieder neue Spiele für Morpho einfallen zu lassen. Eines Tages ertappte Helios den kleinen Jungen dabei, wie er einen Traum nicht nur betrachtete, sondern ihn auch betrat und darin seinen Spaß hatte. Helios war erschrocken und holte ihn aus dem Traum zurück, aber da Morpho keinen Schaden angerichtet zu haben schien, hörte er dem Jungen auch zu, als dieser ihn überzeugte, dass es wunderbar und abwechslungsreich sei, die Träume der Menschen zu besuchen. Helios machte aus Neugier ein paar Kostproben und tatsächlich, die Welt der menschlichen Träume war noch viel bunter, vielfältiger als das Traumreich. Besonders die Träume des Mädchens Usagi gefielen Helios, denn darin tauchte mitunter auch Chibi Usa auf und so konnte er sie wieder sehen. Natürlich löschte er nach seinen Besuchen die Erinnerung der Menschen an seine Anwesenheit in ihren Träumen immer sorgfältig. Eines jedoch stellte sich nach einigen Traumreisen heraus, das Besuchen von menschlichen Träumen war sehr Kraft raubend. Und wieder war es Morpho, der eine Idee hatte: Er nahm sich einen bunten Stein und zeigte Helios, wie man die Farben daraus in sich aufnehmen und sie in Traumenergie verwandeln konnte. Das hatte einen unerwarteten Nebeneffekt. Allein die Aufnahme der Energie löste ein köstliches Glücksgefühl, ja eine Rausch, einen herrlichen Tagtraum aus, der sich durch nichts beschreiben ließ. Nach einem Stein war es rasch ein Büschel Gras, dann ein kleiner Strauch, eine Fliege, eine Maus ... je länger es ging, desto stärker wurde der Wunsch nach mehr und mehr Farben, nach mehr und mehr Tragträumen. Helios hatte sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle, er und Morpho verbrachten die Tage damit, Teil um Teil des Traumreiches ihrer Farben zu berauben. Als sich die ersten Bewohner, die großen Tiere sich ihm entzogen, und er selbst als Pegasus nicht stark genug war, sie ihrer Farben zu berauben, machte ihm Morpho das Angebot, ihm eine mächtigere Verwandlung zu ermöglichen und aus dem weißen Pferd wurde ein schwarzer Drache. Als die Gestalt des Drachen sich festigte, spürte Helios mit plötzlicher Verzweiflung, dass diese Gestalt ein Gefängnis darstellte, wirkungsvoller als es alle Spinnweben Königin Nehellenias jemals gewesen waren. Doch Morpho lachte nur ob seiner hilflosen Schreie, er legte dem Drachen ein Zaumzeug an und das Ungetüm gehorchte ihm aufs Wort. Tief im Inneren glühte die gefangene Seele und nahm wieder die Gestalt des Pferdes an, aber die Gestalt des Drachen verbarg sie vor den Augen der Welt. Helios Versuche, die Drachengestalt abzustreifen, erstickte Morpho einfach, indem er ihn mit neuen Farben und wirbelnden Tagträumen betäubte und nach und nach wurde die Gestalt des Pegasus, die Verkörperung der gefangenen Seele, immer schwächer und schwächer....  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Silvermoon war entsetzt. Ihr wunderbarer Pegasus war in diesem Ungeheuer gefangen? Was sollte sie tun? Tötete sie den Drachen, wäre auch Pegasus verloren. Da machte der Drache eine heftige Bewegung und Silvermoon musste seinen scharfen Zähnen ausweichen. Dadurch verlor der Kristall den Kontakt mit der Stirn des Drachen und die Eindrücke des Rückblicks verblassten. Das Wissen jedoch blieb.  
  
Sie fasste den Drachenreiter ins Auge, welcher eifrig ein neues Netz aus dem Nichts erschuf. Nein, dieses Kind war mehr als es zu sein schien. Sie musste dem auf den Grund gehen, da kam ihr ein Gedanke. So rasch sie ihre neuen Flügel trugen, wirbelte sie herum, umflog geschickt das Maul des Drachen und fegte wild entschlossen den Drachenreiter mit aller Wucht vom Rücken des Untiers. Damit hatte der Junge nicht gerechnet. Laut schreiend purzelte er in die Tiefe. Auch sein neues Netz verlor er, doch ehe er auf dem Boden aufschlagen konnte, hatte in Silvermoon am Kragen gepackt und landete mit ihm auf dem Gras in sicherer Entfernung zu den Netzen.  
  
"Jetzt sagst du mir, wer du bist und woher du dir das Recht genommen hast, Pegasus zu versklaven und in dieses Monster zu verwandeln!", zischte sie ihn an und schüttelte ihn grob.  
  
"Wähhhh! Bitte tu mir nicht weh!", jammerte der Kleine. "Ich sag dir alles, aber lass mich bitte los, mir ist so schlecht." Das würgende Geräusch in seiner Kehle veranlasste Silvermoon, ihn rasch abzustellen, damit er sich nicht auf ihre schöne Uniform übergab, doch das war ein Fehler. Kaum hatte er festen Boden unter den Füßen sprang er von ihr fort und lachte dabei gehässig.  
  
"Du kommst dir wohl sehr groß und schlau vor, wie? Sie her, erblicke meine wahre Gestalt und geh in die Knie", die Luft um ihn herum begann grün zu flimmern, seine Gestalt streckte sich und ein blutroter Umhang umwehte sie. Das Haar wurde lang und eisig blau, genau wie die Augen. "Vor dir steht Morpheos, der Herr der Alpträume. Mir war dieses glückselige Traumreich schon lange ein Dorn im Auge. Jedesmal, wenn ich mir schöne Träume holen wollte, um sie mit Schrecken und Angst zu verseuchen, kam mir Helios in die Quere. Also erschuf ich Morpho, einen hilflosen, kleinen Menschenjungen und in seiner Gestalt habe ich das Traumreich vernichtet." Er winkte dem Drachen und Silvermoon musste hilflos mitansehen, wie dieser sich neben Morpheos niederließ. "Er tut was ich will, ich denke, dass wir dich erst mal ein wenig quälen werden, ehe du deinen Freundinnen in das ewige Vergessen folgen darfst."  
  
Silvermoon biss sich auf die Lippen und packte den Stab mit der freien Hand fester. "Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Pegasus dein Gefangener bleibt. Gib ihn endlich frei!"  
  
"Warum sollte ich das? Das Traumreich ist zerstört, jetzt kann ich mich der Welt der Menschen zuwenden und sie in eine Welt aus Furcht und Alpträumen verwandeln."  
  
"Niemals! Nur über meine Leiche:"  
  
"Genauso habe ich es auch vor." Er zog an einem Zügel des Drachen, sodass dieser den mächtigen Kopf senkte. "Geh, mein Diener, geh und quäle diese kleine Nervensäge, bis sie am Boden liegt und wimmert vor Schmerzen, danach holen wir uns ihre Farben." Der Drache wandte den Kopf Silvermoon zu und die Glut in seinen Augen ließ es ihr kalt über den Rücken rinnen. Sie suchte vergeblich nach einem Zeichen von Helios, nach seiner Güte, Sanftheit und seiner Stärke. Die Verwandlung schien perfekt und nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen.  
  
Vorsichtig wich sie einige Schritte zurück und überlegte fieberhaft, was sie tun sollte. Der Drache ließ ihr nicht lange Zeit, seine mächtigen Klauen hieben nach ihr und sein Schwanz peitschte auf sie zu. Mit zwei Sprüngen brachte sie sich in Sicherheit. Brüllend erhob der Dache sich in die Luft und nebelte sie mit seinem betäubenden Rauch ein. Hustend besann sich Silvermoon auf ihre Flügel und floh vor der giftigen Wolke.  
  
Morpheos lachte. "Komm her, mein Diener, ich will dabei sein, wenn du diesem schwachen Engel die Hölle bereitest."  
  
Silvermoon schluckte. Ihre Augen brannten vor ungeweinten Tränen, Angst und Schmerz hatte sich in ihrer Brust zu einer drückenden Last gesammelt. Sie hustete immer noch.  
  
"Ich brauche Zeit, unbedingt!" Mit diesem Gedanken flog sie so rasch sie ihre weißen, schon leicht zerzausten Flügel trugen über das Grasland in Richtung Wasserfall und Teich.  
  
"Sie darf uns nicht in ihre Welt entkommen!", schrie Morpheos hinter ihr. "Es muss ein Ende haben!"  
  
Silvermoon fragte sich, was diese Bemerkung wohl zu bedeuten hatte und nahm all ihre Kraft zusammen. Da Fliegen für sie ungewohnt war, schaffte sie es nur mit Mühe, ihren Vorsprung vor dem viel stärkeren Drachen zu halten. Kurz vor dem Wasserfall war sie zu erschöpft, um auch nur einen Meter weiter zu fliegen und suchte hinter dem dicken Stamm jenes Baumes Schutz, unter dem sie sich damals als Chibi Usa mit Pegasus im Traum getroffen hatte.  
  
Sie keuchte und der Schweiß lief ihr in Strömen über das Gesicht. Der Drache sah die weißen Spitzen ihrer Flügel hinter dem schwarzen, toten Stamm hervor lugen und stieß sein siegessicheres Gebrüll aus.  
  
"Zünde ihn an!", kreischte Morpheos. "Mal sehen wie ihr ein kleines Feuer gefällt!"  
  
Die heiße Drachenflamme ließ den morschen Stamm wie Zunder flackern. Mit einem Entsetzensschrei wich Silvermoon vor ihm zurück. Es regnete Funken und die Hitze tat höllisch weh.  
  
"So gefällt es mir!", grinste Morpheos. "Wenn ich erst dich habe, dann hält mich niemand mehr auf. Die Menschen sollen spüren wie es ist, wenn man jede Nacht nur Alpträume hat. Die Angst, der Schrecken wird sie mir gefügig machen."  
  
"Wozu das alles?!", schrie Silvermoon zurück und floh hinter einen Felsen. Rote Brandflecken übersäten ihre Arme und ihre Augen tränten vor Hitze. Ihre weißen Flügel waren von der Asche, die durch die Luft stob grau gefärbt und das Atmen fiel ihr immer schwerer. "Was willst du mit der Welt, wenn du doch dein eigenes Reich der Alpträume hast?"  
  
"Was weißt du von der Welt der Alpträume?", Morpheos Augen leuchteten eisig durch die Aschewolken. "Was weißt du, was es bedeutet, Tag täglich von allen Schrecken und aller Furcht umgeben zu sein, die sich die Menschen in ihren Träume ausgedacht haben. Mein Reich ist dauernd im Wandel, je nach Zeitalter der Menschen tauchen neue Alpträume auf und lösen die alten ab. Ich hasse mein Reich! Die Menschen haben es geschaffen, also sollen sie seine Macht zu spüren bekommen. Ich will die Farben, die Freude, den Frieden aller schönen Träume zerstören. Was ich nicht besitzen kann, das soll auch niemand anderer sein eigen nennen."  
  
"Aber ... aber wenn du alles zerstörst, dann wird es niemals wieder schöne Träume geben, keine Farben, keine Freude!" Silvermoon umklammert den Goldenen Kristall und ihren Stab. Langsam wuchs in ihr die Hoffnung, dass noch nicht alles verloren war. "Wer sagt, dass du keine schönen Träume haben kannst? Hast du Helios je danach gefragt? Ist dir nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass man die Alpträume nicht erhalten, sondern auslöschen sollte, damit der Schmerz und die Angst verschwinden?"  
  
Sie konnte erkennen, dass Morpheos die Stirn runzelte. "Mein Reich zerstören? Wie sollte das gehen?"  
  
Silvermoon richtete sich hinter ihrem Stein vorsichtig auf. "Du bist der, der sie bewahrt. Wenn du dich änderst, ändert sich auch dein Reich. Wenn es dich nicht mehr gibt, dann gibt es auch niemanden mehr, der die flüchtigen Schrecken der Alpträume zusammenhält."  
  
"Mich nicht mehr geben? Ich mag mein Leben hassen, aber ich habe nicht vor, mich im ewigen Vergessen aufzulösen!"  
  
Die Idee, die Silvermoon gekommen war, nahm langsam Gestalt an. Sie wagte zwei langsame Schritte in Richtung Wasserfall." Ich habe nicht davon gesprochen, dass du deine Existenz aufgeben sollst", sagte sie.  
  
"Goldener Kristall", flüsterte sie in Gedanken und teilte ihm stumm ihren Plan mit. "Ich weiß, ich verlange viel, aber das ist die einzige Chance. Ist es möglich?" Als Antwort leuchtete der Kristall kurz auf.  
  
"Ich nehme das als ein Ja", murmelte sie leise und machte sich bereit.  
  
"Was meinst du denn dann?", rief der neugierige gewordene Morpheos zu ihr herüber. Er schien vergessen zu haben, dass er sie vernichten wollte, oder wiegte er sie nur in Sicherheit, damit er sie umso leichter in sein Netz bekommen konnte?  
  
Silvermoon sammelte ihre Konzentration. Sie riskierte es, kurz die Augen zu schließen und ihre Gedankenfühler nach ihrer Mutter auszustrecken. "Mama?", sandte sie kurz, "ich brauche dich! Richte die Kraft des Silberkristalles auf den Übergang. Ich muss etwas versuchen und ich brauche ein Kräftereservoir auf der anderen Seite."  
  
"Wir werden alle unsere Kräfte für dich bündeln", sandte ihre Mutter zurück und Silvermoon spürte die Erleichterung der Königin darüber, dass sie immer noch am Leben war. Flüchtig erhaschte sie einen Eindruck von den übrigen Senshi, die sich konzentrierten und ihre Planetenkräfte sammelten. Die Stirnreifen verschwanden und machten leuchtenden Planetensymbolen Platz. Deren Licht strömte auf den Kristall über, der es wiederum, angereichert mit seiner eigenen Kraft und der Macht der Königin, auf jenen Punkt abstrahlte, wo der Übergang zum Traumreich war.  
  
"HAAAAAAAA!" Mit einem Schrei schleuderte Morpheos sein Netz auf Silvermoon. Sie hatte zu lange gezögert und auch ein Sprung zur Seite half nicht mehr. Das Netz hüllte sie ein. Jetzt oder nie. Mit aller verbliebenden Kraft zwängte die schmerzgepeinigte Silvermoon den Arm durch die Maschen des groben Netzes und schleuderte den goldenen Kristall am Drachen und Morpheos vorbei auf den Wasserfall. Es kostete sie alles, die Schmerzen für eine Sekunde auszublenden und mit vorgespielter Gelassenheit ihrer Mutter eine letzte Botschaft zu übermitteln: "Jetzt!"  
  
Dann krümmte sie sich zusammen und wünschte sich nur noch, dass alles endlich, endlich vorbei wäre ...  
  
Sie sah nicht mehr, wie der goldene Kristall die Grenze der Barriere erreichte und genau mitten drin in dem gefrorenen Wasserfall steckenblieb, schwebend zwischen der Realität und dem Traumreich. Auch der Drachenreiter, der begierig darauf wartete, dass das Netz die letzten verbliebenen Farben von Silvermoon aufsog und er darin schwelgen konnte, hatte dem Wurf des Kristalls nicht viel Bedeutung zugemessen.  
  
Tief im Inneren des Drachen verborgen erkannte ein müder, abgekämpfter Pegasus die Chance und sammelte seine letzten Kräfte.  
  
Auf der Seite der Realität hatte eine Königin und Mutter sehr wohl gespürt, was da im Traumreich geschehen sein musste und in ihrer Verzweiflung griff ihr Geist hinaus über Raum und Zeit nach Kristalltokio, wo alle in erwartungsvollem Schweigen ihrer Rückkehr harrten. Ihr Ruf nach Hilfe wurde von einer Welle der Kraft und Liebe beantwortet, zu der alle Versammelten, ob Senshi, ob Katzen, ob Verwandte instinktiv beisteuerten. Der Strom dieser positiven Macht ließ den Kristall, der zwischen den Händen der Königin schwebte, golden erglühen. Die Energie strömte über die Brücke, die der Goldene Kristall zwischen den beiden Welten gebildet hatte, ungehindert in Richtung der sterbenden Silvermoon.  
  
Dann ging alles rasend schnell. Einer enormen Druckwelle gleich fegte die goldene Energie aus dem Wasserfall, schleuderte den Drachenreiter vom Rücken des Untiers und der Drache selbst wurde viele Meter durch die Luft davon gewirbelt. Das Netz, das Silvermoons Farben fast völlig aufgesogen hatte, zerriss. Die Farben flossen in Silvermoon zurück, die von der Welle unbehelligt blieb. Taumelnd kam sie auf die Füße und ergriff ihren Stab. Darauf hatte die Kraft nur gewartet. Sie ballte sich zusammen und bildete eine Faustgroße Kugel aus wirbelndem Licht, die sich genau zwischen den Halbmonden des Stabes plazierte. Staunend hielt Silvermoon den Stab hoch in die Luft. Morpheos, der sich mühsam auf die Beine gekämpft hatte, starrte erschrocken und ungläubig auf die Waffe, die mit einem Mal nicht mehr harmlos und unwirksam war, sondern von der in ihrer Spitze gesammelten Macht geradezu weiß-silbern glühte.  
  
Der Drache kam mit unsicheren Flügelschlägen zurück, aber in seinem Inneren tobte ein Kampf, der es verhinderte, dass er auf die Befehle seines Herrn reagierte. Silvermoon wollte kein Risiko mehr eingehen. Zu lange hatte sie das letzte Mal gezögert.  
  
Sie richtete die Energiekugel auf Morpheos. "Leb wohl, Herr der Alpträume", sagte sie. "Gespinst der Verwandlung!" Statt in mit der geballten Macht zu zerschmettern, sandte der Stab unzählige, Fadendünne Energielinien aus und hüllte den sprachlosen Morpheos ein. Innerhalb eines Atemzuges war von ihm nichts mehr zu sehen, außer einem silbern glühenden Kokon, der sich wie eine Spindel auf der Stelle drehte. Silvermoon wirbelte im Kreis und rief "Metamorphose!"  
  
Der Kokon zersprang in einem Feuerwerk silberner Funken und vor ihr stand nicht mehr Morpheos, der Herr der Alpträume, sondern ein junger, sehr attraktiver Mann, der sie mit großen Augen anstarrte. "Was ...was?" Stammelte er verdutzt.  
  
Silvermoon zwinkerte ihm zu, dann schnellte sie herum, und warf die verbliebene Energie auf den Drachen: "Gespinst der Verwandlung!" Auch der Drache wurde völlig überrascht. Gefangen in dem Kokon plumpste er bewegungsunfähig auf die Erde. Auf Silvermoons Ruf "Metamorphose", hin schrumpfte der Kokon auf einmal und als er zersprang, da stand Pegasus auf wackeligen Beinen mitten im verdorrten Gras.  
  
Ende des 11. Teils 


	12. Ausklang

Ausklang  
  
Einige erschöpfte Atemzüge lang starrte Sailor Silvermoon auf das abgemagerte, weiße Pferd.  
  
"Pegasus", hauchte sie ungläubig, hin und her gerissen zwischen Freude und Entsetzen.  
  
Der geflügelte Hengst hob seinen schönen Kopf und seine blauen Augen leuchteten. "Hab Dank, fremde Kriegerin", hörte sie seine Stimme in ihren Gedanken. "Ihr habt mich befreit, nun bleibt nur noch eines zu tun..."  
  
Silvermoon war zu erstaunt darüber, dass er sie als "Fremde Kriegerin" bezeichnet hatte, um zu reagieren, als Pegasus auf sie zu getrabt kam. Sie streckte die Arme aus, bereit sie um seinen zotteligen Hals zu schlingen, doch Pegasus hatte nicht ihre Umarmung sondern den STab mit dem immer noch glühenden, goldenen Kristall. Er bohrte sein Horn genau in das Zentrum der verbliebenen Energiekugel und der Goldene Kristall verschmolz mit dem Horn. Es schimmerte und die Restenergie legte sich darum wie eine strahlende Aura. Dann hob er den Kopf und rief mit seiner eindringlichen Gedankenstimme: "REinige mich, Goldener Kristall, reinige das Traumreich und erwecke alle wieder zum Leben." Das ganze Horn begann wie eine goldene Flamme zu leuchten, der geflügelte Hengst stieg auf seine Hinterbeine und streckte die goldene Flamme gegen den Himmel. Als ob man einen Stein ins Wasser wirft, genauso kreisförmig breiteten sich goldene Lichtwellen von seinem Horn ausgehend über den ganzen Himmel und das ganze Traumreich aus. Wo sie leuchteten, da kam wieder Farbe in alle Dinge, Tiere, die als leere Hüllen kaum zu erkennen gewesen waren, regten sich. Auch der Tiger und Sailor Vesta erwachten, und weiter streifte das Licht, erreichte den Kristallwald und damit auch den Falken, strich über die Grasebene, wo sich der Fisch und Sailor Ceres befanden, bis zum Tempel, vor dessen Ruinen Sailor Pallas und Sailor Juno lagen. Ja selbst der zerstörte Tempel konnte der Magie des goldenen Lichtes nicht widerstehen. Die Steinsäulen, die Wände ... alles richtete sich auf, verschmolz, verband sich und wurde wieder ein ganzes. Der Tiger, der Fisch und der Falke nahmen ihre Gestalt als Irrlichter wieder an und flogen über die Ebene hin zu Pegasus. Als auch der letzte Winkel des Traumreiches wieder hergestellt war, senkte Pegasus den Kopf, seine Gestalt wurde unscharf und verschwommen und dann stand ein junger Mann mit hellen Haaren und einem Horn auf der Stirn neben Silvermoon. Es war Helios und in seinen Händen hielt er den Goldenen Kristall. Er war sichtlicht gereift seit sie ihn zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte, aus dem Jungen, war inzwischen ein Mann Anfang Zwanzig geworden, er war größer, aber immer noch schlank und seine Frisur war immer noch die gleiche, obwohl sein Gesicht nun viel erwachsener wirkte.  
  
Silvermoon kam gar nicht dazu, lange mit ihm zu reden, ihre Freundinnen umringten sie und gratulierten ihr zum Sieg. Helios bedankte sich bei den Irrlichtern und schenkte ihnen als Wiedergutmachung für die erlittenen Schmerzen die freie Wahl zwischen den drei Gestalten, Tier, Irrlicht oder Mensch.  
  
Falkenauge entschied sich dafür, als Mensch vor die Kriegerinnen zu treten. "Ich habe euch in das Traumreich gebracht, und so werde ich euch auch wieder zurück in die Realität bringen."  
  
"Was wird aus ihm?", fragte Juno mit einem Kopfnicken in Richtung des gewandelten Morpheos.  
  
"Euere Macht hat einen Menschen aus ihm gemacht", sagte Helios. "Er kann dem Traumreich niemals wieder schaden."  
  
"Und er sieht echt süß aus", flüsterte Sailor Pallas. Sie räusperte sich und lächelte den jungen Mann an. "Willst du mit uns in die wirkliche Welt kommen, Morpheos?"  
  
Der Angesprochene lächelte leicht verwirrt und schüchtern zurück. "Das ist der Name meiner Vergangenheit. Ab heute will ich einen anderen tragen, denn für mich beginnt ein neues Leben .... in der wirklichen Welt."  
  
"Wir werden uns gemeinsam einen für dich ausdenken", SailorPallas hakte sich bei dem verdutzen Jungen ein. "Wie wäre es mit Ferro?" Die beiden begannen miteinander über Namen zu diskutieren.  
  
Auch Falkenauge, Tigerauge und Fischauge debattierten halblaut mit Helios.  
  
"Habt ihr schon Wiedersehen gefeiert?", fragte Sailor Ceres die leicht niedergedrückte Silvermoon.  
  
Diese schüttelte den Kopf. "Er hat mich nicht erkannt... und vielleicht ist es auch besser so. Er gehört hierher und ich habe meinen Platz in der Wirklichkeit." Sie seufzte und straffte ihre Schultern. Mit dem Goldenen Kristall waren auch ihre Flügel verschwunden.  
  
Pallas und der noch namenlose junge Mann gesellten sich zu den Senshi. Er sah wirklich gut aus, jetzt, da sein Gesicht eine gesunde Farbe hatte und das eisige Blau seiner Augen einem tiefen, dunklen Blau gewichen war. Sein Lächeln war sehr charmant und Silvermoon fühlte sich nicht wenig geschmeichelt, als er sich tief vor ihr verbeugte, ihre Hand nahm und sie sacht küsste, ähnlich wie es Helios vor langer Zeit getan hatte.  
  
Helios beobachtete die Szene mit wachen Augen. Obwohl er die fremde Kriegerin kaum kannte, fühlte er einen brennenden Stich der Eifersucht. Das ist nur, weil sie mich an das Kleine Mädchen, an Chibimoon erinnert, sagte er sich in Gedanken. Dennoch juckte es ihn in den Händen, dem ehemaligen Morpheos klar zu machen, dass seine Vertraulichkeit mit der schönen Kriegerin nicht erwünscht war.  
  
Silvermoon bemerkte seine Blicke nicht. Sie nahm den Dank des ehemaligen Morpheos leicht verlegen entgegen. "Es liegt jetzt an dir selbst, aus diesem neuen Leben etwas Gutes zu machen.", sagte sie zu ihm. "Ohne die Hilfe meiner Mutter, der anderen und die Kooperation des Goldenen Kristalls hätten ich es nie geschafft."  
  
"Ihr seid zu bescheiden, Silvermoon", sagte der blauhaarige Mann. "Eines Tages werde ich eine Möglichkeit finden, Euch meinen Dank gebührend zu erweisen."  
  
"Aber erst sollten wir alle sehen, dass wir zurück kommen", sagte Sailor Juno. Sie spürte, dass Silvermoon trauriger wurde, je länger sie in Helios Gegenwart verweilte, ohne ihm zeigen zu können, wer sie war.  
  
Sailor Vesta wechselte einen langen Blick mit Sailor Ceres und nickte. "Falkenauge", sagte sie laut, "bitte, bring uns zurück."  
  
"Das werde ich übernehmen", sagte Helios zu aller Überraschung. "Es ist mein Reich, das gerettet wurde, das wenigste was ich für euch tun kann, ist euch in eure Welt zurück zu bringen."  
  
Silvermoon zögerte, sein Angebot anzunehmen, aber Pallas versetzte ihr einen Stoß in die Rippen und ehe Silvermoon nach Luft schnappen konnte, hatte Pallas schon Helios Angebot angenommen.  
  
Helios trat an den nun wieder fröhlich plätschernden Wasserfall heran. "Ihr müsst euch in einer Reihe aufstellen und euch an den Händen halten." Er selbst griff ohne lange zu fragen nach der Hand Silvermoons. Die Kriegerin schluckte schwer. Der warme, feste Griff seiner Hand ließ sie innerlich erbeben, aber sie nahm sich zusammen, ließ ihren Stab in der Zwischendimension verschwinden (jetzt wusste sie, wie das ging) und reichte ihre andere Hand Vesta. Ceres, Juno, Pallas und zuletzt der ehemalige Morpheos (der sich noch immer nicht für einen Namen entschieden hatte), so war die Reihenfolge, in der sie durch das Wasser traten und sich auf der anderen Seite auf dem Rummelplatz wiederfanden, wo die vier Äußeren Sailorkriegerinnen und Königin Serenity sie schon erwarteten.  
  
Helios riss die Augen auf, als er die Königin erblickte. Zwar hatte er die äußeren Senshi noch nie zuvor gesehen, aber Serenitys Frisur und der goldene Halbmond auf ihrer Stirn ließen keinen Zweifel offen, wer sie war. Allerdings beachtete sie ihn kaum, sondern rannte geradewegs auf die fremde Kriegerin zu, deren Hand er noch immer nicht losgelassen hatte. Das Mädchen mit den rosa-silbernen Haaren riss sich von ihm los und rannte Serenity entgegen.  
  
Serenity hatte Tränen in den Augen, sie lachte und weinte und riss die Kriegerin in ihre Arme.  
  
Die beiden hielten sich wortlos eng umschlungen. Der Halbmond der Königin funkelte und wie als Antwort darauf erschien auch auf der Stirn der Kriegerin ein solcher. Silbernes Leuchten hüllte die beiden ein. Helios schloss seine Augen vor dem gleißenden Licht. Als er sie wieder öffnete standen zwei schlanke, weißgekleidete Gestalten vor ihm. Die eine trug eine lange Robe mit einer großen, Schmetterlingsflügelmasche am Rücken, eine Krone im goldenen Haar.  
  
Helios verneigte sich tief. "Prinzessin..."  
  
"Nicht mehr Prinzessin", korrigierte ihn die Kriegerin mit den langen, schwarzgrünen Haaren. "Sie ist nun Königin, Königin Serenity von Kristalltokio."  
  
Wortlos schritten die vier Kriegerinnen, welche geholfen hatten, sein Traumreich zu retten, an ihm vorüber und ließen sich vor der Königin auf ein Knie nieder.  
  
"Wir sind die Asteroidsenshi, Majestät", sagte die rothaarige. "Ich bin Sailor Vesta und dies hier sind Sailor Pallas, Sailor Juno und Sailor Ceres."  
  
"Ahhh!", Königin Serenity lächelte erfreut, "dann seid ihr die neuen Freundinnen und die Leibgarde meiner Tochter."  
  
Tochter? Helios wandte sich der zweiten weißen Gestalt zu. Sie war beinahe so groß wie die Königin, ihr Kleid war ebenfalls weiß, sie hatte jedoch keine Schmetterlingsmasche, sondern statt dessen eine silberne Schleppe am Rücken. Auch hatte ihr Kleid silberne Sterne statt goldene Ringe als Zierstickerei über der Brust, es war enger geschnitten und hatte einen seitlichen Schlitz. (Wer Black Lady gesehen hatte, dem wäre die Ähnlichkeit im Schnitt des Kleides aufgefallen), die Ärmel waren lang und bauschten sich als silbriges Schleiergespinnst um die schlanken Arme. Auf ihren hellrosa Haaren saß eine zierliche Krone bestehend aus kleinen Blüten aus Silber und Diamanten.  
  
Der Haarschnitt war ähnlich jenem von Königin Serenity, nur dass die Haarknoten etwas größer waren und spitzer geformt. Statt Perlen stecken je eine Silber-Diamantblüte darin. Ihr schönes Gesicht blickte ihn mit traurigen, braunroten Augen an und in ihm wuchs die Gewissheit, dass er sie von irgendwoher kannte. "Wir haben unsere Aufgabe schlecht erfüllt", sagte Sailor Juno niedergeschlagen. "Wir sind es nicht würdig, uns Sailorkrieger zu nennen."  
  
"Aber das seid ihr", sagte die Königin. "Steht auf, ab heute gehört ihr zu Unserem Hofstaat. Wollt ihr uns in die Zukunft begleiten?"  
  
Die Zukunft? Helios holte scharf Luft. Das erklärte, weshalb die Prinzessin nun eine Königin war und eine erwachsene Tochter hatte.  
  
Ihre Tochter ... Helios konnte den Blick kaum von der schlanken Gestalt lösen. Wenn sie sich bewegte raschelte die weiße Seide ihres Kleides und der lange Schlitz enthüllte ein Stück ihrer Beine. Helios spürte, wie ihm das Herz heftig zu klopfen begann und er schalt sich einen undankbaren Rüpel.  
  
"Was wird aus mir?", fragte der junge Mann hinter Helios.  
  
Die Senshi klärten die Königin über seine Identität auf. "Du hast also noch keinen Namen gefunden?", fragte Serenity ihn und er schüttelte den Kopf. "Sailor Pallas wollte mir dabei behilflich sein, aber wenn sie in die Zukunft reist..."  
  
"Können wir ihn auch mitnehmen?", fragte Pallas und machte dabei ein Kleinmädchengesicht, dem niemand lange widerstehen konnte.  
  
"Natürlich", lachte die Königin. "Wir werden einen Platz am Hof für ihn finden und auch einen Namen." Sie spürte den Kummer ihrer Tochter und sah die Blicke, die Helios ihr zuwarf. Sie hatte sich ihm anscheinend noch nicht offenbart. Serenity spürte den Drang, ihre Tochter und Helios kräftig zu schütteln.  
  
Sie holte tief Luft und nickte ihrer Tochter zu. "Dein offizieller Name ist nun Silver Lady, oder?"  
  
Silver Lady lächelte. "Mir gefällt er, so werde ich wenigstens nicht mehr mit dir verwechselt."  
  
"Und für Chibi Usa bist du zu groß geworden", sagte Serenity nebenbei, ohne Helios und Silver Lady aus den Augen zu lassen.  
  
Dem blieb der Mund offen stehen. Diese wunderschöne, junge Frau war .... sein kleines Mädchen.  
  
Jetzt, da es heraus war, wagte Silvermoon endlich, ihm einen scheuen Blick zuzuwerfen. Mit klopfendem Herzen nahm sie die Glocke mit dem Herzgriff, die sie noch immer bei sich trug und kam damit auf ihn zu.  
  
"Hier, das wollte ich dir schon lange zurückgeben, Helios ...", sie hielt ihm die Glocke hin.  
  
Sein Mund war auf einmal ganz trocken. Er räusperte sich. "Du brauchst sie wohl nicht mehr, Silver Lady, Prinzessin."  
  
Seine Verbeugung fiel etwas steif aus.  
  
"Du willst sie ihm zurück geben?", fragte Pallas erstaunt. "Dabei hast du doch jede Nacht mit dem Ding unter dem Kopfkissen geschlafen!"  
  
Helios sah überrascht auf. "Stimmt das?"  
  
Silver Lady war knallrot im Gesicht. "Ähm .... ja, schließlich hat sie mich an einen lieben Freund erinnert."  
  
"Das Pferd", dachte Helios, " sie sieht immer noch das Pferd in mir."  
  
"Ich bin mehr als nur Pegasus", hörte er sich sagen.  
  
Silver Lady sah ihn erstaunt an. "Das weiß ich doch ... aber ich bin nicht mehr das kleine Mädchen", schloss sie betrübt.  
  
"Nein, Prinzessin", sagte er und sein Blick glitt bewundernd über die schlanke Gestalt bis hinauf zu ihrem Gesicht mit den traurigen Augen und den geröteten Wangen. Sie bemerkte es und wurde noch röter. "Nein", seine Stimme klang heiser und belegt, "wahrhaft, du bist kein kleines Mädchen mehr."  
  
Königin Serenity unterdrückte ein Kichern. "So", sagte sie heiter, "wir lassen euch noch etwas Zeit, alte Erinnerungen auszutauschen. Kommt, Kriegerinnen, wir sehen mal, ob das Raumschiff startklar ist. Ihr findet uns am nördlichen Rand des Rummelplatzes."  
  
SailorPallas zog den ehemaligen Morpheos hinter sich her. Silver Lady sah ihrer Mutter zweifelnd nach und machte Anstalten, ihr zu folgen, aber Helios sanfter Griff hielt sie zurück.  
  
"Geh noch nicht", bat er, "oder ... willst du nicht in meiner Nähe sein? Warum hast du verheimlicht, wer du bist?"  
  
Silver Lady sah zu Boden. "Ich habe nicht verheimlicht, wer ich bin ... nur, wer ich gewesen bin."  
  
"Meine Retterin ... wieder einmal." Er ließ ihre Hand los. "Ich hätte dich töten können, Silvermoon ... kannst du mir verzeihen?"  
  
Sie blickte ihn ernst an. "Nur, wenn du mir verzeihen kannst, dass ich dir nie gesagt habe, wer ich wirklich bin, dass ich aus der Zukunft stamme."  
  
"Ich habe dir ja keine Zeit gelassen, irgend etwas zu erklären", sagte Helios. "Ich war mir so sicher, dich durch deine Träume wieder finden zu können, dass ich mich verabschiedet habe, ohne dir zuzuhören."  
  
"Meine Träume ....", wieder spürte Silver Lady den alten Schmerz. "Ich habe nicht mehr die gleichen Träume wie als Kind.... Also werde ich dich nicht mehr wiedersehen können wenn ich in der Zukunft bin." Sie atmete tief durch, um die Tränen zurück zu halten. "Also pass gut auf dich und das Traumreich auf, Helios. Lebe wohl!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten wirbelte sie herum und rannte ihrer Mutter und den anderen nach. Das enge Kleid war dabei nicht gerade hilfreich. Mit der Schuhspitze blieb sie an einem Stein hängen und stolperte ... aber ehe sie auf dem Boden aufschlug, hatten starke Hände sie an den Schultern gefasst und festgehalten. Sie ließ es zu, dass Helios ihr half, aber sie murmelte nur ein knappes "Danke" und wollte weiter. Er jedoch ließ sie nicht los und der Druck seiner warmen Hände ließ sie innerlich erbeben.  
  
"Warum willst du schon fort?", fragte Helios Stimme sanft, ganz dicht an ihrem Ohr. "Wir haben uns so lange nicht gesehen ... jetzt will ich alles über dich erfahren, warum du in der Vergangenheit warst, wie es dir in der Zwischenzeit ergangen ist ... oder..." Nun ließ er sie los und drehte sie zu sich um. "Oder ist da in der Zukunft ein Prinz, der auf dich wartet?" Seine Stimme hatte einen unsicheren Unterton bekommen. Silver Lady sah ihm in die Augen mit aller Kraft, die sie aufbringen konnte, ohne loszuweinen. "Nein", sagte sie mit traurigem Lächeln, "es gibt keinen Prinzen für mich."  
  
Ihre Gesichter waren sich sehr nahe. In ihren Augenwinkeln sammelten sich die ungeweinten Tränen. Er sah es, sah ihre zitternden Lippen und sein Herz schlug so schnell und hart, dass er glaubte, sie müsste es hören. Das kleine Mädchen hatte einen besonderen Platz in seiner Seele, seinem Denken und Fühlen inne gehabt. Die mutige Kriegerin hatte noch einen dazu gewonnen und die schöne Prinzessin einen weiteren. Er wusste nicht, ob er die Einsamkeit ohne sie würde ertragen können, ohne ihr Lachen, ohne ihren Mut und ihre ... ihre Liebe. Er musste es einfach riskieren. Ehe sie ahnte, was er vor hatte, riss er sie in seine Arme und küsste sie. Es war kein sanfter Kuss, alle Sehnsucht lag darin und auch seine Frucht, sie könnte ihn zurückweisen.  
  
Doch zu seinem Erstaunen wandte sie sich nicht ab, sondern schlang ihre Arme um ihn und erwiderte seinen ungestümen Kuss mit gleicher Leidenschaft.  
  
Nach einigen endlosen Augenblicken, lösten sich ihre Lippen voneinander. Er hielt sie auf Armeslänge von sich weg, um ihr Gesicht sehen zu können. Noch immer lag Scheu darin, Traurigkeit, aber auch die große Liebe, die sie für ihn empfand. "Silver Lady...Chibi Usa ... Silvermoon ... Kleine Lady ... Usagi ... Serenity", er flüsterte alle ihre Namen und drückte sie wieder an sich. "Bleibe bei mir, bitte."  
  
Silver Lady schluckte und schloss für eine Moment die Augen, um das Gefühl zu genießen. "Ich kann nicht", flüstere sie und weinte dabei. "Ich muss zurück, denn dort gehöre ich hin."  
  
"Warum kommst du nicht mit uns, Prinz Helios?", fragte auf einmal die Stimme die Königin. Helios und Silver Lady fuhren auseinander. Serenity stand nur wenige Meter hinter ihnen. "Ich wollte sehen, ob ich noch mehr nachhelfen muss", meinte die Königin auf die fragenden Blicke ihrer Tochter hin zwinkernd. Helios und Silver Lady wurden rot. Er griff nach ihrer Hand und sah die Königin fest an. "Ich wünschte, ich könnte es. Aber das Traumreich ..."  
  
"Es gibt auch in der Zukunft Träume und ein Traumreich", sagte Serenity.  
  
"Aber das sind tausend Jahre bis dahin. Wer soll den Kristall an meiner statt hüten?"  
  
"Na wir!", klang es von hinten. Helios fuhr herum. Tigerauge, Falkenauge und Fischauge hatten menschliche Gestalt angenommen. Fischauge hatte sich sogar für ein männliches Outfit entschieden, auch wenn er in den ganzen Rüschen und mit den Locken aussah wie ein verweichlichter Adeliger vom Hof des Sonnenkönigs, Ludwigs des XVI.  
  
"Wir haben sogar die Zustimmung des Kristalls", fügte Tigerauge stolz hinzu. Erst jetzt bemerkte Helios, dass der Kristall nicht mehr länger in seiner Hand war.  
  
"Er ist in den Tempel zurück gekehrt", sagte Falkenauge beruhigend. "Und da wir im Traumreich nur sehr langsam altern werden (das hat uns der Goldene Kristall zugesagt), sehen wir uns also in tausend Jahren in alter Frische wieder."  
  
"Halt!", Helios fuhr sich durch die Haare, "nicht so rasch! Ihr braucht doch auch eine Schutz, ihr habt doch keine Kräfte mehr und nachdem was dort passiert ist, müssen wir für Feinde wie Morpheos eine Strategie überlegen."  
  
"Nun, da hätte ich einen Vorschlag", mischte sich die Königin ein. "Eigentlich ist es kein Vorschlag mehr, denn ich habe schon eine Nachricht geschickt, sodass die Hilfe bald eintreffen wird."  
  
"Was für eine Hilfe?", fragte Falkenauge misstrauisch.  
  
"Sailorkriegerinnen."  
  
"Aber ... Mutter, du kannst doch weder das Sonnensystem noch Kristalltokyo des Schutzes berauben", meinte Silver Lady. "Oder willst du etwa meine Freundinnen ..?"  
  
"Nicht doch!", lachte Serenity, "die sind zu deinem Schutz da. Ich dachte an ein paar alte Bekannte aus dieser Zeit. Sie haben einen ruhigen Posten verdient und es macht ihnen sicher nichts aus, im Traumreich eine ruhige Kugel zu schieben."  
  
"Wir sind doch wirklich stark genug, um auf uns selbst aufzupassen!", protestierte Tigerauge.  
  
"Das sicher, aber ich denke, ein wenig menschliche Gesellschaft wird euch die tausend Jahre versüßen...", lächelte Serenity und hob das Handgelenk mit dem Kommunikator an ihre Lippen. "Jetzt bitte!", sagte sie. Die Luft vor ihnen flimmerte und vor den weit offenen Augen des ehemaligen Amazonen Trios, erschienen drei Sailorkriegerinnen.  
  
"Darf ich vorstellen", sagte Serenity und verkniff sich ein Kichern. "SailorTinNyanko, Tigerauge."  
  
Die nun völlig weiße Katzenkriegerin warf einen Blick aus ihren goldenen Augen in die karamelbraunen von Tigerauge. Die Glöckchen an ihrem Kostüm klingelten leise. Tigerauge machte eine elegante Verbeugung. "Ich bin entzückt", sagte er. Nyanko lächelte und schnurrte dabei fast ein wenig. "Ich habe gehört, es soll vorzügliche Fischteiche im Traumreich geben und ich angle für mein Leben gern." "Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, sie dir zu zeigen." Ohne die anderen eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, schritten Nyanko und Tigerauge Seite an Seite durch das Dimensionstor, wobei Tigerauge fürsorglich ihre Hand hielt ...  
  
"Falkenauge, dies hier ist SailorLeadCrow", eröffnete Serenity die nächste Vorstellungsrunde.  
  
LeadCrows Federn waren zwar noch immer schwarz, der schwarze Stern an ihrer Stirn war einem goldenen gewichen und ihre Augen hatten einen weicheren Blick. Falkenauge legte jede Unze seines jungenhaften Charmes in sein Lächeln und verbeugte sich. "Deine Federn sind eine Pracht, diese Würde und Reife, einfach unwiderstehlich!" LeadCrow errötete und musterte seine rosa Haare, wobei sie etwas von vorzüglichen schwarzen Färbemitteln murmelte, die sie auszuprobieren gedachte. "Ich muss sicher gehen, dass Nyanko keinen Unsinn treibt", sagte sie und machte einen Schritt auf die Grenze zu. Falkenauge, ganz junger Kavalier, fasste nach ihrer Hand um sie ins Traumreich zu bringen. Blieb noch eine Vorstellung.  
  
Serenity atmete tief ein, das hier würde der schwerste Brocken: "SailorAluminumSiren, das hier ist Fischauge."  
  
Fischauge betrachtete die langen, seidigen Haare von Siren. "Ich wünschte, ich hätte auch solche", seufzte er.  
  
"Aber deine sind doch sehr schön", sagte Siren auf ihre übliche, direkte Art. "Ich wünschte, ich hätte deine Eleganz und Sicherheit."  
  
Fischauge lächelte geschmeichelt. "Ich könnte dir auch ein paar Tipps für dein Make-up geben, müssen diese beiden Streifen in deinem Gesicht wirklich sein? Der goldene Stern ist ja sehr nett, aber er schneidet sich mit dem Rest deines Kostüms."  
  
"Wirklich?", Siren machte große Augen und ihr Magen begann zu knurren. "Gibt es im Traumreich Tintefisch zu essen?"  
  
"Jede Menge und ich kennen einen Ort, wo man dazu vorzügliche Martinis trinken kann." Fischauge hielt Siren den Arm hin und die langbeinige Sailorkriegerin hängte sich freundschaftlich ein. So schritten sie gemeinsam durch die Barriere.  
  
"Geschafft!", meinte Serenity erleichtert. "Ich hatte so meine Zweifel, ob es klappen wird..."  
  
Silver Lady brach in Lachen aus. "Ich erinnere mich noch, als du für mich und den Jungen aus dem Töpferkurs Amor spielen wolltest und nur weil du meinen Kuchen aufgegessen hast."  
  
Serenity lachte auch. "Die kleine Figur, die er für dich gemacht hat, steht immer noch in deinem Zimmer, oder? Er ist mittlerweile ein sehr angesehener Bildhauer. Vielleicht solltest du ihm wieder einmal Model sitzen..."  
  
Helios räusperte sich und legte einen Arm um Silver Ladys Schultern. "Ich denke, ich kann den sechsen das Traumreich für tausend Jahre überlassen. Dann aber werde ich doch ab und zu nach dem rechten sehen müssen."  
  
Silver Lady sah ihn mit weiten, leuchtenden Augen an. "Bist du dir sicher, dein zuhause ist doch ..."  
  
"... wo immer und wann immer du bist, Silver Lady", sagte er.  
  
"Dann können wir also los fliegen", fragte Serenity. "Endymion wartet schon..."  
  
Michiru kicherte. "Ich wundere mich wie der König es aufnehmen wird, wenn er seine Kleine Lady zurückbekommt, nur um sie gleich wieder an Helios zu verlieren."  
  
"Papa...", Silver Lady schluckte. Helios drückte sie sacht und lächelte zuversichtlich. "Der König wird uns verstehen..." Einige Stunden später, sie hatten die Rückreise im Raumschiff erfolgreich hinter sich gebracht, war Helios nicht mehr ganz so zuversichtlich. Die ganze Gesellschaft, die geduldig im Kontrollraum ausgeharrt hatte, war im Thronsaal versammelt, um die Heimkehrer zu begrüßen. Königin Serenity eilte sogleich auf König Endymion zu, der ihr entgegen geschritten kam. Die beiden umarmten sich und tauschten einen langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss, während die anderen sich mit ihren Fingernägeln oder Schuhspitzen beschäftigten.  
  
"Majestät", zischte Luna, die auf ihrem Stammplatz der Armlehne saß, "dafür ist später noch Zeit..."  
  
Endlich gab der König sie frei und wandte sich Silver Lady zu, deren Augen vor Wiedersehensfreude leuchteten.  
  
Er räusperte sich vernehmlich. "Du hast den gesamten Hofstaat in Angst und Schrecken versetzt, von deinen armen Großeltern und Diana ganz zu schweigen. Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht, einfach so davon zu laufen!"  
  
Silver Lady wurde kleiner und kleiner ... so hatte sie sich die Begrüßung durch ihren Vater nicht vorgestellt. "Es tut mir leid, ich wollte doch nur ... " sie warf einen kurzen Blick in das ernste Gesicht ihres Vaters und sah dann wieder zu Boden. "Bitte verzeih mir, Papa ..." Serenity gab ihm einen Stoß in die Rippen, aber der unnachgiebige Blick wurde nicht sanfter. "Also hast du keine wirkliche Entschuldigung für dein verantwortungsloses Verhalten vorzubringen. Du, die Erbin des Silberjahrtausends und zukünftige Königin von Kristalltokio", setzte er zu einer neuen Strafpredigt an, doch da trat Helios an ihre Seite und verneigte sich vor dem König. "Eure Majestät", sagte er mit fester Stimme. "Es ist genug."  
  
Der ganze Hofstaat schwieg. Noch nie hatte jemand es gewagt, König Endymion in aller Öffentlichkeit dermaßen entschieden zu widersprechen. Des Königs dunkle Augen funkelten, aber Helios ließ sich nicht beirren. "Ihr solltet stolz auf Eure Tochter sein, König Endymion", sagte Helios und griff nach Silver Ladys Hand. "Sie hat vier neue Sailorkriegerinnen erweckt, die Menschen von Tokyo vor schrecklichen Monstern bewahrt, mein Traumreich gerettet und eine verirrte Seele (dabei wies er auf den Ex-Morpheos) geheilt. Außerdem", jetzt richtete Helios sich auf und sah den König furchtlos an, "liebe ich sie mehr als mein Leben und ich lasse nicht zu, dass jemand, auch Ihr nicht, dermaßen ungerecht über sie urteilt."  
  
"Was soll das nun wieder heißen?", dunkle Gewitterwolken im Blick fixierte der König Helios. "Willst du damit etwa um ihre Hand anhalten?"  
  
Helios atmete tief durch und nickte entschieden, dann wandte er sich zu Silver Lady. "Willst du meine Frau werden, Silver Lady?"  
  
Sie machte große Augen und nickte. "Ich liebe dich auch, von ganzem Herzen. Ja, ich will!"  
  
Jeder erwartete, dass König Endymion explodieren würde, aber er fing zu aller Erstaunen zu lachen an. "Hast du wirklich geglaubt, ich reiße dir den Kopf ab, mein kleines Mädchen?" Er schob Helios zur Seite und umarmte seine Tochter. Diana sprang auf Silver Ladys Schultern und schnurrte laut vor Glück. Der König gab seine Tochter wieder frei und schubste sie in Helios Arme. "Herzlich Willkommen", sagte er und schloss damit nicht nur Helios und Silver Lady, sondern auch die vier Schwestern, Rubeus, die acht Senshi und den ehemaligen Herrscher des Alptraumreiches ein. "Herzlich willkommen zu Hause."  
  
Ende 


End file.
